Just You and I Forever
by Syein
Summary: In their new reincarnation, Himeko met Chikane's grandfather before she even meet Chikane. The Himemiyas are in chaos, each side is fighting against one another for succession. Himeko has no idea who is her mysterious friend is. Unknowingly, she got caught up in the middle of the Himemiya feuds.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kannazuki no Miko.

Remade Chapter.

This story is a sequel to the last episode of Kannazuki no Miko (no orochi). The storyline is the same excepted this one is more edited in conversations to make the words flow more fluently (I hoped) -this is my first attempted fanfic so I'm nervous on how it'll turns out. Pardon my sentence structures and verb tenses.

I re-read my fic over and over again and still felt something is wrong *sigh*

The M-rating is here to indicated later chapters. Himiko x Chikane romance will progress very slowly. The Tokyo University in my story is different than the one in real life.

* * *

><p>Ch.1<p>

_The old man stood in an empty wasteland, in front of a stone carved the name of his dear beloved. Not a soul was around since no one supposed to be here at this time- or so he thought. His tears only sheds for one and only one person. He could felt the tightening in his chest. The uncomfortable pressure is squeezing inside him and he choked in exasperation. He broke in cold sweat and began to loses his hope, then his conscious faded away._

* * *

><p>The Himemiya is an old traditional family that survived through generations and remained one of the most powerful family international. Kaoru Himemiya is a 72 years old man in his retirement age. His wife Minami Himemiya passed away five years ago that he still grieves through this day. Kaoru had two sons- Akira Himemiya whom married to Atsuko Himemiya and the second son-Daisuke Himemiya whom married to Emi Himemiya. The current Himemiya successor is Akira Himemiya. Kaoru Himemiya still hold the highest power among the Himemiyas even when he is retired.<p>

Akira Himemiya as the current successor of the Himemiya got three children. Kyou Himemiya is the first son, 23 years old. Kaede Himemiya is the second daugher, 21 years old. The third daugher is Chikane Himemiya, 18 years old.

Daisuke Himemiya got two children. Rikuto Himemiya as the first son, 22 years old. Taichi Himemiya as the second son, 18 years old.

Akira is the current successor thus deemed Daisuke's family as the Himemiya's branch.

That doesn't mean Daisuke's children can't be the successor. However, that decision rest entirely upon Kaoru Himemiya- resulted in unending conflicts between the two family.

Kaoru Himemiya is tired. Both of his children been bickering toward one another since their young age. Now, apparently, his grandchildren also took after their parents for that same ambition. He know full well that the family would eventually fall apart, when both side trying to gain his favor and doesn't let him rest into retirement. Sadden by the current situation, Kaoru decided to take a brief vacation alone in Mahobora. There, he met her again.

"Kaoru-san!" Himeko waves at Kaoru when she spotted him near her dorm.

She immediately embraced the old man. "I missed you so much, it's been such a long time!"

He reciprocated the hug and warmly smiled. "I missed you too, my dear."

* * *

><p><em>Himeko Kurusugawa is an 18 years old orphan who used to lived with her aunt and uncle. It was a simple life at first until they started to abused her verbally and physically until she moved out of their house to the dorm and attending her college in Mahobora. <em>

_Four years ago, Himeko visited her parent grave who both died in a car accident. She never would have guess there was another person there because the place is quite desolated. She heard a deep inarticulate sound then a whimpered, and to be honest, she has low tolerant for horror story. That actually made her shivered quite a bit until she noticed the sound to be in pain then went silent that she discovered Kaoru who unconscious near the tomb of his wife. She quickly dialed the ambulance for emergency._

_The hospital couldn't get any info out of the old man because he literally doesn't carry anything because he was in a very loose plain clothing with no pocket. They required Himeko to stay and filled out the details. _

_When the old man woke up, the first image that he saw is a young girl who is around 14 years old. He thought he was in heaven then because the young girl could be an angel descended since she was smiling at him so brightly. That day was the day he learned the girl had saved him. _

_Himeko took care of the man for several weeks. The girl introduced herself and Kaoru was quite guilty for not telling his full name to his savior but it still better than lying to her. Surprisingly she didn't questions him any further. She took care of him whilst respecting his privacy that enabled him to grew more fond of the child. _

_The girl herself doesn't have that much friends. At the time he was the closest to her beside her best friend Makoto and childhood friend Souma Ougami. They talked about various topic until Kaoru touched the subject of family that she confessed to him about her abusive aunt and uncle. She never told this to anyone before, much less a stranger. However, Kaoru was no longer a stranger, he is now her dear friend even if she knows almost nothing about the man. Kaoru was outraged at those relatives, he decided to sponsors Himeko into the dorm- even though she refused it at first- he still insisted. It is the least he could do to someone that saved him he stated._

_They said their good bye two years ago when Kaoru needed to return to his house in Tokyo for his job, he assured the girl that they would meet again._

* * *

><p>To Himeko, Kaoru is the first adult ever to treat her so kindly beside her deceased parents. She once admitted to him that he is dearer to her just like a family member. That confession totally sent the old man to cloud nine. He had family but none of them treated him the way they should treated a grandpa or father. They treated him as an authority, like some businessmen who did not fail to flatter his boss at every chance they got. Himeko is the first child he ever met that never once trying to get on his good side. She had compliments, she had praises but they are honest comments that the girl really meant everything she said, and she had her criticism as well regarding his smoking behavior. He started it when his wife died, but at his age, if he don't quit soon, it going to kill him at any moment. He did stop for the girl and for himself as well, after all, why waste the chance to live again when he almost dies once. At that time, he realized his will to live is much stronger than he thought. Some people took life for granted and only felt regret when they about to die.<p>

"How is your job Kaoru-san?" Himeko asked.

"Not good I should say...some tresses here and there regarding family matters as they don't leave me alone as often as I wished they would."

"Is that so..." She had been worries about the old man because of the lost contact."I hoped you can have your rest in this city, you looked thinner than the last time I saw you."

"That's what I planned...and child! You grew so much, a lady now ain't cha?"

Himeko blushed. She didn't think she looks that much different compared to the first time she met him. But oh well, it hard for a person to notice how much they themselves changed. She only nod to acknowledge Kaoru's words. After all, she did grows her hair out.

The man smiled teasingly, he appreciated the child concern. Regarding his family matter, there are things that better left unsaid, at least not now. "So where is that friend of yours whom often hanged around with you?"

"My roommate is out for practice right now for her track and field club, would you like to come in and have some tea?"

"I would love to!"

Kaoru made himself at home easily. He did this in the past when Himeko transferred in her new dorm. Plus he is totally comfortable with Himeko and vice versa. The girl he knew in the past is now a woman. He sighed. "I am deeply regretted that I didn't have the chance to witness you grow. I felt like a fail parent."

Himeko's cheek reddened as she poured the tea to the old man. "I don't think I changed that much though..."

"It's four years really, time flew fast!" He paused. "So...do you have a boyfriend or something?"

Himeko was taken aback by Kaoru's question but she straightened back and answered him in a serious tone. "Well...actually I am waiting for someone"

"oh? Who are you waiting for?" The girl's answer was quite ambiguous to him.

"I-I don't know, I just know that this person is very important to me. As of the moment, I don't think much about dating anyone...until I can meet that person. "She replied while caressing her pink shell pendant. It had became her habit whenever she nervous.

"Is that so, whoever he is, he must be a lucky person then" Kaoru said. Himeko smiles shyly. For some reason she felt awkward at the male pronoun that Kaoru implied. She got a feeling the person she waiting for doesn't suit that pronoun at all. _Huh...that's strange, then what pronoun should be indicates?_

"So you haven't dating anyone at all then?" Kaoru asked. Feeling a bit wrong for asking such personal question. However, he still curious and worries for the girl, after all, she is like a family member to him.

"There is one person that confessed to me during high school, but I turned him down for the same exact reason that I told you." She said with a bit of pained expression. She hates to hurt her childhood friend. But no one entitles to anyone, it would hurt Souma much more later on if she accepts his confession. She has no regret in her decision.

"oh my, who is that poor boy?"

"His name is Souma Ougami" Himeko said sheepishly.

Kaoru was put in a deep thought at such a strikingly familiar name. _Souma Ougami...he is the only child of the Ougami family, who hold high status among the business name, the Ougami family can be considered rival to the Himemiya. _

"Ougami? That name is quite famous even to me, yet you turn down such a boy?"

Himeko fidgeted "well...he is not the person that I'm waiting for"

"You don't even know if the person you waiting for exists or not though?"

"No, I don't, it just a feeling..."

"I see" Kaoru pondered. _For her to turned down such a prestigious boy for some unknown person that might or might not existed. _He smirked_. I like her._

* * *

><p>Akira Himemiya is a middle age man in his black business suit, while the man always keeps up his politeness around people, he got quite a temper at time. Today, he was not in a good mood. Knowing that his father is such a traditional person, he believed that there is no way two of his daughters- Kaede and Chikane will be chosen as successor. He only has his first son- Kyou Himemiya to rely on. However, what he regretted the most is that Chikane being the youngest of his child, is the most suit to be the successor. She is just like her grandfather in his young age. Cold and perceptive. An authoritarian who disregarded for anyone else excepted for himself and his wife, he might gone soft over the year but intimidating nevertheless . Chikane putted wools over other people's eyes with her facade. Akira know full well that his daughter treats him and his wife like business partners or perhaps...just acquaintances. Yet, she is the most talent out of all his children, with her eloquent and persuasive speaking skill, her piano, her violin, her archery, her kendo, her calligraphy, anything that she tried, she mastered it all. She had far exceeded his expectation. Perhaps if Chikane is his son and his first born child, he would have won this successor battle. He is confident that there is no way that Daisuke and his children would be able to defeat Chikane if that happen. Unfortunately, it doesn't work that way. Life is not rocket science, things wouldn't conveniently fall into the way he wanted. What Akira feared the most though, is that two of Daisuke's sons are also regarded as very talented. Akira afraid that his first born son might be losing this battle. Age might not be a problem in his father's eyes. He himself is younger than his brother Daisuke by two years old. Yet, father still choose him as the successor; and Daisuke still bitter about it.<p>

* * *

><p>Chikane Himemiya is a university student in the most prestigious university of Tokyo where rich one can attended. Regardless, she still came out on top of the whole school. Her fan base just keeps increasing as she showered them with her beautiful, dignify, and brilliant looks. She is the top in study as well as being an athlete. Even with countless love letters from both genders, they all got tossed in the trashcan. She shot countless of proposal down in a heartbeat without any hesitation nor mercy. Her life might seemed like heaven in the eyes of others, but it was in fact, dull. For someone like her, nothing is considered excitement. She had everything, money, status, and look. One thing that Chikane hates the most is Souma Ougami. For some unknown reason, people keep shipping her and Souma as a pair, a lover pair at that. Even though she and him barely even talk to each other. Hell, they're not even count as acquaintance. Her father had told her to approach Souma as much as possible since he also belonged to a prestigious family of high social standing. Without saying, Chikane disregarded what the man said and ignored Souma every times they met. She still kept her polite facade in front of him. She despised her family's circumstances. Her father had been very angry lately, he kept reminding Chikane and the rest of her siblings to get on their grandfather's good side as much as possible, it was quite a desperate attempt on his part. Chikane herself hates flatterer. She has no interest in being the successor at all, fame served as nothing to her. She doesn't think she have a chance either, being a girl and the third child. Regardless, once she do something, she do it with a passion, even though she doesn't even care for it. She is very competitive, all of her hard works are served merely for the desire of being on top. She took part in being the president of the whole university, being the captain in kendo, and being the president in her archery club. She likes to keeps herself busy, to escapes the dull life that she always felt. In all her life, she is yearning for something. Something that will complete her...Chikane reached out for the pink seashell pendant on her neck. <em>Why is she incomplete?<em>

* * *

><p>Souma Ougami is an 18 years old young man with black hair and chestnut eyes. He also attending the same university as the Himemiya princess. His popularity is just as much as the Himemiyas children. His fans called him "Jin-sama", while he is not comfortable with the name, he doesn't care enough to stops it.<p>

After he got rejected by the girl he love-who is also his childhood friend. He decided to move to Tokyo to get away from the heartbreak. His father nagged him to get close to the Himemiyas as much as possible. Apparently, every Himemiyas children are attending this prestigious Tokyo University. Though, the only two Himemiyas that are of the same age of him is Chikane Himemiya and Taichi Himemiya. He doesn't get along well with Chikane. She gave off a hostility toward him regardless how well she pulled off that polite facade, it quite easy for him to see through since she doesn't bother to hide it. Unknowingly, he himself seemed to also hostile toward the woman since the first time they met. As for Taichi Himemiya, he successfully became close friend with Taichi. Albeit, both Souma and Taichi knew full well the reason why they even become friend in the first place.

* * *

><p>Makoto is an 18 years old brunette with emerald eyes who attending the same college as Himeko. She is the star of track and field club and represented her school to competition. She finally got back to the dorm after her long training. What she saw is unfamiliar shoes in front of the door and was curious. It's rare for Himeko to have a guest.<p>

"Himeko~ I'm home" She called as she peeked around to find the guest.

"Oh hi, Mako-chan!" Himeko responded."I have someone I wanted to introduce to you"

Came from the other side of the table, it's a very low and hoarse voice of a man. "Nice to see you again, I am Kaoru if you perhaps forgot me." Kaoru held out one of his hand to the athlete.

Makoto looked at the man for a while, she did indeed forgot him but he still felt familiar. "Care to refresh my memory?" She said sheepishly as she shakes his hand.

"Four years ago, who was the child that kept clinging to her friend in fear of a stranger snatching her away?"

Makoto's eyes widened. Then she pointed rudely at Kaoru in shocked. "AHH! You are that old geezer who kept hanging around Himeko!"

Realized how disrespected she was, the brunette cleared her throat to corrected the words. "I'm sorry, at that time I thought you are a pedophile..." Apparent that is not a consolation to the old man who was now rendered speechless.

Himeko who was now very amused, to spared Makoto from falling down the rabbit hole. She offered an explanation regarding Kaoru, and the man is her sponsor. The athlete only winced her face guiltily.

"S-sorry about that, I'm Makoto Saotome I supposed you knew. I heard so much about you. I'm glad I got to meet Himeko's sponsor here. Thank you for taking care of Himeko!" She bowed to the man with both gratitude and apologies.

"Mako-chan, have a seat, I'm going to make dinner for all of us ok?" Himeko offered.

Realized that she hasn't eat anything yet, at the mentioned of Himeko's dinner is enough to makes her drool. Kaoru on the other hand, had other matter to attend. "I'm sorry Himeko, but I have to get back right now, since my schedules are filling up, but I will re-visit you again child." The old man said with regretted.

The blonde nodded in understanding. "Thank you for coming to visit me today. I'm really glad I got to meet you again".

"Please be careful on the way, or perhaps I should walk you home?"

"No no, no need. I have a car waiting for me outside. I appreciated the thought though." Kaoru replied. "and I'm glad I got to meet you again as well, child."

"Though, I do regretted that I have to miss your dinner, your cooking is very exquisite"

Himeko gave a light smile and said sheepishly "You always welcome back here and I can cook for you anytime Kaoru-san".

The old man patted Himeko in the head. They had a warm exchanged look until Kaoru stepped outside and got in a car that appeared out of nowhere.

Himeko turned back to Makoto who was now looking at her with hunger in her eyes before she said. "Let eat shall we?"

* * *

><p>"Miya-sama! Miya-sama" The fans exclaimed. They looked like they're about to tackle each other as one over the other trying to get in front. It is a scene of human traffic jam.<p>

Chikane is of course, ignored them like she always does. She couldn't comprehend the drive these fans had or why they would go so far to someone who treated them as nothing but burdens. However, she did felt a kind of jealously for them. People who had some kind of motivation to do something that they actually wanted to do is hard to look down upon. In comparison to her who obtained everything but still felt the immense amount of loss within. How she wished she could trade place with one of these fan just to experiences a normal life whilst doing something worthwhile.

Today is her practice day in Kendo, and she is not in a good mood. Yesterday, her father scolded her and her siblings for something that they are not at fault. Apparently, Souma Ougami is becoming close friend with Taichi Himemiya-the second son of her uncle. That is a problem in and of itself for Akira Himemiya.

_"Especially you! Chikane" You are the closest in age to Souma, why is that you didn't even greet him when he is in your class!"_

_"You are spying on me father?" The azure hair girl said in an indifference tone. _

_"I don't need to! your brother and sister already told me, I can excuse them because they are not in the same class as Souma" Akira retorted "You better be on Ougami's good side. He will be an assess that can make us win this successor battle. Luckily for us, you as a girl and the same age as him too, you and him can marry together, it will gave us an advantage over your uncle" _

_"I am afraid that is not possible father" The azure hair girl said in an annoyed tone. "I will marry the one I choose, and the one I love, you will have no say in this. If you will excuse me" With that, Chikane sat up and slammed the door shut inside her room. _

_"Chikane!" Akira yelled. "really, that girl, this is not over yet"_

* * *

><p>Chikane knew that her own brother and sister hate her, because she is better than them at everything. <em>Yes, everything. It's no wondered they try to backstab her at every chance they got. <em>

While Chikane is deep in thought during practice. Her opponent tried to closes the distance between herself and Chikane. Unknowingly, the azure hair woman by reflex pushed the wooden sword straight into the throat of her opponent, sending her helmet flying off of her. Her opponent laying on the ground, gagging at the pressure, two hands on her throat trying to catches her breath. Everybody else stared in horror as they moved in and lifted the poor woman up to the infirmary.

After the practice match over, Chikane went to the infirmary and apologized to her opponent for the sake of her family reputation then stepped out. Doubt surrounded whether she actually felt sorry for her action at all.

* * *

><p>"Hi-me-koooo" Makoto called as she tackled Himeko from behind. That was her signature greeting to people that she likes. Himeko might be frail but she grew immune to it as she still standing even after getting a hard tackle from the athlete.<p>

"ow ow Mako-chan, I did told you to stop that." the amethyst eyes said as she shaked off Makoto.

"Where are you going today with that outfit?" The curious brunette asked.

"Well, Souma just called me saying that he and his group are doing a project, he asked me to be their photographer"

"Souma!? He still keeping in contact with you after you rejected him?" Makoto gasped.

"yeah, we agreed to remain friend you see" the blond said sheepishly. "Plus, this is like a job for me, since it will give me experiences on my photography"

"ohhh, that's true, plus your photography skill is like first rate!"

"Mako-chan, I don't think I'm that good"

"Oh trust me, yours are original enough to captured the audiences." Makoto said as she patted Himeko on the back "Too bad, not many people discover your talent beside me and Souma, so...show them off!"

"Thank Mako-chan!" Himeko gave the brunette a big hug. The always glad that she met Makoto. All the cheering and comforted from the athlete had been a great inspiration for her.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Chikane was packing her stuffs, members can leave early today after the incident with her opponent.<p>

"Hey, Himemiya" A lively voice called out. It belonged to the vice-captain of the kendo club , Miku Hideyoshi. "That was quite a thrust I gotta say, I never know you can do it like that, you gained a newfound respect from the members ya' know"

"Respect for hurting another club member?" Chikane snorted.

"no no, that's not what I'm saying" the vice-captain said. "to be honest, if anyone ever face you in real battle, they would be scared to death. Heck, the club members are already scared to face you in practice match"

"My mind simply wandered off today, I'll be careful next time. Also, I'm tired right now, I will excuse myself. Later" Chikane cut off the vice-captain and stepped out the school. She needs a breather. A conversation with her club member isn't exactly relaxing.

* * *

><p>Not too far from the university. Chikane spotted a coffee shop nearby, it's a perfect place for a short break. As she crossed in the middle of the pedestrian road, the first thing that caught her sapphire eyes is a pink seashell hanging on a slender neck. She halted on her feet, looking a bit higher she saw a blond woman with amethyst eyes who was also looking at her in awe. She felt a strange intensity burning inside. It was sad, happy, confuse, and...nostalgic.<p>

Before she could comprehend her next step, the blond woman had wrapped her arms around her neck. Then the next thing the woman did is crying on her chest. If this was any other person, she would shoved them away and glared at them. If this was any other person, she would mistook them for an overly obsessive fan who tried to take their chance. If this was any other person, she wouldn't felt such desires to reciprocate the embrace. It was disturbing for the Himemiya heiress to wanted to hug the woman back. Her arm started to encircled around the blond hair woman.

A honk came to notified them both that they are obstructing the traffic. Both women jumped apart.

"let go" Chikane said as she gently dragged Himeko's arm to the coffee shop.

"eh?" Himeko is perplexed whilst wiping her tears away.

They both sat on the chair in the coffee shop. There are countless of things going on in Himeko's mind right now. First of all, how should she explains to the stranger about her behavior. Second of all, she wanted to know about this stranger so badly. Third of all, the weird sound near her left breast kept beating louder and louder, she gulped on her own saliva fidgeting.

Chikane saw how nervous the blond woman is, she decided to initiate the conversation "hey, are you ok?"

The young blond immediately looked up and stuttering. "ah...y-yes I'm ok, umm...uh..can I...have your phone number?"- yike, she wanted to slap herself right here and there. _my gods, what am I doing._ Thank goodness her directness doesn't scare the beautiful woman off.

Chikane chuckled. _How cute_. "I don't mind, in fact I wanted to know more about you" She said as she took out a note and wrote her own number on it. She doesn't know why but something about this angel makes her feel light on her feet. She realized that she hasn't ask the young woman her name yet "My name is Chikane Himemiya, may I have your name please?"

"ah-oh. My name is Himeko Kurusugawa, n-nice to meet you Chikane-chan" As soon as Himeko said that, she immediately covered her mouth and regretted it. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok, I preferred you called me that way...umm can I call you..Himeko? The azure hair woman noted the name as it floating on the tip of her tongue.

"Of..of course" Himeko said shyly "Chikane-chan..."_ her name...I just wanted to caress it on my mouth. _Her cheeksreddened in embarrassment.

Chikane gave a warm smile at the angel who spoke of her name in such a gentle way "may I ask are you perhaps going somewhere?"

"ahh...oh no! I promised Souma-kun that I will be there at 4 P.M. I'm gonna be late!" Himeko exclaimed. She hurriedly got off her feet.

"Souma?" Chikane furrowed her eyebrows at the name, clearly indicated her displease at the intimated way the young blond spoke of said name.

"Yes, Chikane-chan, he is my childhood friend and I need to find his college right now."

"Perhaps, are you talking about Tokyo University?"

"ah yes, I will definitely called you again Chikane-chan..umm...I'm glad I got to meet you...see you later." As Himeko about to departed, she felt a hand held on her arm firmly.

"Wait..." The blue hair woman raised up "I can show you where the school is...if you don't mind ...and also, umm...can I also have your p-phone number?" She said with a flush, Chikane Himemiya who is considered a genius, a prodigy, good with words, yet...she is now stuttering, words had failed her.

"I would love to, Chikane-chan!" A bright smile appeared on the cute blond's complexion. For some unknown reason, that smile warmed Chikane's heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kannazuki no Miko

Remade Ch.2

I thank you for my wonderful friend for not hesitated in showering me with full criticism that literally made my jaw dropped resulting me to re-make all the chapters all over. Oh the story plot is still the same btw. So if you already read the recent chapter, you're not missing out anything.

**copy pasta**

I read a lot of Kannazuki no Miko fanfics. I love this series, I especially love their undying love for one another. Not the plot (A little bit), not because it is yuri (part of it xP), not because it is mecha (I don't like those robots). I love it because I find the idea of reincarnation, waiting for one another, rebirth, yearning for each other, just to reunite again; it is mesmerizing. Their love is strong enough to sacrifice their own life for one another. Sometimes I'm actually jealous of that.

I had read many wonderful fanfics by a lot of different authors that I was late to discover them before. (hey better late than never)- They're all inspired me deeply. They are the reason why I decided to create this fic. This is my first time ever that I decided to write a story without school requirement in it (I'm not much of a writer) - I know this fic is gonna be a long ride ahead. I have no intention of leaving the fic to be cliff-hang. And I plan to finish what I start.

Ps: You are welcome to correct my grammar or whatsoever (because I needed it) u.u

I'm also love constructive criticism for my story- I can't live without it

Ps: my writing styles will also change gradually to make things easier to read. (I have a hard time reading my own work)

* * *

><p>Ch.2<p>

So this is what people meant when they said they're _feeling butterflies in their stomach. _She is happy and a bit awkward. The beautiful woman that she just met still didn't let go of her yet. After they exchanged their phone numbers, Chikane still firmly held on to her hand. She doesn't hates it, but often times, such public display even with just holding hand is enough to makes her conscious of other people around them. Makoto had that same habit after all. Regardless, she genuinely loves the contact this time.

The distance between the school and where they previously at is not far, nor it is near. It's a 15 minutes' walk but she managed to enjoy every single moment of it. Even though neither of them talk, just being together sent a strange satisfaction in her. Maybe words didn't matter that much.

They finally arrived and the university is pretty gigantic, a lot bigger than her own college, at least several times bigger. Himeko's mouth agape at the building before her. The middle is a tall tower holding several thick glasses, the wide area extended way down the street and she couldn't see the end of it. Oddly, there are tall walls surrounded the school to prevented any non-registered people from entering. Perhaps they are way over-protective of their students, but what do one expected when this is the most prestigious university. Though, aren't all of the students are adult now? Regardless, the majority are wealthy one, and whoever said bad people will leaves them alone when they grow up? Ah...never.

True enough, the security guard stopped Himeko on track for identification. Souma didn't informs her about this! Probably the young man himself is a student that he forgot about ID problem concerned in inviting an outsider to enter the school. Luckily, the guard made an exception when he gaped at the Himemiya heiress standing next to Himeko. Her stares that said _'she's with me'. _Possibly that's not the only reason, since he should noticed by now that the two of them had been holding hands. Himeko is as clueless as ever when she didn't realizes why the man turned pale blue and let her passed.

* * *

><p>Souma's project consisted of different newspaper covered one huge globe, it emphasizes the politics, propaganda, war, and national security. Then on the other half of the globe, it emphasizes greenery, education, and heath care.<p>

Souma and his group are still finishing on the last part of the project. He looked at his watch, 3:55 PM. Himeko is usually the late type, plus, he afraid that the way he described the address might be a bit complicated. Especially the distance between Himeko's dorm in Mahobora and Tokyo university took at least one hour, Himeko will need to rides the train and searches for the address as soon as she steps off. Plus, she never been in Tokyo and it's a big city…this will takes a while.

His thought broke off when a familiar voice from a far distance called out his name.

"Souma-kun!"

He turned to the direction of the voice and recognized its owner. Just when he was thinking about her. He sighed, exactly 4:00AM, such punctuality, especially rare much less coming from the blonde.

"Hey Himeko!"

While he is glad by Himeko's arrive, he halted on his step when he spotted the person next to the blonde. Yes that tall figure, wavy blue hair, and sapphire eyes, the woman that attracted attention everywhere she went.

"Himemiya…?" While her appearance here is surprising indeed, what caught his attention more is when the famous Himemiya princess holding hands together with his crush, firm enough that they didn't seem to let go at any moment.

Souma's group looked up, they all stop doing their project. Never in their life do they imagine the Himemiya heiress is heading to their way.

"Nice to meet you Ougami-san" Chikane is in her polite speech. This is the first time she ever approached Souma on her own, or anyone on her own for that matter beside her family.

"Oh, you both know each other already?" Himeko gave an innocence look when she questioning the two people, oblivious to the atmosphere. "I guess I don't have to introduce Chikane-chan to you then."

"We are actually classmate..." Souma trailed off. _Chikane-chan? _To Souma, for someone to call the Himemiyas by their first name is indeed strange. In fact, Taichi Himemiya didn't allow Souma to address him in his first name yet, so much for claiming to be his best friend. "Himeko, how long have you know Himemiya?"

"I just met her today! She is kind enough to lead me to your school. Are they your group members?"

There are other questions that he wanted to asks considered the weird intimacy Himeko and Chikane gave off for their first day meeting. Knowing Himeko, she is the friendly yet shy type, it's not a surprise for people to let their guard down around that warm smile. Though this is the Himemiya he talking about. Decided to put the matter behind, he resigned to the young blond's question and began his introduction.

"The one on the right here is Kiyuki Kaidou, and the one here is Sayuri Sakamoto. Kiyuki, Sayuri, this is Himeko Kurusugawa- the photographer that I told you about."

"Nice to meet you Kaidou-san and Sakamoto-san"

"Oh no, you can called me Sayuri if you like, and nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you Kurusugawa-san, likewise, you can just call me Kiyuki…and…"

"Nice to meet you, I am Chikane Himemiya"

"ah umm, we all actually knew your name already…we just surprise to see you here with us" Sayuri smiled sheepishly.

The Himemiya as a whole seemed like a bunch of stuck up people, carrying around their elitist and believed in the idea of separation of status. Chikane's other relatives tried to gain their connection through social communication. Thus, they only approached people of prestigious family- sometimes bribed them, sometimes flattered them, sometimes just for their own entertainments. Chikane is pretty much the only exception with her dislikes of the superficial facade that people gave off every times they talked to her. She admitted her own hypocrisy when she reciprocated those people with that same fakeness, but at least she hardly assumes wrongly about any of them. As if the only thing that they saw in her is her outer-skin and her family status. If only they makes the slightest effort of knowing her personally. It is not a surprise to see more than half of her proposals and love letters all praised her for her beauty and how amazing her family is- those things deserved their place in the garbage pin. Never did they mention anything about her real personality. _Himeko is the one who cried. The one who embraced her. The one that warmed her at first sight and showered her with sincerity. _

"Since we all had introduced each other, shall we start with the photograph?" Souma broke the silent atmosphere. Despites the uncomfortable situation he kindly lead the young blond to the photograph spot. Himeko took one look at the azure hair woman beside her then glanced slightly down in regret. As if understood her angel, Chikane hesitantly let go of Himeko's hand.

Souma watched Himeko indulging in her works. Occasionally he glances back at Chikane. The Himemiya princess is not only allowed Himeko to call her by her first name, she even led Himeko here. _And she still hasn't leave yet! _

Students on the college's campus murmuring and whispering to each other when they saw Chikane Himemiya sitting with Souma's group. Apparently, this is worsen the rumor regarding Chikane and Souma dating each other. Never did they know that their shipped couple are both immersing on a certain blonde.

"I'm done Souma, do you mind to check the pictures?"

Souma scanned Himeko's photos while feeling mesmerized "This is amazing Himeko, I think your skill increased since the last time I saw your pictures".

Himeko blushed a bit at Souma's statement "You're giving me too much credit again."

Chikane took one of Himeko's photo and stared at it. "Himeko, have you ever considered to be in the field of photography?"

"Ah yes, right now I'm pursuing photography major"

"That's good, I think right now you can even get a job out of it"

"I wouldn't dare yet"

"I am serious" Chikane said with a genuine expression while checking Himeko's photos one by one.

In such a serious tone of the Himemiya princess whilst she lifting up one by one of Himeko's photos and admiring it. Himeko can't help but felt a jolt of hotness within her chest. she rarely got praise, in a house such as her aunt and uncle, their high expectation and those abusive behaviors took a toll to her self-esteem. However, the only thing she ever confident in beside cooking is her photography. A simple acknowledgement from the azure-hair woman is worth hundreds of praises from other people.

Right now it is 5:30 PM, pretty late, most students in the college are already leaving home.

"Himeko, do you need me to drive you home?" Souma asked.

Before Himeko could answer, Chikane already cut in "I will take her home"

"Is that okay with you Himeko?"

"I-I don't mind."

Souma glanced at Chikane with a questionable look. Though, he supposed Chikane can take Himeko home, since she is the one that lead Himeko here in the first place. recounted all the things The heiress's current behavior seemed to be the opposite of what she usually is. He doesn't know if this is a bad thing or good. He just hope his crush doesn't associated with the Himemiya too much, their family might be powerful and rich but infamous described them better than 'famous'. Chikane Himemiya's fans might beg to differ.

Unknowingly to Souma, the azure hair woman had been fixated on his earlier behaviors. Her sapphires eyes while looking at Himeko, she also noticed the way Souma paying attention to the blond woman- and it agitated her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 remade.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kannazuki no Miko.

I noticed some _awk_ in my sentences, but it hard to see it unless I read it out loud. I fixed all that I spotted.

* * *

><p>Ch.3<p>

Her pre-conceived notion of 'taking home' was supposed to be an accompany to her train or take a taxi to her dorm. Chikane's offered is none of that. The azure hair woman took out her cell and called a chauffeur. The limousine arrived immediately in front of the whole campus, and if Himeko wasn't embarrassed before, she did now but in a good way.

The woman with her right hand across her waist opened the door for Himeko while slightly bowed. It was a prince-like gestured indicating toward her princess. Himeko was slightly blushed but still nodded for a 'thank you' gestured.

Inside the limousine, she looked around in awes. She saw these kind of vehicle before, Kaoru occasionally ride back home with it whenever he finished visiting to her place. She never did get on one until now. The inside is far bigger than she thought, and the seats are comfortable enough that one could sleep on it. There is a black curtain separated from the driver's seat. She looks around inside the car just like a child when it got a new toy.

Chikane chuckled a bit at the scene contemplated on how adorable the blonde woman is. The next thing that brought her to attention is the pendant on Himeko.

"Himeko"

"What is it Chikane-chan?"

"May I see your pendant?" Chikane said as she looks curiously toward the pink seashell on Himeko.

"Ohh this, now that you mentioned it, you also have a similar one."

"That would be impossible though, because I got mine on a beach in Honolulu when a merchant sold it to me"

"I got mine on Mahoroba's beach..." She trailed off while taking off her pendant and gave it to Chikane.

The woman carefully examined every parts of Himeko's pendant. Wondering why it's so disturbingly resembled her own. The words keep echoing in her mind like a broken record_. Two halves of the seashell in the whole world that can only match one another. _

"kaiawase..." Chikane murmured.

"huh?" Curious to what Chikane mean, the blond could only immersed in what the woman did next.

The sapphires eyes gazed intensely on Himeko's shell as she took her own pendant off. The Himemiya princess carefully caressing the two seashells together. Then let them came closer and closer, and slowly fitted nicely into each other.

"wow..." Himeko gasped

"It's such a nice coincidence isn't it Himeko?" Chikane winked at the blond woman and slowly handed back Himeko's pendant. _Coincidence. _

"...this is amazing! I can't believe I got to witnessed such miracle" Himeko exclaimed as she blushed at Chikane's expression whilst holding on her pink shell. She carefully putting it back around her neck. _Now I found another reason to cherish this._

* * *

><p>The limousine arrived at Mahobora, it turned another right followed the address Himeko gave. In this neighborhood, all houses are already turned off the light, people are ready for their early work tomorrow. The city is a very small one so not often people know where it is. However, talk about peaceful, it beats any other big city, one can't commit a crime without everyone knowing about it. The next thing that criminal knew, their face, their information, their crime would be all over Mahobora's newspapers. Added to that are the rumors and gossips one person passed to another. Privacy could be a problem.<p>

The limousine stopped right in front of HImeko's dorm. Chikane immediately got out of the car first as she opened the door for Himeko- another prince-like gesture. This simple action touched the young blond and if her cheeks wasn't red the whole time they were in the car shoulder to shoulder, it is now.

"Thank you very much for today Chikane-chan!"

"You are welcome" Said Chikane, but she felt like there is something else she needed to clarify.

"Say, Himeko"

"yes?"

"About Souma...you told me that he is your childhood friend right? Do you realize that it might not be the same for him?" _that there is some other emotion out there beside just childhood friend. And it bugged Chikane. it bugged her bad. _

Himeko only smiled at the sapphire eyes woman's question, apparently she understood what Chikane mean. "well, I think it's because he confessed to me once"

"He did?"

"Yes, and I rejected him. I have no idea if he still in love with me though"

"I see" Chikane murmured. _Himeko, he is still in love with you. _Chikane suddenly came to a realization. _Hold on, why am I asking Himeko these kind of questions. I just met her for today too. But I can't help it._

"Why did you rejected him?"

"Because I'm waiting for someone"

"waiting for someone?"

"I don't know yet, I just know that this person will complete me...it's just a feeling"

"You rejected him for such a reason?"

"Yes.."

"What if you will never met that someone?" Chikane wanted to slap herself right here and there, this is like interrogation. What right does she have to keep questioning Himeko about such private thing. Then Chikane noticed how shaky Himeko is.

"... I know it's foolish, and it might sound insane, but I can't help it. I felt like I would fail that person if I agree to go out with Souma. I started to felt worst and worst on my sixteenth birthday. I kept having nightmares. I couldn't sleep. I just felt like crying every times I tried to sleep. Chikane-chan...did you know? This overflowing despair within me had never rest. I know that I will not accept anyone nor date anyone while carrying this feeling...for some unknown person that I don't even know exist!" Himeko broke out. Before she could noticed it herself, her amethyst eyes flooded with sadness.

Chikane gulped. Her heart clenched upon the sight of the young woman's tears. Slowly, gazing into the eyes of the blond one. She tightly hugged Himeko, her hand gently pushed Himeko's head on her chest. She don't know if Himeko could hear it or not, but right now, the thing on her left chest is beating violently.

Chikane can't help but felt extremely related to what Himeko said. Since when she was young, she always felt dull. Nothing ever excited her, nothing that she truly desired. From time to time, she noticed a certain kind of sadness within her, and she don't know why. It make her incomplete. That sadness only growth immensely on her sixteenth birthday.

"I'm sorry Chikane-chan...something took over me and I-" before Himeko could finish her sentence, a finger gently touch her lips.

"It's alright, sometimes when you sad, it better to let it all out. I'm sorry Himeko, I shouldn't ask" Chikane squeezed Himeko tighter. It made the young blond temporary forget her sadness in replacement for the burning on both of her cheeks.

"AHHH!"

The scream immediately flinched both Himeko and Chikane apart. Himeko turned to see the brunette's surprise face accompany with a shock expression. Then that same face quickly switched into a smirk. "oooh~ Himeko, I didn't know you were having your rendezvous this late here."

"M-Mako-chan!" Himeko flushed. "Chikane-chan, this is Makoto Saotome, my best friend. Mako-chan, this is Chikane- " Himeko cut off, she is unsure whether or not she can address the azure hair woman as her friend. They only just met for today.

"Nice to meet you Saotome-san, I am Chikane Himemiya and also Himeko's friend." She winked at Himeko while saying it in her polite manner. Apparently the woman knew what Himeko concerned about.

"Chikane Himemiya!? Himemiya!?" Makoto exclaimed. "Wow, I am a great fan of yours! In everything!"

"Mako-chan...?"

"Don't you know Himeko, the prestigious Himemiya family, and the daughter of that family who conquered and became famous among the track and field club! Omggg I can't believe I would met her here. I heard about your new track record! Your kendo, your archery! Your music is the only classical music I ever listen to! Gosshhh, someone like that is standing in front of my dorm right now! Kyaaaa"

Himeko was speechless while Chikane chuckled. "Himeko, your friend is interesting"

Chikane aware that there are many people adored her. However, Himeko's friend is the first one that blatantly said out loud every details in such enthusiasm- right in front of her nevertheless. Normally people would be scared stiff in front of the Himemiya princess to even said those things-the exception is with those fans who keep calling her "Miya-sama" and squealed every times they spotted her, and that annoyed the heck out of Chikane. In contrast, the brunette is very relaxing. However, she can't escape Chikane's perception. The same hostility resembled that of Souma coming from the brunette.

"So..we should head inside shall we? Umm Chikane-chan, if you don't mind coming inside?"

"ye ye, you should check out Himeko's delicious dinner!" Makoto said excitedly.

Before Chikane could answer, her phone rang. "Excuse me I need to take this call"

"ah, It's fine, please take your time" Himeko said.

Chikane gave an apologetic smile as she head out to take her call. "Hello?" her tone is cold.

"Chikane, where are you!" It's the voice of her sister- Kaede Himemiya.

"I'm at a friend's house right now, what do you need?"

"A friend's house? You have friend?" Her sister said in a mocking voice. "I supposed you decided to take father's advice in making social friend for yourself. Anyhow, father wanted you home right now."

"I got it, I will get back soon. Now if you excuse me." Chikane hanged up without waiting for her sister's reply. She went back to Himeko and Makoto.

"I am very sorry Himeko, but I cannot remain here. My father has urgent business thus requested me to come back" Chikane said ruefully.

"ah no, it's ok, you should go back and not let your father waiting"

"aw and here I just met my idol too, but ye, you should go back" Makoto remarked.

"Thank you, and I will call you Himeko"

"ah..thank, and sorry for today" Himeko regarded the incident where she end up crying on Chikane's chest.

"Don't mention it" Chikane winked, with that, she headed back to the limousine. The sapphire eyes still gazing upon the blond woman as the car drove pass her. A bit regretful that she have to depart from her angel in such short moment.

Makoto slightly noticed the intimacy that Chikane gave to Himeko, she said with a serious tone in contrast to her previous one. "So, Himeko, how did you got to meet such a high status person?"

"I just met her by chance today, and she helped me a lot today" Himeko said shyly.

"Hmm, just today eh... I heard rumor that the Himemiyas are all stuck up people. Especially Chikane Himemiya, she barely talk to anyone at all, I heard she is an ice queen at school, she gave people cold look and ignored them most of the time or _all the time_, and she threw away all the love letters without a care for their feelings. She shot down proposal very quickly, she cut off what the proposers have to say after she heard the confession, it's like she planned on reject them before they even confess. She injured people in her practice club but apparently, they said she barely have any remorse. Himeko, for her to help you right on the first meeting is quite an accomplishment...but I don't think she is a good person..."

"Mako-chan, I thought you are her fan? Beside, Chikane-chan is not like that! How do you know so much about her anyway? You haven't even met her until today."

"Yes, I admired her for her talent, I'm not lying when I said how awesome she is. Admire a person for their skill and like them as a person are two different things. Plus, I heard these rumor about her from a very good source"

"A good source?"

"From Souma"

"You also keeping in contact with Souma?"

"Yes, we became friend after he got rejected by you."

"ah..." Himeko still felt guilty about that. "However, that doesn't mean you should judge someone based on what someone else said about that person. The truth remains that you don't know Chikane-chan at all!" Himeko angrily said. For some reason she is very sad and bitter at the fact that both her best friend and childhood friend got a bad opinion toward Chikane Himemiya.

"What about you Himeko? Don't you also judge Chikane even though you barely know her? You only met her today for gods sake. What make you think she is a good person?"

"That...she helped me"

"People helping each other all the time, that doesn't make them a good person you know...most of the time, they help people only because of ulterior motive"

"Mako-chan!"

"fine fine, I'll hold off my opinion about her, just be careful though Himeko"

Himeko sighed. She know full well that Makoto only worried about her. Yet, she felt a strong desire to protect Chikane's reputation. _What make her so confident that Chikane is a good person? _

"Anyhow Mako-chan, let go and eat dinner shall we? And thank for your concerns, I'll be careful" Himeko gave a slight smiled to Makoto as they both walked in the dorm. Makoto smiled in return.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own kannazuki no miko

after I already posted the third chapter, I felt like it also short just like the 2nd one (it's a bit longer though)

I'm not a descriptive person, but I tried to. If I have to describe me and Himeko, we are not very different in term of choosing the right words to say. I'm honestly having a hard time writing Chikane's lines as a natural-smooth-persuasive person.

* * *

><p>Ch.4<p>

The Himemiya mansion covered in gold and silver lines. The center is a dark metal gate with fences stretched far till the end to the dead-end street. All wall are painted in cream colors and not a scratch to be seen. It's interior showered with classic designs with famous contemporary paintings down to classical one. The floor are covered with marble in ivory, whilst cold, there are several warm slippers lined on a wooden shelf. Near the stairs, Chikane spotted her father standing with two hands clasped on the handle. His complexion might seemed happy, but to her, it was nothing but trouble.

"You called for me father?"

"Why yes, I heard from the school today, that you and Souma are both in a project of some sort? And that you two are dating one another." His smile grew into a smirk.

"And you told me you don't need to spy on me, anyhow, whatever the rumor is, they aren't true and I'm just happened to be near Souma when he and his group doing the project"

"Then make it true."

"Excuse me?"

"I don't get why you don't like Souma Ougami. I heard he is pretty popular. His family is considered powerful among us. From what I seen of him, he seemed to be a very handsome one. Why, he received just as much love letters as you. Athlete, smart, good reputation, came from money. What is there about him that you don't like?"

Her father tried to lists all the good things that he could think of, sadly, none of it have anything to do with her preferences. She doubt Ougami himself wanted to marry her at all considered the way they both acted toward one another.

"Father, since when did you lowered yourself to money when we barely need any more of those?" Chikane spoke of truth. The Himemiya is one of the richest family international. Even if they spent their money in extravagant every day, they will hardly ran out of it.

"How dare you!" He snapped- realized that he raised his voice, he calmed down. "Anyway, this is not just about money, it's status. The more connection we have with other prominent figures, the more likely your grandfather will choose us as his successor"

"And then what?"

"what do you mean?"

"After he choose brother as a successor then what? Even if we are not the successor then what? We will only move back to being a branch, but we are still rich, still powerful. It's just a title"

"It is not just a title!" He snapped again. "It's pride! And dignity! This is something you will never understand! You will do as I said, either you do it or you are to be grounded"

"Why me? You know it yourself, I'm never going to be the successor, then why are you putting all your expectation on me and leave brother and sister alone?" Chikane shouted back.

"Because you are the only one I can _depended_ on!" Her father said- then noticed what he just spouted out, he quickly became quiet.

Chikane snorted "hah-If my hard works and efforts resulted in your constantly pressure and pester...then I rather quit" She slowly took her bag and went upstair, leaving her father hanging.

* * *

><p>The conversation between Chikane and Akira seemed to be in their private room. Unfortunately, it reached someone's ears. It was none other than Kyou Himemiya- the first son of Akira. He is bitter. In spite of being the first son, his father never depend on him. Akira keeps praising Chikane and told Kyou that he should catch up to his little sister. He is burning with the passion that someday, he will surpass Chikane. Yet, apparently he can't even surpass Rikuto and Taichi- the two sons of Daisuke Himemiya. Feeling his own failure and a crushed ego, he tossed all of his anger upon the Himemiya princess. Kyou clenched his fist and walked away.<p>

* * *

><p>Chikane headed to her king-size bed after the bath. She wished she could move out soon. She's already 18 years old, her father seemed to be dead set against his children moving out. The whole mansion is too big anyway. One can even get lost in it. There are plenty of rooms left over, so it's not that she mind, though sometimes she wishes she could have more privacy instead of returning home and listen to her father's constant bickering. One day when this whole successor fuel dies out, she will definitely move out. Then she looked at her pendant and caressing the pink shell gently. She thinks of Himeko, that warm smile, how shy the blond hair woman is. How cute she is. The amethyst eyes that shined directly at her. The sincerity in it showered Chikane with full genuine. <em>I wondered what Himeko is doing right now. Himeko...I miss you. <em>

Himeko can't sleep. She keeps thinking about the azure hair woman. Her sapphire eyes are so seductively inviting- it's so deep, so mysterious. Her voice, her gentle caressed when she embraced Himeko. _That_ graceful and beautiful woman embraced Himeko. _Embraced. _Himeko gave a started. She could felt her face reddening. Embarrassed by her own thought, she quickly covered her face with a pillow and tossed around some more on her bed as she gradually falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>7:00 AM Saturday at the Himemiya headquarter. <strong>

"Welcome back Himemiya-sama"

"Thank you"

Kaoru Himemiya is in his graceful figure. A proud man that walked with dignity yet barely showed any of his arrogance side. Despite his old age, his eyes are sharp and always showing perceptive.

"So how is Akira and Daisuke up to lately?" He asked his secretary.

"As always, they hate each other"

Sighed Kaoru. "Really, those two never stop fighting even after I picked one of them to be the successor. Apparently I made it worst. I hoped their children won't be the same as them."

"Your hope is unfulfilled."

"Oh?"

"It seemed like they took after their parents. Especially Kyou, Rikuto, and Taichi who constantly competing with one another. Kaeda is very arrogance for her own good. She went out almost every night and spent money needlessly, it's clear that she had given up in being the successor- knowing herself that she won't have a chance anyway. As for Chikane, she is as cold as ever. I don't think she has any interest in being the successor- you never know what that girl is thinking, but she still at the top among all of your grandchildren."

"None of them have the qualities of being my successor"

"Not even Chikane?"

"Not even Chikane."

"Because she is a girl?"

"No, in fact I don't care about that. It offended me you think otherwise" Kaoru chuckled. "It's strange coming from such a traditional old man isn't it?" Kaoru let out another sighed. "I was wrong to put Akira for successor just because he is slightly better than Daisuke in term of academic and social connections, in the end it solved nothing"

"My apologize for the assumption. And you are being quite picky, your five grandchildren are already among the top of their most-prestigious school."

"I am learning from my old mistake, it doesn't matter if they are at the top or not. I will not use that to judge them."

"What quality are you talking about?"

"It is something the Himemiya are all missing" Kaoru looks into the distance as he reminiscing his wife. "Now excuse me, I have to go visit a friend."

"I don't remember you have any appointment today sir"

"Friends don't need appointment to meet each other, those are not my friends, they are merely business partners."

Leaving his secretary wondering to himself, Kaoru took off another trip to Mahobora.

* * *

><p>It is 8:00 AM now. Not yet time for Himeko to wake up- not in Saturday. However, as soon as her phone rang, Himeko immediately opened her eyes and grabbed it.<p>

"Hello, this is Himeko Kurusugawa". _I hope this is Chikane-chan._

"Hello child, sorry to bothered you so early, do you have time?"

"K-kaoru-san?" It's rare for Kaoru to called her this early. "Yes, of course, I have no school today" Even if he is not Chikane. Himeko is very happy since the old man is the only one she treated as family.

As usual, Himeko greeted the old man with a big warm hug "It's nice to see you again kaoru-san!"

"Me too dear." He love the hug very much. If only his grandchildren or children willing to do the same for him. As far as he know, the only one who ever hug him this way is Minami Himemiya- his deceased wife.

"Do you want to come in Kaoru-san?" They are in front of the dorm.

"Yes please. Sorry for the intruded"

"No no, I'm very glad that you came!" Himeko gave a warmly smile showing her genuine happiness. As usual, he love that expression.

Himeko opened the door for the old man then quickly went and make his favorite tea. She got used to the routine when she met him years ago. The man would always requested the same tea. She put down his tea without the need for him to request it this time. Kaoru appreciated this.

"Himeko"

"Yes Kaoru-san?"

"Have you ever wondering about who I am?"

"I would be lying if I said I'm not curious. Though, all that matter to me is that you came to visit me whenever you have free time, and that I love you like a dear family member." Himeko's voice is light as she spoke of truth. Her eyes half closing in reminiscent at the thought of having a family member- she didn't count her aunt and uncle of course, that doesn't mean she is ungrateful to them. She grateful to them for taking care of her- in regardless to what they had done to her in the process. They abused her verbally, physically, yanked her hair, and barely gave her two meals per day, not even a full meal either- She was too young to have a job to support herself then. She used to be very thin. Kaoru saw firsthand what her aunt and uncle does. She is eternally grateful to him for sponsoring her out of the house. Now, Himeko had her own job. She once attempted to repay Kaoru back for his sponsoring. He insistently refused it- claiming that by not accepting his offer, he would feel very bad to his wife in heaven. Himeko couldn't say anything more.

Watching Himeko, Kaoru himself felt delighted.

"I have my reason for not revealing my identity. I fear that people will bothered you as soon as they know you are associated with me. Though I doubt even if you know who I am, it doesn't make any differences anyway." Kaoru know that even if Himeko know the truth, she wouldn't treat him any differently. After all, power and status are, but nothing to Himeko.

"You will know who I am eventually Himeko, only when the matter in my family dies out" Kaoru said in a firm tone.

"Your family have problem Kaoru-san?" Himeko said worrily.

It's amused Kaoru that even after he told her that he can not reveal his identity right now, Himeko only concerned for his family.

"Yes, my family don't like each other you see, so I'm kind of lonely. What do you think I should do to make my family get along with one another Himeko?

"Why are they fighting in the first place" Himeko is puzzled.

"Well..." Kaoru need to choose the right word for this. "The family all wanted something you see, but only one person can get it. They don't realize themselves that no one had the qualification to obtain it, and umm..."

"Do they need that something that bad? Will they be in trouble if they don't have it?"

"Not really, they are actually functioning normal even if they don't have it"

"Then just give that something to someone who need it or have the qualification for it."

Kaoru look at Himeko, not knowing what to say next. If he said the wrong thing, Himeko would figure out what he mean right away.

Himeko looked at Kaoru in perplexed. "Isn't that how things supposed to be? If the thing is the obstacle or the main cause for the fight, isn't it better to just _remove_ it?"

Kaoru clamped up. This is not something that can be explained without telling the blond woman the whole truth- maybe if he can somehow twisted the words. Though, he gotta admitted, what Himeko said seemed to be the most logical thing ever.

"But Himeko, that something is also the thing that hold the family together for generation after generation."

"Oh...You said the family can function without it so I thought..."

"It's true, the family can still living their life normally without it- but they need it to... continue their bloodline." Kaoru not sure if he used the right word or not, but just to give Himeko a better idea.

Now, Himeko got no idea what Kaoru talking about- She is not a very perceptive person nor a smart person in this case. Heck, if she is smart, she wouldn't struggle so much in her math class. "Now you confused me Kaoru-san- is bloodline really that important to the point of tearing your family apart?"

"Well..."

"For example, I still love you even if I'm not relate to you am I not?" Himeko smile in an adorable manner- unknowing to herself that her statement might change her life forever.

Kaoru's eyes lighted up."You are right Himeko" The old man suddenly gave out a laugh, and that startled Himeko.

"Kaoru-san..?"

"It-it's nothing, I just realized how foolish I am" Kaoru was relieved. There are many problems regarding the family lines. However, bloodline is no longer a problem in his _problem_ list.

"I see...as long as you okay"

Kaoru then raised up from his seat. He still half laughing. Apparently, seeking the answer from Himeko proved to be very effective than he thought. His thought cut off when Himeko's cellphone rang. The cute woman immediately picked it up.

"...Hello?" Himeko said hesitantly.

"Hello Himeko" the husky yet light voice from the other side of the line. It can't be mistaken. Himeko gasped. _It's Chikane-chan's voice. _

"Chikane-chan!"

Kaoru raised once of his eyebrow when he overheard the name. _Chikane-chan...? _

"So Himeko, do you have free time today"

Himeko glanced at Kaoru then replied. "I'm sorry Chikane-chan, but I have a guest at my house right now. He is a very important person to me..." Himeko said ruefully.

Chikane is dejected by Himeko's statement. Not because the young blond don't have free time, but by the mere fact that there is a guy whom Himeko deemed very important- is at her house _right now_.

Himeko noticed the long pause from the other lines, she speaks up. "ah..but I might be free this afternoon, if you still available-" The blond woman trailed off. There is still a long pause which worried her. _Oh no, did I said something wrong? Is she mad at me because I can't be with her right away?_

"Say Himeko" Chikane finally back to her sense. Himeko felt relieved when she heard the azure hair woman's voice again.

"Do you mind if I come over?"

"eh?" _Now this is unexpected_. "I don't mind..."

With Himeko's permission, Chikane left one last sentence "alright, just wait there Himeko, I'll come right away." She hurriedly jump on the limousine and drove it herself- heading straight to Himeko's dorm.

Kaoru who happened to overheard Himeko's short conversation can't help but be curious. "Who was that on the phone with you?"

"It's Chikane-chan, the one who helped me the other day when I was called to do photography on Souma's project"

"Oh?" Now apparently, the inside of Kaoru's brain seemed to be clicking together, forming a picturesque of the event. _Chikane and Souma...isn't this too much of a coincidence._

"May I asked what is your friend's last name?"

"Ah, her name is Chikane Himemiya, I just met her yesterday and she helped me a lot, in fact, she is driving here right now, I can properly introduce both of you then."

At that moment, Kaoru immediately stand up. "I'm sorry Himeko, but I gotta go."

"Kaoru-san?"

Kaoru gave a light smiled. "Thank you very much for today Himeko, you helped me a lot with my problem, I have some important business to attend, but I will call you later ok?"

"Ah..ok, I don't think I help you that much. In fact, I need to thank you for visit me today, I'm very happy"

Kaoru patted Himeko on the head. "Anytime, and later my dear." With that said, the old man got on his car and drove off. Countless questions forming in his mind- but he figured he'll deal with them later, for now, he do not wish to see one of his grandchild to encounter him in a girl's house- a stranger and beneath in social status to them, but not to him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kannazuki no Miko.

So I watched some kannazuki no miko amv today. I spotted a scene that never appear in episode 1-12 of kannazuki no miko. It is a scene where Chikane and Himeko in a museum exhibition looking at the painting of themselves in the rose garden. I believed it is a sequel scene of episode 12? If anyone know where that scene come from I WANT to get it. Will be much appreciate.

ps: all the fanfics that are in Spanish- I wanted to read it so bad q-q/ And again thx for the reviews. Excuse my grammar/ you are welcome to correct it. I will be busy this weekend due to my psychology and math test.

Ch.5

As soon as Kaoru got inside his limousine and the car drove off, he took out his cellphone and gave a called to his personal secretary.

"Hello, how may I help you Himemiya-sama?"

"Hello Mitsuru-san, I have a request."

"Whatever it is, I am ready to comply."

"I wanted you to check up on Chikane."

"What do you mean? Didn't I always do that?" It came as a surprise for Mitsuru. Kaoru had personally ordered him to investigate on all of his grandchildren a long time ago, this time he wanted the secretary to check up on Chikane specifically. _He never paid much attention to Chikane as the rest of his grandchildren_.

"I wanted you to come to this address. Chikane will come here, and as soon as she arrived, I wanted you to ordered a few of your people to spy on her and report back to me." Kaoru then took a deep breath whilst said in hesitation. "There is this girl here- she's about Chikane's age. She has long blond hair, amethyst eyes, she is very cute...and because her hair colors and eyes are uncommon, you will definitely recognize her as soon as you see her...well, I wanted you and your people to protect her in case Chikane plans to do something to her."

Mitsuru is uncertain but he can't refuse Kaoru's request. "I got it, I will immediately come here."

"I am counting on you." The old man ended the conversation, he decided to go back to his office. Based on the previous conversation between Himeko and Chikane, apparently they planned to go out somewhere but Himeko can't because of him. However, it bugged him due to the intimated way the blond woman addressed Chikane. The Himemiya were taught at an early age that they all needed to be aware of people trying to get close to them- use them for their fame and status. This is the main reason why Himemiya doesn't let people called them by their first name so casually, with the exception to social _friends_ of the same high status. They don't want to appear affable- those who got such privilege can bragged, and used that same privilege under the guise of being the Himemiya's friend to carry out their dirty deed. Kaoru knew that Chikane is an indifferent child. So far of what he observed, Chikane don't have anyone that she can call "real friend". That is to be expected with her personality. The old man met Chikane several times accompanied by Akira and Atsuko. All Chikane did is greeted Kaoru in a polite manner whilst her father bragging about her throughout the conversation. The azure hair woman remained cold and quiet- it left a bitter taste for Kaoru, in all honesty, he doesn't like Chikane that much. Among all of his grandchildren, Chikane is the most distance and apathetic. He had no idea what is Chikane's stand in this whole successor thing; whether she interest in it, or not interest in it, or pretend to not interest in it. It's just like what Misuru said. _You never know what that girl thinking. _

Kaoru snapped out of his thought when his cell rang. "Hello?"

"Hello Himemiya-sama, I had reached the address that you gave me."

"Good, the dorm room is 4657, have you seen Chikane's car yet?"

"I do sir, apparently she is inside the dorm."

"I see, please continue to observe."

"Yes sir."

Now Kaoru became anxious. He got no idea why someone such as Chikane would let another person that she just met yesterday called her in such intimacy. According to Himeko, the azure hair woman also helped her quite a bit- to the point that Chikane is now allowed to come inside the dorm or invite the blond woman out somewhere. What if- What if Chikane knew that up until now Kaoru had been visiting Himeko? What if she planned to use Himeko against Kaoru? Bribe her? Black mail her? So that Himeko would persuade the old man to choose Chikane as the successor? Either way, he feared that Chikane will harm Himeko. _Am I reading too much into this? _

* * *

><p>Chikana had arrived and went inside the dorm. She is nervous, very nervous. <em>Am I too intruding? She did said she had a guest. Yet, I'm still came here forcefully<em>.

"Chikane-chan, what would you like to drink?" Himeko asked.

"Ah...I'm fine, by the way, where is the guest you mentioned before?"

"Oh he left, he said he got important business to attend."

"I see...May I ask who is that..?" _Oh gosh, my habit of intruding too much in Himeko's privacy. _

Himeko gave a warm smile when she talked about the old man. "He is a very kind man, he helped me get away from my aunt and uncle. He sponsored me in this dorm, and he had been my friend for years now. I wanted to repay him someday."

"Get away from your aunt and uncle?"

"...yes..I was abused"

"I see...I'm glad you're ok now, if you need anything I'll be willing to help ok?" Chikane said sympathetically. She wished she could be there with Himeko when the event happened. She wished she could be _the one_ that helped Himeko instead.

"Thank you Chikane-chan, but I'm fine now, he moved me away from their house."

"D-Do you love him." -_Gods, please kill me now. _

"I do!"

At that moment, Chikane felt tight in her chest. A certain organ is aching inside her. She could swear a spear just went straight through her heart. "Is...that so."

Sensing anguished from Chikane, the young blond immediately corrected herself "I love him just like a family member!"

"Eh?"

Himeko blushed. She didn't know why she felt the need to say that. She was bothered by the fact that the azure hair woman might misunderstood. "I mean...he is an old man, he is very kind and..um."

"Oh.." The sapphire eyes woman suddenly felt very relieve. Feeling ecstatic, she took all of her courage to ask Himeko."D-Do...you want to have lunch with me?" She didn't said it as fluently as she intended. Both of her hands on her laps, her eyes staring at the floor, feeling afraid to look up.

For some reason, Himeko thinks the woman is very cute that way. "I would love to!" She said in her most delighted smile.

Chikane immediately looked up with a smile across her face. "Let go shall we?" Gaining confident, she lead Himeko out of the dorm and to her car.

"Himemiya-sama, your granddaughter and the blond hair girl had both gone to the car, I think they going somewhere." Said Mitsuru.

"I see, please follow them."

"Yes sir"

* * *

><p>It is now 10:00 AM- Chikane brought the young blond to the most luxurious and deluxe restaurant she could find. Himeko mouth was hanging open as the waiter bowed to both of them and took Chikane's car key for parking. Inside, there were a lot of people chatting to one another, dressing in very formal and extravagant outfits that one could only see in important party event. It made Himeko nervous whether or not her own outfit would suffice in such a place. She secretly checked her wallet and if need to, she would have to use her credit card in case she can't afford the meal. Somehow that slight action managed to caught the shining sapphire eyes that were immersing on Himeko the whole time.<p>

"Himeko, would you allowed me to pay for this whole meal please?"

"Eh!?- no, I can't inconvenienced you like this, I would like to pay for my own if possible-"

"I'm the one invited you here, and my grandmother in heaven would never forgive me if I let you pay." Chikane cut in with firmness.

Himeko stopped in dead track. For some reason the azure hair woman reminded her of Kaoru- when he used that same excuse to refuse Himeko's repayment with that same resoluteness. It was easier to argue against Souma or Makoto since Souma seemed to back down easily while Makoto is not good with being dead set in something.

In the end, Himeko gave in to Chikane with a sighed, the azure hair woman had a huge grin on her face. Whilst looking at the order, a growled from the blond's stomach embarrassed her to death. Chikane merely gave a chuckled at that. "It's a good thing we decided to go eat isn't it?"

"y-yes..." Himeko's cheek now developed a pink tinge. The blond had no idea which food to order- they all sound foreign to her, she settled with order the same thing as Chikane.

Mitsuru is sitting in the table on the far corner, with enough distance so that the two women won't notice him and he can still observe them. Unknowingly to him, Chikane already caught on. She noticed a foreign car parking at an oddly spot when she and the cute woman stepped out of the dorm. The car disturbingly resembled that of the Himemiya's vehicles. She suspected her father is the one who ordered his people to spy on her. She couldn't careless though, she merely having lunch with her _friend_- that should be alright, after all, this is normal for teenagers at her age. She don't wanted any distraction nor interference between her and Himeko's date. _A date? I like how that sound. _

Himeko is conscious of the sapphire eyes which immersing at her throughout the meal. It watched her every movement, it glanced at her lips, her hands, and sometimes it caught her eyes- it slightly looked away in flustered then brought its attention back to the young blond right away. It ignited a fire in Himeko's chest- she felt herself boiling with desires.

Watching Himeko, Chikane wished she could trade place with the spoon in the cute woman's mouth. She saw her licked it, tasted it, and it sent shuddered within the azure-hair's body. _Gosh, I am a pervert_.

"Umm...Chikane-chan.."

"What is it Himeko?" Chikane broke out of her daydream.

"Aren't you gonna eat?"

"O-Oh right, excuse m-me" She is stuttering again. Chikane looked back to her lunch, they are quite tasteless in contrast to the sight of the amethyst eyes woman. Right now, what she really wanted to taste- it's certainly not the food.

"Say..Himeko"

"After this, well..do you wanted to go somewhere with me?"

"Where to?" Himeko asked curiously.

"Anywhere." _As long as I'm with you. _

* * *

><p>11:30 AM, Chikane brought Himeko to an exhibition to watched various of paintings and photograph displays. The young blond who always had a thing for arts is thrilled at the sight. The sapphire eyes woman then spotted a piano at the center of the place. She asked the supervisor for permission if she can play on it or not. He was reluctant at first but immediately recognized the face of the Himemiya heiress- whose family also owned this museum, he quickly lead her to the musical instrument.<p>

Her first chords echoed the place. Himeko turned her head at the sound. She saw the azure-hair woman in her beautiful figure, sitting on the piano. Slowly, her fingers started to dance in swift movement. The sound flooded the room and enchanted anyone who heard it. It started with a huge impact in allegro, then gradually slow down in andante, and gone faster and faster again. Everyone's breath got caught in the melancholy.

After the sapphire eyes woman finished playing. Everything is in absolute silence. Finally, someone muttered "She played like a beast."

One person started to clap, then another person, then the rest followed, with whistles and yelling. They are all in hyped, with several voices requested for encore.

Himeko felt moisture in her eyes, she also claps when the azure hair woman stepped toward her with a bemused look. "Did you enjoy it?"

"Yes..Chikane-chan. I love it very much-" Now, trails of water is raining down from the amethyst eyes. The beautiful woman took out a handkerchief from her pocket and gently wiped the tears off from the cute blond.

* * *

><p>"Himemiya-sama, your granddaughter had brought the blond girl to a very expensive restaurant then to an exhibition where she played a beautiful piece for her."<p>

"Is that so."

"I don't think this is something a friend would do for a friend, much less coming from your granddaughter."

"Please continue to observe them."

"As you wished"

Kaoru is not quite sure what Chikane's purpose is. Maybe she is trying to gain Himeko's favor knowing that the young blond had some connection with him? That would be a clever move against him. He should warn Himeko to be cautious with his granddaughter. After all these years of checking on her and the other grandchildren, he know that Chikane love to put on a facade with other people around her- her smile is fake, her politeness is fake, her kindness is fake, inside the girl is a hollow empty void of emotions . It is not a surprise for her to use someone then toss them out like trash. _Maybe Himeko is in danger_.

* * *

><p>5:00 PM, Chikane had drove Himeko home from their date. At first, it is only for lunch, then to the exhibition, then to the aquarium, after that they went shopping- in which this time Himeko is dead set in paying for herself and shushed Chikane from saying anything further. Finally, they have dinner at a restaurant that Himeko choose and invite- in which this time Chikane had no say regarded to who pay the bill. Her excuse was "You already paid for me this morning, it is my turn- and if you don't accept it, I would feel very bad with my parents in heaven" - accompany with a puppy dog eyes. It is a move that she learned from both Kaoru and Chikane. The amethyst eyes woman got home with a victory grin when the sapphire eyes conceded.<p>

"Chikane-chan...thank you very much for today."

Slightly flushed, the azure hair replied back "Not at all, it's my pleasure, I should be the one to thank you...I have a lot of fun."

Seeing how cute the beautiful woman is when she flushed. Himeko rises her feet a bit and kissed Chikane in the cheek, a slight peck- then she covered her face in extreme embarrassment.

Chikane is stunned. She snapped back to reality and realized what just happened, she felt million of hot coals burning her entire face.

"See you later Chikane-chan..." Said Himeko- her face is still red.

"Later..Himeko." -Chikane is dead embarassed- She wished she could experience that sensation again. _Maybe a bit longer and deeper_.

That concluded their entire date as Himeko went back to her dorm and Chikane got back in her car. They both wished their date could continue forever.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kannazuki no Miko

Ch.6 Remade. (very short chapter)

* * *

><p>Ch.6<p>

6:00PM

Himeko is very happy right now. She can't believe Chikane came to her dorm and took her out on a date. She squealed in her pillow, reminiscing the entire day whilst tracing her own lips. _The lips that kissed Chikane-chan's cheek. _

Himeko broke from her own thought when her cell rang. _It's Kaoru-san's number. _

"Hi Kaoru-san!"

"Hello child." Kaoru is a bit hesitant before he proceed with what he about to say.

"You told me that your friend is Chikane Himemiya right?"

"Yes?"

"Did she..umm..tell you anything strange?"

"Not really, she helped me the other day so we just hanged out to eat dinner and stuffs."

"I did some investigation on that child, and...well, the child is dangerous so you should be careful." Kaoru felt bad, to think that there will be a day when he badmouth his own grandchild.

_Again...why are all the important people in my life disliked Chikane-chan. _

"Himeko?"

Snapped out of her thinking, Himeko found her voice. "Kaoru-san, thank for telling me about her. I understand that some people had bad opinions toward her, but she is very nice if you know her in person..." The young blond trailed off.

"Himeko..." _But I do know her in person._

"I know you care for me and I appreciated that. I will be careful, please don't worry too much about it." Himeko said in a resigned smile.

"Alright dear, just be careful ok?"

"I will, please have a good rest kaoru-san."

"You too, and later."

The conversation ended. Kaoru still can't drop his worry regarding Chikane. Maybe Himeko is too naive, thus, she cannot sense the danger or the calculating that his own granddaughter had set up for the blond. Maybe he should confront with Chikane directly. But what if it just a coincidence? What if Chikane really didn't know about the relationship between Himeko and him? That doesn't explain the way his granddaughter treated Himeko today. Based on what Mitsuru told him, it is not an act toward a friend, much less coming from someone such as Chikane. Therefore, the former theory seemed to make more sense. It is an act with the desires to gain someone's favor. _Chikane trying to gain Himeko's favor? For what? _

As for Himeko, she herself got no idea where are all this confidents regarding Chikane came from. They only met for two days, she wondering if this is love at first sight. However, even if it is, it doesn't make sense for a person to put absolute trust in someone that they only met recently. Love aside, to Himeko, trust is not unconditional, trust should be earn. Yet, she got a feeling Chikane already earned her trust a long time ago- _and she also earned her love a long time ago_. When is that, she do not know. The more she indulged in her thinking, the more it is confusing for her. She is very happy though, more happy than she ever imagine when Chikane took her hand, when they're together, on their date. She felt like she could literally go anywhere as long as the azure hair woman is there. _Maybe Chikane-chan is the person I'm waiting for. _

Himeko then heard the sound of key clicking. Makoto is back from her track and field practice.

"Hi Himeko." The athlete greeted with some sadness.

"Welcome back Mako-chan...did something happened?"

"Well...I have something to tell you Himeko."

"What is it?" Based on the brunette's tone, Himeko expected a very bad news; otherwise, there is no way such an enthusiastic person like Makoto would acted like this.

"I got an athlete scholarship to the prestigious Tokyo University."

Hearing the words, Himeko exclaimed. "Mako-chan, isn't that great!?"

"...but I have to move away from this dorm."

"Ah..." Himeko realized what her best friend mean. It mean they can't see each other as often anymore.

Giving a deep sighed, the young blond assured. "Mako-chan...this is a great chance, you should accept it, plus I will visit you."

"but but...-" Makoto broke out a sob, "-we will barely have time for one another...and I can't taste your delicious cooking again...what if someone bully you and I'm not here? What if...what if-" Before Makoto could speak further, an index finger silenced her lips.

"Mako-chan, even if we're far apart, you're still my best friend. We can call each other remember? And if we have time, we could go out, shopping, going to places, talk to each other about what happen in our life, you and I could crash in each other's house once in a while too."

That was the last straw, Makoro cried in Himeko's embrace. The amethyst eyes gently patted on her friend's head assuring her that distance will not break their friendship.

What Himeko doesn't know is the feeling that was hidden inside the brunette hair woman. Makoto love Himeko, not as a friend, but as a lover.

_She first saw Himeko getting late to class several times, and every times, the young blond would tripped and fell face down on the ground. Makoto tried her hardest not to laugh at the scene. The blond seemed to almost burst out crying as Makoto approached and extended her hand to the cute girl. What she seen is a bright smile with gratitude when the girl grabbed Makoto's hand and whispered a 'thank you' in embarrassment. They started hanging out with each other often. Makoto noticed that there are people who bullied the young blond. They bullied her because she lost both of her parents. They bullied her because she is clumsy and shy. They bullied her because of their own insecurities. They bullied her because they wanted to feel better about themselves. They bullied her because they don't have the gut to pick on someone their own size. The scene enraged Makoto as she stands between Himeko and the bullies. She jumped at them and punched them, scratched them. The fight ended when the teachers came. Himeko explained to the authorities what had happened to spared Makoto from getting suspend. Their friendship deepened after the incident. The bullies stopped their harassment on Himeko in fear of Makoto's wrath. The brunette is already a great athlete at the time. Makoto never noticed the scars on Himeko's back because the young girl hid them pretty well. The truth came out when Himeko asked the brunette if it's okay to transferred in her dorm. Makoto was mad, mad at the fact that Himeko never tell her about the abusive aunt and uncle. However, she is very glad that someone had helped the young blond from those abusive people. She is also glad at the fact that they're going to be roommate. However, she never had the chance to confess to Himeko. Every night, the young blond would look at her old photograph pictures and cried- even though, those pictures only showed Himeko in it. Makoto looked at them as well, and she felt like something is missing in those pictures- it is sad and empty. What broke the brunette's confident is when Himeko turned down Souma Ougami- the most popular boy in school. Her reason is kind of ridiculous- 'I'm waiting for someone'. Whoever is it that Himeko waiting for, Makoto had a feeling that she never stand a chance against that 'imaginary' lover. _


	7. Chapter 7

Thank You some of you for minor grammar correction. I reposted it.

Ch.7

Morning 8:00AM

Chikane contemplated the whole date with Himeko yesterday. If could, she wished she can have another one. _Should I call her now or-_

"Chikane, are you in there?" Atsuko called her daughter.

"Yes mom." Groaned inwardly, Chikane went and opened the door to see a woman with dark brownish hair and blue eyes dressed in one-piece with her back exposed.

"Akira and I are going to visit your grandfather today, you are coming along with Kyou and Kaede, also, that wrecked Emi will be there as well- along with her husband and children." Atsuko said infuriated.

Chikane sighed. Her mother dislikes Emi Himemiya. They used to be rivals back in high school and university, to think that both of them married into the Himemiya. The Himemiya already in fuels with father and uncle despise each other, it doesn't help when her mother and aunt also loath one another. Now all those hatred carries on with their children. Chikane on the other hand, just wanted to hurry up and move out from this family.

The family arrived at a traditional Japanese house with a huge pond outside of it. The exterior and interior looked very simple. The house showing several calligraphies works and paintings of fishes and horses. Further inside is a huge room with an old man sitting in seiza, dignify, and intimidate as always. The other side of the door opened, showing Daisuke and his family. Akira grimaced at them, likewise Daisuke looked at him with a hint of distaste. Emi and Atsuko simply gave each other death stares. Taichi and Rikuto grinned in arrogant toward Akira's children, Kyou and Kaede made an annoyed look. Chikane simply expressionless.

Kaoru snapped at the sight."Enough, all of you!" Turning his children attention toward him."I invited all of you here for a peaceful meal. If I ever see any of you acting like just now, you are welcome to leave!"

"Our apologizes father" Akira and Daisuke voiced. "Why have you called us here?"

"Is it strange for a father to eat with his children and grandchildren?"

"N-No, of course not."

"Good, now let all of us seat." Kaoru resigned back to his seiza position. He made a quick glance toward Chikane. The reason for this dinner is to unite his children of course, but another part of it is to find out Chikane's intention. He cleared his throat. "Chikane, I need to talk to you."

The whole table went silent, some gasped. The head of the family wanted a private talk with one of his grandchild is unheard of. Kaoru never do that before, not to any of his grandchildren in fear of being accuse of favoritism. Though, Chikane is an excellent child, so it's not a surprise when she got called. However, the idea doesn't settled well with Daisuke and the rest of his family. It doesn't settled well with Kyou Himemiya either.

Back in their private hall. Kaoru has his chat with Chikane. "What are you planning?"

Chikane herself was a bit surprise. She never thought a day would come when she could talk with her grandfather face to face. "I don't get what you mean."

"Where were you this Saturday then?"

"Saturday?...I was hanging out with my friend."

"As far as I know, you don't have any friend."

A bit mad at the old man's statement, but she admitted, he was right when he said she didn't have any friend- not until now that is. The azure hair woman said. "I never thought you have the same spying habit like my father."

"Why you-" Before Kaoru could finish his sentence, he realized that he might be a bit rude toward his grandchild. "Ahem- it was just a coincidence that I saw you with your 'friend' the other day."

"You were in Mabohora?"

"I am, you know my wife was born in Mabohora."

"Ah...Anyway, I was just hanging out with a friend. Why are you questioning me about this?" According to Chikane, the topic of this talk shouldn't be any of her grandfather's business.

Based on the way his granddaughter questioned him, he realized that she had no idea about the relationship between him and Himeko. A bit relieved at that, now he has to find a good excuse to answer Chikane. Kaoru in a million years, never imagine himself stuttering in front of his own granddaughter, but based on what he about to say, it is understandable. "I think your friend is...c-cute." Kaoru noticed he just spouted out the dumbest thing ever. What kind of grandfather would commented on how cute the friend of his grandchild look.

Chikane however, instead of finding it strange, she actually agreed. "I know right? She is really cute!"

Kaoru abandoned the need to find excuse, he got swept along with his granddaughter. "Y-ye...and really adorable too."

"She make me feel warm all over"

"Y-yes, she is really genuine."

"She is very kind."

"Not many child is polite as her anymore."

"She is the first person to see me for who I am."

"Ohh, I can totally understand that."

"She is shy, but that's her good point."

"True, that's what make her lovely."

"I love her."

"Yes yes"

"huh?"

"Eh?"

"..." Chikane not really sure if the man in front of her is really her grandfather, still, something is wrong here. "Grandfather, I thought you only met my friend by coincidence?"

"I did...anyway, let get back to the meal shall we? The rest must be waiting for us." Kaoru walked back quickly before Chikane could question him any further. _Did she just say love though? _

As soon as Kaoru and Chikane walked back inside the room, Daisuke voiced his opinion "Father, what is the meaning of this?"

"What do you mean Daisuke?"

"You never showed favoritism before, why change your mind now?"

"Oh? What make you think so? Are you against a grandfather from having a private chat with his grandchild?"

"T-that...not what I mean."

"I don't remember raising you into such a rude person." Kaoru remarked.

Daisuke merely looked down on the food, angry and a bit embarrassed. Akira smirked at the sight, Kaoru noticed it as he turned his attention to his other son. "You too Akira, don't think I didn't know you were trying to bribe one of my personal secretary just so he could give me a few good words in your favor."

Akira is bright red. Mitsuru is a very loyal person, no matter how much Akira tried to bribe him, it doesn't go well. "I'm sorry father..."

Kaoru sighed at his two sons, a bit disappointed that this dinner doesn't go as peaceful as he had hoped for. Another thing that bogged his mind is the way Chikane spoke of Himeko. The facade and fake personality that the child always carried around had disappeared when she mentioned the young blond. It seemed...genuine. This is the first time ever that he actually felt closer to his grandchild. This is the exact same emotion that he wished the whole family should carry. Unfortunately, that emotion gone immediately when they stepped back into the dining room, in exchanged to that is the same apathetic face that she always wore. Kaoru could only wondered how someone could changed in just one fleeting moment into a completely different person.

"Father, So what exactly did you need Chikane for?" Akira spoke with a hint of curiosity trying to forget the embarrassment regarding his bribery.

"Ah, it's nothing really, we were just talking about our coincidence meeting in Mabohora."

"Mabohora? Is that where grandmother born?"

"Indeed it is. It just...my usual visit to Minami." It's true that he is there to visit his wife, but he also there to visit Himeko.

"I see...and what is Chikane doing there?"

"I'm there to visit a friend of mine." Chikane said whilst sipping her tea.

"Oh really? You have a friend Chikane? You even went as far to visit that person?" Akira exclaimed, quite surprised in what Chikane said.

"Yes, she is a dear friend."

" I see, I see, so what kind of family does she belongs to?"

Kaoru perked up, he knew exactly what Akira mean. However he is quite interested in what Chikane is about to say.

"She... doesn't belong to any high class family. Her name is-"

Akira interrupted "What do you mean?"

"She don't have any parents...she is living in a dorm and-"

"Enough." Akira said. He is really embarrassed now. The person his daughter visited and called 'a dear friend', whoever that is- he expected her to be in a prestigious family. He is disappointed that was not the case, more so when this is in front of Kaoru Himemiya and his nemesis Daisuke. He don't like the idea that one of his daughter talked about a commoner 'friend' in such intimacy. It's a blow to his reputation.

"What did I tell you about commoner?"

"I should not associate with them..."

"Exactly! Those people are beneath us, at worst, they only trying to leech off of us whilst giving us nothing in return."

Akira's statement unknowingly pissed off both Chikane and Kaoru. When Kaoru about to shush Akira off, the azure hair beat him to it. "Father!" She yelled.

Akira is taken aback. This is the first time he heard his daughter yelled in such an angry voice, even angrier than when she rejected the idea of marriage.

"Himeko is my friend, and she is not the person you thought she is...Himeko never once take advantage of me. Please do not speak badly of her." Glancing a bit across the table, and especially toward her grandfather. Chikane tossed one final sentence."I'm sorry for ruining this meal, I will excuse myself." She opened the door and headed to the car, leaving everyone agape. Kaoru merely amused.

"I-I can't believe it." Akira said. "I'm very sorry father, she is usually not like that, I will definitely teach her a lesson later."

"Why yes, she is a very rude child" Daisuke remarked.

"It's not a surprise, she is Atsuko's child after all" Emi added.

Atsuko frowned at the taunted.

Kaoru cleared his throat. "What did I said about fighting among each other? You are welcome to leave."

Once again, the table went quiet. Satisfied, Kaoru moved on. "Akira, what Chikane said is true, you are being quite rude toward her friend. You don't even know her." Kaoru emphasized the last sentence with a hint of anger.

"My apologize father." Akira gulped.

Daisuke enjoyed the scene where Akira kept making mistake after mistake. However, he don't like the idea that the head of the Himemiya seemed to be taking Chikane's side. Plus, the sudden private conversation between Kaoru and Chikane still bugged him.

The meal ended with servants cleaning up the place. The family all headed home. Kaoru denied any private talk with his children, he needed some alone time. After all, they probably just either want to flatter him, or talk about the incident at the meal. The old man is not in the mood to welcome those two topics. He is thinking about Chikane and the attitude the child carried toward Himeko. He like it a lot. His granddaughter had showed him a favorable side. He should thank Himeko for this. He had no idea what the young blond did, but apparently it cracked down Chikane's wall. Knowing Himeko, he is not surprise. What surprised him is the two of them only met each other for barely three days.

11:30AM

Chikane crashed down on her bed, mad at her father's attitude toward Himeko. Still, she can't help but think about Kaoru today. Chikane noticed he was on the same wavelength as her when they both talked about Himeko. Based on what the old man said, he only saw Himeko by coincidence when she was with Chikane. Regardless, she shouldn't stress about this, her grandfather doesn't seem to hate Himeko and that's all that matter. Up until now, she doesn't really like the old man, or more like, she doesn't like anyone in her family at all. The private chat today with Kaoru seemed to create a kind of closeness that she never felt before within the Himemiya. She got a strange urge to call Himeko again, reaching for the phone in her pocket, she dialed Himeko's number.

The phone rang in Himeko's room, today is Sunday, she is overslept again. She tried to reach her phone only to fell out of the bed herself.

"Go-od morningg." Himeko yawned.

"Good morning Himeko." A melodious voice from the other side woke Himeko up.

"C-Chikane-chan?"

"I take it that you're still sleeping? If so then sorry for waking you up."

"No no, don't worry about it, my fault anyway". She couldn't tell Chikane that she was unable to sleep because she was thinking too much about their date and sad about Makoto moving out.

"Himeko..are you ok?"

"Yes I am, why do you ask?"

"It's just, you sound a bit less enthusiastic than the last time I called you."

Himeko irked, she didn't think her tone is that obvious to be easily noticed through the phone. "I'm sorry Chikane-chan, it just my best friend who is also my roommate had transferred to Tokyo University with scholarship, and I'm happy for her, but also a bit sad to see her go."

"Your best friend? Is it the girl the other day, her name is er..Makoto?"

"Yes, that's her"

"I see, Tokyo University, that's the school Souma and I went to."

"Ohh, I didn't notice that even though I was there once, silly me." Himeko knuckled her head lightly even though Chikane can't see her.

"Don't worry, you'll get plenty of chance to talk to her again, so cheer up k?"

"Thank you Chikane-chan...whenever I talked to you, I felt better."

Chikane blushed, she didn't think Himeko is the type to be good at expressing herself. "M-Me too, I felt better when I talked to you too..."

"hmm...say Chikane-chan." Himeko laid back to her bed and hugged the pillow.

"Yes?"

"Can I see you again?"

"Absolutely, can I come to your house right now?"

"Please."

"I'll be right there."

Just talking is not enough, they both rather see each other face to face.


	8. Chapter 8

I kinda got the whole story down. The problem is how to write it and connect all the point. I will be late in my update than usual because I wanted the chapter to be a bit longer (unless you want otherwise).

Thank for the reviews and enjoy! (I fixed the grammar that mentioned in the reviews atm ty)

**EDIT: **I made a huge mistake at the end of this part when Chikane talking to her father. So I changed it. (if I don't, I would have to think for another plot u.u)

Ch.8

Chikane stands in front of Himeko's dorm door, feeling unusually nervous. She could performed her piano in front of millions of people and still wouldn't be as nervous like right now. As soon as the door opened, stood in front of her is a cute woman with golden tresses and amethyst eyes wearing red t-shirt, black short, in her white sandal. She brought a gray jacket hanging on her arm in case the weather get cold. The young blond became more beautiful every times Chikane saw her. This is their third meeting.

Chikane is as always, alluring and graceful in Himeko's eyes. They both stared at each other for a while looking like two idiots before Chikane snapped out of her trance."Where do you want to go today?"

"Anywhere as long as I'm with you" Himeko answered.

Chikane chuckled. "Isn't that the same as last time?"

"I just wanted to see you, talked to you, and hanged out with you, anywhere else doesn't matter." Himeko said with all honestly.

The azure-hair woman's cheek slightly reddened. She wondered what is their current relationship. Friend? Are friend supposed to have these kind of feelings for each other? She never have friends before- minus 'friends' for social connection purposes. She might find some people attractive, but that's the extend of her feeling toward other. Himeko is the first to make her feel this way. _Possibly the last._

They both walked to the car, Chikane asked "How about we both go to the pool today?"

"Eh? Isn't that too sudden? Plus I don't have any swim suit."

"We'll go shopping for our swimsuit, how about it?"

"Well...umm, ok..." Himeko is a bit shy at the idea, but the thought of seeing the azure hair woman in her swimsuit somehow doesn't seem all that bad.

Chikane lead Himeko inside a huge plaza with many shopping stores. Apparently, this area also owned by the Himemiya. Feeling nervous at the foreign place because everything look costly and exquisite. This is not the usual place where Himeko and Makoto shopped. It's not the usual place where any average teenagers like Himeko would shop either, all the price are skyrocket in comparison to anywhere else. Even though one can literally buy just about anything in such a place, she rather they could go somewhere else less...lavish. Regardless, as long as Chikane here, the young blond happily comply.

Just like Himeko thought, there are not many teenagers here. A lot of ladies and gentlemen, likely politicians or businessmen walking around , they are all wearing expensive brand clothes. There are several restaurants and coffee shops around the place. The architects are amazing, it created a sense of symmetrical and proportional, some of them seemed to be very ancient, probably built a long time ago and instead of fixing it, people just left it there to preserved its original arts. In contrast, some other stores just looks brand new like they just finished building it. In the middle of the plaza is a huge fountain with Themis standing high and water flowing through her scale.

Chikane went inside one of the store and asked for varieties of swimsuits. Himeko followed suit, still awe at the scenery around her. Before she could turn around, the azure hair woman pressed one of the swimsuit toward her chest. The sudden action startled Himeko.

"What do you think about this one Himeko?"

"A-Any is fine."

"No can do, you got to choose the one you like."

"Whichever you choose for me... I will love it."

Slightly flushed, Chikane hesitantly picked out a red swimsuit for Himeko, and the blond immediately regretted what she said. The swimsuit is a bit too bold for Himeko. It's a red bikini with low waist and cross wrap top. The only swimsuit she ever wore is a school one-piece for her gym class, when she grown, that one-piece no longer fit her, there is no other occasion where she need any swimsuit until today. A bit embarrassed, she took the bikini. "I'll take this one then..."

As Himeko heading toward the fitting room, Chikane called out. "Wait..."

"Yes?"

"Since I chose the swimsuit for you, it's your turn to choose mine?"

"Ehh, but I don't know how to choose."

"Please Himeko."

"ok..."

Chikane can't believe it when the piece that Himeko chosen for her is a black bikini with triangle top and tie side low waist bottom. Himeko might complained in her head about how bold her red piece is, but she actually chose a bolder one for Chikane. Both of them can literally felt the sun blazes on their whole faces. _If this is how you want to play the game, then so be it. _A mental note for the two women.

After they both came out of the fitting. Himeko still wrapped her whole body with her arms, afraid to show it blatantly. Chikane on the other hand, came out in her elegant style and completely oblivious to the eyes of many sale assistants and other shoppers who are literally drooling at the sight.

Himeko stared at the azure hair woman. Up until now, she never put much thought about it, but now that she looked at Chikane more clearly, the woman's body is extremely tone in her porcelain skin. It not overly muscular but very firm with the addition of a nice curve to her body, must be due to all the sports and activities that she did in her university. Her body is...perfect in the blond's eyes. It's not just her body, Himeko had been avert her gaze away from the sapphire eyes several times due to her shyness. However, with one careful look, Chikane's eyelashes are long, her face is a sublime beauty, her jaw, her cheekbones, her luscious lips are simply marvelous. Himeko beholds at the irresistible sight before her, her amethyst eyes accidentally rest upon the woman's nearly expose bosom- blame the triangle bikini top. Feeling a bit dizzy, she turned her head away. What she didn't realize is the red liquid dripping down her nose. Somehow, that alarmed Chikane- who was also gazing at Himeko's breathtaking form, not to the point of nosebleed but if it gone any further...

"Himeko, are you okay!?" Chikane immediately got closer and let the young blond leaned on her.

Himeko _was_ okay, it just a little blood. Ironically, Chikane's help is counter-productive because it deals the last blow to the poor blond. With such an extremely close distance between the taller woman's cleavage and her amethyst eyes, before Himeko could comprehend anything around her, she fainted.

Chikane is worry sick. She thought about the moment when Himeko first stepped out of the fitting room. She witnessed an angel descend as the shining sun blazed through her luscious golden tresses. Her lips is moist, her skin is smooth and soft. Her slightly plump cheek made her all the more adorable, she is the epitome of cuteness- who wouldn't want to hug her. Heck, if there are no one around, no annoying sale assistants and shoppers who kept staring at her body, she would definitely jumped straight at the cute blond and hug her for all she worth. No, she definitely would have hug Himeko regardless of all the people watching them, if not for the blond's sudden nosebleed and unconscious.

A bit regret about their swimming date, she brought Himeko back to her mansion. On the plus side, she had the chance to watch the angel's sleeping face. Her parents noticed Chikane is carrying someone straight to her own room, they couldn't see the young blond clearly. They don't ask her now, but as soon as she steps out of her room, they will bombard her with questions. Just like she thought...they did. Or at least her father did.

"Who is that girl?" Akira asked.

"She is my friend."

"Oh? Is she the one you told me during our meal with your grandfather?"

"Yes..."

"I thought I already made it clear to you that you should not associate with commoner?"

"Father, she is not just a commoner!"

"What is she then?"

"She is my dear friend!"

"You're not answering my question Chikane."

"Yes, she is poor, yes, she is an orphan, but you were wrong when you said she didn't give me anything in return. She gave me more than I could ask for!"

"So what did she gave you?" Akira frowned and slightly annoyed.

"She gave me happiness just for being my friend, the first happiness that I ever felt in my entire life!"

"Those things are delusional Chikane, they are theoretical, they don't help us in anyway whatsoever."

"H-How can you say that? A person who is compelling as you will never understand my feeling."

"Chikane! I had been very tolerant toward you, but I will not forgive any more rudeness!"

"I don't need your forgiveness in the first place." Said Chikane as she slammed her door room and locked it.

"Chikane!" Akira is just plain pissed off. Chikane never defy him like this before, she got worst and worst. He blames the young blond for Chikane's change of behavior. Having no time to remained in the house to check whoever Chikane's friend is, he stomped out the mansion, heading for his next business appointment.

Inside the room, Chikane afraid that the huge argument just now will wake her angel up. She approached Himeko, checking her to see if she still unconscious. _She is still unconscious. _

Just by looking at Himeko on her own bed. Chikane can't help but caressed the strand of golden tresses, they are beautiful. She would feel content laying like this and admired the cute blond all day. The angel stirred, she seemed to have a bad dream? And she mumbling something unintelligible. Curious, the azure hair woman moved closer with her right ear to make out what her angel is saying.

"...Chi..ka...ne- Chan."

The voice sound like an enchanted spell, Chikane had no idea what took over her. Her hand moved on its own, caressed the angel's cheek to her jaw then slightly and slowly went down further to her chest. Her breath is constricted. She straddled the young blond, trembled at her own action. She leaned down steadily- and kissed her on that moist lips. Little did she know, right at that moment, Himeko woke up.

Both of them were shocked. Chikane immediately got off the young blond, not knowing where to explain as she still confused by her own action. Himeko on the other hand, seemed to be afraid, and quivering, her hand clenched tightly on her t-shirt. The sight hurt the azure hair woman like millions of needles down her throat.

"H-Himeko..."

"Where...am I?"

"You are at my mansion, it's near the Tokyo University."

"Thank you Chikane-chan...umm...I'll be going home now, excuse me."

"Wait, at least let me drive you-"

"T-there no need, thank you though. I'll find the way home"

And Himeko left. Chikane's angel had left her. Moisture formed on her sapphire eyes as the liquid flowing down her cheek. Why did she do that. Why can't she control herself. She has no right to kiss Himeko like that. She has no right to force her dirty feelings on Himeko, what worst, it is without Himeko's knowledge.

Oh, so that's how it is, she is in love with her. She is in love with Himeko.

Overwhelmed with guilt, Chikane laid down on her bed, with her head on one side, she whimpered and started sobbing uncontrollably.


	9. Chapter 9

Thank for the reviews ! And yep, I mean it as "nose" not "noise" from last chapter (I fixed it ty)

Ok, I have a writer's block. I can't believe it's so hard to connect all the dot. But in return, I made this chapter longer than the previous.

Ch.9

Himeko ran straight outside the mansion and didn't turn her head back, she got lost at first but managed to find the exit. Before she notices, she already ran a pretty far distance away from the mansion. Just like Chikane said, the mansion located quite near Tokyo University.

The young blond wiped her eyes from the left over liquid. It's not because she don't like Chikane, it's not because Chikane kissed her without permission, it's not because she don't like the kiss. It's because she love the kiss too much that she afraid of her own feeling. It's because she realized that she's a lesbian, it's because she felt betray to whoever it is that she 'waiting' for. It's because she afraid Chikane was just playing around with her. They only met each other three times in approximately three days. Somewhere, in the back of her mind, she could hear the warning from Makoto and Kaoru . _Chikane is dangerous. Please stay far away from her. She is not a good person. _If Chikane kissed her because she love her then why the heiress of the Himemiya love an orphan like her? It doesn't make sense in Himeko's mind.

Himeko stopped right in front of the Tokyo University, it getting really late, she need to ride the train to get back home. Now that she think about it, she forgot her purse at the Himemiya mansion. She don't want to go back. She afraid of facing that sapphire eyes again. She afraid that she would get absorb in it and unable to live without it. She sighed. Today is Sunday after all, no sight of students anywhere. She was about to give up and head back to the Himemiya mansion when a voice called out to her.

"Himeko?"

Himeko turned around to see a young man with dark hair and chestnut eyes. He was riding his black and green motorcycle.

"Souma-kun?"

"Himeko, what are you doing out here alone?" Souma asked.

"Well I...never mind about me, I thought today is Sunday?"

"It is, I just forgot my project poster so I came back to get it."

"I see.."

"But really, are you okay?"

Himeko was unsure if she should tell Souma about what happened and the reason why she is out here alone without her purse. Chikane still occupying her mind.

"I can take you home if you want." Souma offered.

"Eh?"

"Come on up, it's not safe for you to be alone out here, plus your dorm is far away right?" Sound gestured toward the backseat of his motorcycle.

"T-thank you Souma-kun."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the mansion, after she cried her heart out, Chikane saw Himeko's purse. Her eyes widen in realization as she grabbed the purse and printing out the mansion, Chikane trying to find Himeko and return the purse to the blond girl. She scared, what if something happen to Himeko, it's already evening and the sky will be dark at any moment. Himeko's dorm is really far away so she will need to take the train. Without her purse, she won't have a ticket nor money for a taxi ride. <em>I am an idiot, I should not let her go home alone. <em>

Panting from all the running whilst blaming herself, Chikane took out her cellphone to call Himeko, only to find out that the phone is in the purse. She let out a _tsk_ in exasperated. Without train ticket, without money, without her phone, where would Himeko go? One place came to her mind. _That's right, the university!_

She finally spotted the university. What she seen however, is not what she expected. She saw Souma helped Himeko getting on his motorcycle. He handed Himeko the helmet that he wore. She saw Himeko smiled at him as she hugging him on his waist and they both drove off from the campus. Souma Ougami, the one who confessed to Himeko, he had a crush on Himeko. She wanted to call out the young blond's name, but she can't. Chikane clenched her shirt. Her other hand curled into a fist. She recognized this feeling. She experienced it somewhere before. It's painful. It's hurt. She wanted to cry again, and she did. Somewhere in the back of her mind, image of a dark hair boy and a golden hair girl kissing each other. They were both standing on what seemed like a robot's hand.

* * *

><p>Himeko finally got back to her dorm, she bowed an appreciate bow to Souma as she headed inside. "Thank you very much for today Souma-kun."<p>

"Don't mind it, I would love to anyway." Souma said with his hand on the back of his head. He tried to get over Himeko. He accepted her rejection. However on his mind, he can't help but hope for another chance. What chance though? After all, this is not about having a chance or not, this is about the person whom Himeko waiting for. He knew it from the way Himeko talked about that person, it might sound ridiculous and unreal from a stranger's perspective. However, only those that know Himeko well would realized that the person whom Himeko waiting for is someone really important to her. It's showed all over her face when she talked about that special someone. Still, he worries about her. It's been two years since he last confessed. Himeko never date anyone, and that's unusual for girls at her age. Beside Souma, there are quite a few people who asked Himeko out when she is in her 18 years old. Himeko might not be the popular type back in high school, because she never stand out. Yet, the more older she became, the more people started to notice her. Most adults can see characteristics of inner beauty quite better than young teenagers. It's not a surprise when Himeko's popularity increased when she enter college. It sadden Souma that he is no longer the only man who noticed Himeko's charm. Still, Himeko rejected them all anyway. The young blond is the reason why Souma befriended Makoto. Apparently the brunette had the same worry as him. They're both understand Himeko well, and they're both know how serious Himeko is toward her imaginary lover.

Souma let out a sighed. He could not ask Himeko what happened and why is she in front of his university, she doesn't seem to be willing to answer his question either. He then thought of Chikane Himemiya. _Does this have anything to do with that woman? _Souma shakes his head out of unnecessary thought thinking he should not stick too much into Himeko's business.

* * *

><p>Himeko pulled out the key from her pocket. Luckily for her, she didn't left it in her purse. She needs to get the purse back somehow. She entered her dorm and slumped down on the bed. Maybe she is a bit rude to Chikane. Maybe she shouldn't ran away so fast. Maybe she could ask Chikane the reason for that kiss. Too many things happened today, she is too tired right now. The young blond slowly let herself drifted off to slumber.<p>

* * *

><p>Chikane Himemiya went back to her mansion and sat on the bed exhausted. The images of Himeko and Souma still burning in her mind. She examined Himeko's purse. It's a simple purple purse with strap and the azure hair woman could feel Himeko's scent on it. She hugged the purse tightly onto her chest and repeated her angel's name over and over.<p>

_Himeko..._

_I love you..._

_I need you..._

Snapped out of her depressing state. Chikane tried to get her mind back to its original sharpness. Then she realized, what would Himeko do without her cellphone and her purse? Tomorrow will be Monday, Himeko will have classes to attend. She needs to return this purse to Himeko without creating any more awkwardness between them. Himeko must surely hate her now. After all, what kind of person would kiss someone in just their three days acquainted without the other person's permission_- and touched her breast_. Only a pervert would do that. It's not only the kiss that she worried about, when she straddled the cute blond, countless of dirty images forming inside her head. The images of her love squirmed under her and moaned in labor breathe, called out her name whilst screaming in ecstasy as she driven her love over the edge. Chikane's throat suddenly went dry when she recalled the picturesque. Those are some indecent thoughts that is not suitable for a lady such as the Himemiya princess. _It is dirty, really dirty_. She needed to shake these thoughts away and find some distraction.

She looked over the purse again, a bit curious to its content. It shouldn't hurt to look right? But that would be too rude. The purse is heavier than an average lady purse. It seemed to be carry more than just a cellphone and train ticket. If this is any other person's purse, she won't even spare a thought. But since this is Himeko's, she really wanted to see what is inside. Her curiosity won. She opened the zipper, Himeko's wallet is there, her cellphone is there, the train ticket is there, what made the purse so heavy is an album that resided in the center. She slowly took out the album. Oddly, the pictures seemed to be taken a long time ago. It is understandable why a photographer would carry an album, but shouldn't the album contains their recent pics? This one is a very old album, the corners all torn, broken binder and a few ripped pockets. Her sapphires eyes fixated on the old pictures and in that instant, images flashed all over her mind, it kept pouring in, memories that are hers yet not hers, memories that are not supposed to exist. She grimaced in pain, she cannot absorb all of these. When the last images finally over, she was grabbing her head, sweats all over her body as she tried to breathe again.

When all the pains are over, she cried...now she understood that she is dangerous for Himeko, and she needs to stay away from her angel.

* * *

><p><strong>Monday 8:00AM<strong>

Himeko slowly got up for her morning class. A bit too tired still. She brushed her teeth, took a morning shower, combed her hair, and dressed herself. She made her own breakfast and chomping down those tasteless breads. She has no energy right now to prepare any extravagant meal like usual. After all, Makoto is no longer here. She opened the door to head out for class. What she saw is her purple purse laying in front of the door accompanied with a note. She picked it up and read it.

_I'm sorry for yesterday Himeko. I hope you can forgive me. _

"Chikane-chan..." _I missed you Chikane-chan. Even though I just saw you yesterday, I missed you already. _

Himeko wanted to hear Chikane's voice right now. She took out the phone from the purse and dialed the number. The phone rang once, on the other side is a voice told her that the number is unavailable and she need to leave a message. _Did Chikane-chan turned off her phone? _

A bit worried, Himeko can't help but temporary wait until she get out of her math class. She couldn't concentrate with all the anxiousness. When the class finally over, she dialed the number again, and again, and no one pick it up. It's the same voicemail every times she called. She thought over the possibilities of Chikane blocking her. Himeko approached a payphone and dialed Chikane's number. She waited in anticipation and disappointed when it's the same message, the other line is unavailable. So there only two other options- Chikane had either gotten a new phone number or turned off her cellphone. Himeko furrowed, she wanted to see Chikane but unfortunately she needs to get to her next class.

* * *

><p><strong>10:00AM<strong>

The students are murmured, some whispered to each other, those directed toward the Himemiya heiress. Apparently, the beautiful woman is currently in an extremely annoying mood. Those that usually greeted her and squealed over her whilst calling 'Miya-sama Miya sama' - none of them dared to approach the princess today. Chikane doesn't showed her emotion that often. She would keep a blank face regardless of any bad things that happening in her life, but somehow it hard to do so today- not after what happened yesterday. She promised herself to stay away from Himeko at all cost. She destroyed her old phone and got a new one despite all the contacts that she lost. She doesn't call them anyway, she don't want anyone to call her either, plus, not many people had her old phone number- only her parents, siblings, grandfather, and some wealthy people whose name she didn't bother remember. They were adamant in getting her number and shoved their own on her. The only one that she genuinely wished to hear from the other side is Himeko, but it's all pointless now, she still haunted by the past, a memory that belonged to her but not of this life.

"Next!" She yelled.

The club members are stricken with fear. Some hesitated, other pushed a few members up to face the Himemiya princess. They don't want themselves to be the sacrifice just to ease the princess's wrath. She doesn't go easy on them during practice and sent some of them on the ground harshly, venting her anger to clear the burden of her mind. If that even help at all.

* * *

><p>Souma was outside the campus, finishing up his project along with his group. Sayuri called out to Souma. "Heyy, have you heard?"<p>

"Heard what?"

"About Chikane Himemiya thrashing the whole kendo club."

"She did what!?"

"You won't believe me how many people were sent to the infirmary."

"is that even legal? What make she think she had the right to beat people up."

Sayuri sighed. "You really don't like her do you? Plus, she beats them up fair and square so that's legal...excepted a bit brutal about it."

"That doesn't give her the right to hurt other people."

"Well...she normally isn't like that. She might be a bit strict, but they said this is the first time she acted that way."

Souma contemplated for a while. Somehow this reminded him of yesterday when he saw Himeko in front of the university. What was Himeko doing there anyway. Without her purse too, unless she just came out of somewhere.

He gasped.

"Souma, what's wrong?" Sayuri asked, seeing how her group member is in a daze thinking about something.

"Nah, nothing, let get back to work."

"Oh ok."

Souma did realized one thing, one of the Himemiya mansion is pretty near this university. Possibly Himeko just came out from that mansion. After all, she did went with Chikane when they both visited the school the other day so Himeko could took the pictures for his project. Himeko's sadness and Chikane's anger, maybe it related to one another. A voice called out to him.

"Hey Soumaa."

He turned around to see a brunette with emerald eyes waving at him. "M-Makoto?"

"Yep!"

"What are you doing here? Didn't you attend the same school as Himeko?"

She made a sad face and explained to Souma about her scholarship. "It can't be help, Himeko encouraged me to take this, beside, it's not like we stop being friend just because of this."

"I see...didn't you love her though?"

Makoto blushed brightly before she found her voice back. "H-H-How, what-how did-"

"Common, you are the same as me when we both talked about Himeko. She is pretty much our main topic whenever we talked to each other." Souma laughed, he hit the bull eyes. "Plus...You looked at her with such tenderness, I'm probably the same as well when I looked at her."

Heaved a sigh, she mustered up a sad smile. "We both pretty sad don't we...though I'm probably more sad because I can't even confess."

"Not at all. You knew her for years, so you probably understand that to Himeko, her most important person is...whoever it is she waiting for." Said Souma reminding himself of the bitter rejection. Makoto groaned an awkward laugh, her face twisted at the possibility that she already knew Himeko's answer even if she were to confess. Both her and Souma didn't noticed the whisper around them.

The students are curious when they saw the prince of the school talking to a commoner who just recently transferred. Makoto is middle class, she got here through scholarship and everyone knew that. After all, this is an elite school where the wealthy entered. It doesn't help when a new transfer student came in and other students immediately trying to approached her for social connection- only to find out she not rich.

"Souma, hurry up and help us finish this project!" Kiyuki Kaidou called out. He noticed the awkward atmosphere between his group member and the brunette. He don't know what their relationship is, but there are gossip of the Himemiya princess dating the prince of the school. It's not a good sight to see him with another girl now.

"I'm coming!" Said Souma as he and Makoto says bye to one another. "I hoped we can talk again."

"Likewise" Makoto said.

Makoto noticed the bully system in this school. They tried to isolate her, quite childish and immature. However, she got used to this-reminiscing about the time when Himeko got bully and she would be there to protected the young blond. Makoto is not weak, she is a straightforward and bold person who never fail to speak her mind. She is here to pursue her dream. She sacrifice staying together with Himeko in exchanged for her goal of become a professional athlete; so this amount of bullying is nothing for her. She herself believed that this is the price she must pay for abandoned Himeko. The bully can be seen as her salvation. _Even though Himeko doesn't think so._

* * *

><p><strong>1:00 PM<strong>

Himeko frowned, she finally got out of her last class. She missed Chikane and missed hearing that gentle voice. Her numerous attempted at calling the azure-hair woman yielded no result. Sadness overwhelmed her. She recalled their dates and their moments, every last one of them seemed like a dream, a very sweet one. She remembered the day when she first met the beautiful woman. She remembered the time when their pink shells matched one another. That kiss in the Himemiya mansion is her revelation. She love it so much that it sent her fear at the thought of losing control of herself. Meeting Chikane sent her a mixture of different feelings, but one stood out- happiness. She is in love with her. Chikane is the one that she been waiting for all this time.

Himeko decided in determination- If she can't call Chikane then she will meet her directly. As she was about to do so, she saw a figure standing in front of her school. She smiled and waved at the person. "Kaoru-san!"

The old man wanted to meet Himeko today. The blond reminded him of all the good things in life. "My dear, how are you today?" He said happily.

"Well..."

"Are you ok Himeko?" He noticed something is bogging the cute blond.

"Kaoru-san, do you remember how I told you about my special someone?"

"Oh?"

"I found that person."

"She?" Kaoru raised his eyebrows in surprised.

"She's a woman. Kaoru-san...do you hate me?"

Giving the blond a warm smile, the old man said, "Himeko, a person can't choose who they fall in love with, but that exactly what make it special." His eyes stared into the distance sky, reminiscing about something. "I'm not enough of a bigot to interfere in the happiness of my dear child."

Then he turned his smile into a mischievous one and asked playfully. "Sooo~ who is the lucky woman?"

"I don't think you will like her, because you did warned me about this person.."

"What-don't tell me-"

"Her name is Chikane Himemiya." Himeko said the name tenderly.

Kaoru's face turned agape. Then it turned a bit serious as he furrowed his eyes. The old man in his deep thinking. Then finally he spoke. "Are you sure about this Himeko?"

"Very sure!"

Seeing a determined face on the amethyst eyes, he is thinking again. "What is it that you love about her? As far as I know, that child is colder than liquid nitrogen-" His voice trailed off when he remembered the scene where he and Chikane had a private chat during the family meal. That is the warmest expression his granddaughter carried, and she did it intentionally.

"She is very gentle" Said Himeko.

"Chikane Himemiya is gentle?" He could not believe his ear.

"Yes, she is kind, humorous at time, and she treated me with care, I felt very warm and safe when I'm with her. She is the first person to ever make me feel that way. Her eyes are beautiful, like a shining moon. She tend to keep her thought to herself, but she willing to open up when asked. She might be a bit too serious, but she can learn to relax at time. She bottled up her feelings but when nudged, she will tell me about it-" Himeko trailed off about all the memories she had of Chikane within their three days interaction.

Kaoru simply stared at Himeko in disbelief. He puzzled whether or not they are thinking about the same Chikane Himemiya or another person with an identical name. "I-I see, but will she love you the same way?"

Himeko stiffed at the question before she awkwardly smile "I think she hate me."

"Why? Based on what you said, I think she does like you?"

"Well...she kissed me when I was unconscious, I woke up right at that moment...and I kinda stomped out of her mansion."

Kaoru looked at Himeko confused. "Eh?"

Himeko proceed to tell Kaoru about their Sunday date. She told him about their swimming plan, how she got a nosebleed at the sight of Chikane in her swimsuit, how she fainted and woke up to realized that Chikane kissed her. She rejected it because she love it too much just like a drug, and it scared her. She also told Kaoru about today when she could not contact Chikane.

"Are my feeling inappropriate Kaoru-san?"

Kaoru didn't answer. He just shocked at what he heard. This is probably his most shocking moment in his entire life, minus the time when his wife said she love him. He shocked at the fact that their relationship progressed too fast in just three days, and how his granddaughter is not the same person that he assumed her to be all these years- based on what Himeko told him. The love doesn't seem to be one-side either, it might actually be...mutual. He massaged his temples. He could imagined the whole events. Apparently Himeko thought Chikane hates her, but what if that's not the case? It might be the opposite. A smile came across his face. He is very amused. They are both still young alright. However, there is something else that he needs to make sure. He needs to confirm Chikane's feelings.

"Himeko, whatever is it that you are not sure, go for it and find the answer instead of assume."

Himeko brighten up. It's true, this is not the time to pondering whether or not Chikane hates her. She needs to confirm it. "Thank you very much Kaoru-san! I will go to Chikane-chan now." She said as she waved good bye to the old man and ran off.

* * *

><p>Inside the kendo club, everyone groaned, but none of them dare speak up against the Himemiya. Chikane hissed. After over two hours of practice match and sent several to the infirmary, she still couldn't calm her frustration. She missed Himeko, at the same time, she don't want to see her.<p>

The vice captain saw the pathetic state of the club members. She decided to confront the azure hair woman.

"Hey hey, are you okay Himemiya?" Miku said as she approached the Himemiya princess. She spars with Chikane in the first round, and apparently she still felt a slight pain at her hip. "Look, whatever pissed you off, you shouldn't use us as your stress reliever-" She shut her mouth when Chikane glared at her murderously. "...just...some common sense." She managed to have the last words and slowly retreated back.

* * *

><p><strong>2:00PM<strong>

Himeko finally arrived at Tokyo University, she gotten a few curious glances since she basically a stranger here. Unauthorized person is not allowed to enter the school. Last time she allowed to enter was because she had to take pictures for Souma, plus Chikane was accompanied her. She had to wait outside. She don't know the schedules of Chikane's classes. Each college students had different schedules of their own depended on the subjects that they took. She is willing to wait, even if it take the whole day.

* * *

><p><strong>6:00PM<strong>

Chikane packed up her stuffs. It's time to go home. She just finished her archery club. She couldn't concentrate and kept missing the mark. As she heading out toward the gate, she overheard a few students whispered.

_"How long is that girl standing there?" _

_"I don't know, I saw her like 2 hours ago?"_

_"I think it's longer than that."_

_"Is she waiting for someone?"_

_"She was asking some students who left early about Himemiya-sama."_

After hearing her name, Chikane decided to look a bit further outside the gate whilst keeping her distance. Her eyes widened. Her angel is standing there, leaning herself against the pole, she seems...tired and exhausted. Chikane bit her bottom lips. She wanted to run straight to the blond and hug her, squeeze her tight and never let her go. However, she had to fight back that urge. Although she can't meet Himeko, she couldn't let her love standing there and waiting uselessly either.

* * *

><p>Sorry I ended it here because...I'm going to sleep.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Remade Ch.10

I apologize that there's not much Chikane x Himeko moment. However, there will be a lot of them later on.

* * *

><p>Ch. 10<p>

Himeko is overwhelmed by fatigue, her love is still not out yet. Nevertheless, the hope of seeing Chikane at any moment filled her up with anticipation, and it got her excited. She thought of all the things she wanted to tell the azure-hair woman. She wanted to apologize for running away. She wanted to tell Chikane how much she love her. The first thing she will do is embrace her beloved and confess. Even if she might get reject. She is ready for it. No matter what, she wanted Chikane to hear her confession. She wanted to let these feelings be known. She is not ashamed of her love. After all, what's so bad about this emotion that brought out the utmost happiness in her life.

She spotted one of the student approached her discreetly. The woman gave her a note and whispered. "This is from Himemiya-sama." Then she walked off in a hurry.

Himeko opened the note in eagerness, what she reads immediately brought her straight down to disappointment. She frowned. She doesn't know if she should be angry, sad, hopeless or just all of it.

_To Himeko,_

_Please do not wait for me. Stay away from me, don't find me, it is for your sake. I am not the person you think I am. Nor I am someone who capable of giving you happiness. I am dirty, degraded, filthy, and lustful. I hurt you once, and it shall not be repeat. I hope you can understand. Do not forgive me Himeko._

_Himemiya C. _

Himeko is infuriated. This is the first time she ever held this much anger toward someone. It is also the first time that she held this much love toward that same person. Her hand trembled whilst clenching on the note. Forgive what? She doesn't get it. Did Chikane meant the kiss? It's just a kiss, there is no reason to feel that remorse toward it. How can someone possessed so much self-hate, so much anguishes, so much despairs. It is sad! _And how is it for my sake when the happiness of my life had rejected me... for my sake!? _It's fine if her love simply reject her because the woman is not in love with her, but what is this! She is no longer capable of containing herself, Himeko let out a choked before that same salty waters poured out from her eyes, once again, she whimpered out loud dismissing the stares and whispers from the students around her. Right now, all she wanted is to clear this heartache and drown her woe.

_You are a coward Chikane-chan!_

* * *

><p>Makoto and Souma pushed their way through the crowd in front of the school only to saw the devastating state of the cute blond. Both her cheeks are bright blush and wet, her amethyst eyes are soggy, her lips frowned and her eyebrows furrowed in dejection. She is still sniffling, occasional made a few hiccups. Her hands clenching on her pink skirt tightly.<p>

Makoto approached Himeko and slowly hook her arms around the young blond's shoulders to her back, embracing her tenderly. Souma patted on Himeko's back gently with a concerning look. "Are you ok Himeko?" He asked.

"I-*hiccup* I-Chikane *hiccup* -chan not coming-I wait...willing to wait *hiccup*- forever."

She is not in her best condition for a conversation right now. The words seemed to stuck in her throat unable to come out fluently. She decided to rest back against Makoto's shoulders.

Chikane was the one who notified Souma about Himeko. Makoto happened to be there as well when she heard a crowd murmured about a certain blond standing in front of the university crying.

Souma made a darting look with scorned toward the Himemiya princess. His back facing the heiress to hid the azure-hair woman from Himeko's view. Chikane had watched the whole event, slightly regret but she fought back her urges again. The urges to come up and embrace Himeko, cuddle her, kiss her. How incredibly jealous she is right now that she wished she could trade place with Makoto as she watched the brunette soothing her beloved's back so tenderly. She closed her eyes in shame, no longer want to watch. She bit her lips to drawn the blood. Her hands dig deep on her shoulders, hoping for some physical pain so she could temporary avoid the emotional pain. She did the right thing. It's better this way. Now Himeko will escape from her grasp forever. Then why is her heart felt so heavy? It's not a surprise if her organ were to fall off on the ground and got trample over and over. No, Chikane is the one who mercilessly trampled over Himeko's heart. Therefore she must live with this sin, she doesn't need any salvation, she doesn't need any forgiveness, even though she wanted them. She wanted them so bad.

* * *

><p>Makoto decided to take the train with Himeko and escorts her back to the dorm. Souma followed them with his motorcycle. The young blond is sleeping right now, she must be worn out from all the crying today. The brunette had confronted with Souma earlier, pestered him for the answer to what happened. He told her about his suspicion regarding Chikane and Himeko. Apparently, the Himemiya princess was not exactly in a good mood today either. Makoto doesn't care, what she cared is that the Himemiya had hurt her dear best friend, and she won't forgive Chikane for this.<p>

Souma got off his motorcycle to wait for Makoto and Himeko. The athlete instead of waking up Himeko, she decided to carry the blond instead. She stepped out the train to meet with Souma. They walked toward the dorm when they noticed an old man with gray hair, standing straight next to his limousine. Souma widened his eyes, he recognized the man.

Makoto called out and waved toward the old man. "Hey Kaoru-san!"

"shh..that child fell asleep right?" Kaoru spoke very softly as to not wake Himeko up.

Souma on the other hand stuttered. "You-You are-"

Kaoru turned his attention toward the black hair boy. "Nice to meet you Ougami. Introduction is unnecessary I believe?"

Makoto looked at Souma then back at Kaoru in curious. "What? You two know each other?"

"You could say that, let put the child back to her bed first shall we?" Said Kaoru as he takes a look at Himeko and gently patted her head.

Makoto took out the key from Himeko's pocket and unlocked the dorm. She slowly puts the young blond down, took off her jacket and socks, and tugged her in the blanket. She turned off the light then went out to meet with Souma and Kaoru "So...what is the relationship between you two?"

"Ah, me and his father are business partner, that's all." Kaoru replied.

"Business partner with the Ougami family? Old man what are you!?" Makoto gaped.

Clearing his throat Souma butted in. "Makoto, you shouldn't be rude to him, well he is-I can it say right?" He looked at the old man asking for permission.

Kaoru simply nodded, but he proceed to answer it himself. "My name is Kaoru Himemiya, the Ougami and I are business partners for years now. You already know me as Himeko's sponsor."

"Woahh, are you serious? Does Himeko know who you are?"

"That child didn't know, I would appreciate it if you keep my identity a secret, I will tell her when the time is right. Ougami just filled me up on what happened with Himeko this evening." With a sighed, Kaoru frowned. "Apparently, I need to punish my granddaughter a bit."

Souma flinched. "umm Himemiya-sama, I don't think you need to do that...I mean it's just a guess on my part. It's true that your granddaughter is the cause for Himeko's current state but..."

"I don't believe Himeko is the one at fault here. I know her for all these years, and it's the first time I saw her smitten with someone that much." Makoto interrupted. "Hell, even if the whole world turned against her, I bet she still take that woman's side." Makoto made a quick glance at Kaoru. "I'm sorry... Himemiya-sama, it's not like I hate your grandchild or anything, but I don't believe her to be courteous when she can't even confront Himeko face to face."

"Well...Chikane is an apathetic child, but no matter what, she is a very polite one. So for her to act that way is pretty new for me. We shall find out though...and you both can call me Kaoru."

"What do you mean Kaoru-san?" Souma asked.

"I have my own plan. Plus...It's seemed like I do know something that you both don't." With a winked, Kaoru got back to his limousine. "Another time dears, I'm glad Himeko had friends like both of you." With one last goodbye, he shut the car's door and let it drove off.

Souma and Makoto could only looked at each other dumbfounded.

"Wow, I can't believe Himeko knows someone like that, and they been friends for four years at that."

"they're been friend for four years?" Souma gasped. "Are you serious? And she doesn't know his last name?"

"It can't be help, you know how Himeko doesn't care much about someone's private identity especially when they wished to keep it a secret, all she care is the person themselves. As for me, I been absorbed in my track and field so I only saw him occasionally."

"True that." Souma put his hand to his chin. "What do you think he meant when he said he knows something that we both don't?"

"I think Himeko told him something that she didn't tell us yet." Makoto said. "But oh well, I'll nag her to tell me tomorrow."

"I want to know as well. I'm her childhood friend and I don't really want to miss out."

"You can just call her and ask?"

"I'm not like you Makoto, it's hard for me to ask her about personal problem. Childhood friend and best friend are not the same you know."

Makoto grinned and nudged Souma on his stomach playfully. "hehe, fine... but in return, please take me to my new dorm, I don't want to ride the train again."

"Deal." He gave Makoto the helmet and they both drove off to the University's dorm.

Souma and Makoto might know about Himeko and Chikane's friendship. They might know about the event that happened today. They only been filled a little bit of details from the young blond- before the woman fell asleep that is. What they didn't know is the love Himeko had for Chikane. Kaoru is going to have his fun playing around with his granddaughter, as well as figure out her's feeling toward Himeko

* * *

><p><strong>Tuesday 7:00 AM<strong>

Kaoru ordered a meeting for the entire Himemiya family. Eveyone arrived at his traditional Japanese house, they learned their lesson in the previous meeting thus none dare to showed any hostility between each other.

Chikane didn't want to go today. However, this is an order not a request from the head of the family. Her family adamant for her to go, even though she herself is very tired and depressed.

"I see that you all had arrive." Kaoru said. "And of course, this time is not just a simple meal. I have information regarding the successor."

Everyone gasped. They all are very nervous as to whether or not what Kaoru about to say have anything to do with who will be the successor. The atmosphere became tense, with the exception of Chikane who doesn't care much, all she had in her mind is Himeko, her beloved, how she hurt her angel so. How could she be so cruel. Surely she could at least confront the young blond and give a different excuse. She could have pretend that she doesn't want to be friend anymore. But she could not do that. She can't lie to Himeko, not again. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she is trying to persuaded herself that what she done is right.

Kaoru studied Chikane's expression, discreet enough so other family members won't notice. The corner of his mouth lifted a bit. The old man puts down a picture on the table. In the picture is the image of Himeko Kurusugawa.

Everyone whispered to one another. Some just look clueless. Some furrowed their eyebrows indicated a questionable look toward Kaoru. What is the old man's purpose for showing them the picture of an unfamiliar girl.

_"Who is that?" _

_"I never see this girl before." _

_"None of you know her then?"_

As for Chikane, the moment she laid eyes on the picture, she is shocked. She immediately lifted her head up and stared at Kaoru in disbelief as if saying 'what are you trying to do?'. Kaoru simply smiled at her. He is grinning from ear to ear. He loves the face that his granddaughter made, now he knows Himeko does have an effect on Chikane Himemiya.

After a few moment, Kaoru spoke. "The lady in this picture is Himeko Kurusugawa."

Akira asked. "Is she belonged to some prominent family?"

"She is just an average college student with a passion for photography." Kaoru answered. Then he pause a bit and filled in the rest of his message. "The new successor of the Himemiya family who will entitle all of my authority will be the one that marry to Himeko Kurusugawa."

"What-What!?" Akira stammered. "Even I don't have all of your authority, what is the meaning of this!" He shrieked.

"Right father...You can't be serious? I mean you said she is an average college student" Daisuke filled in, he also lost his calm. Though, not as much as Akira because he had two of his sons, and both of them are ladies magnet. Rikuto and Taichi, one could say that they are casanovas. Plus, he already knew that he lost the chance to inherit his father's title, so what left is to count on his two sons.

Kaede just sit with her head down. Her face twisted in displeased. She knew that she had given up the title of successor a long time ago. However, this kind of declaration from her grandfather is the same as saying 'Kaede and Chikane will have zero chance in become the successor'. Her grandfather wasn't clear whether or not to include her and Chikane before, but it is clear now. To be rejected right in front of all family members like this is more ridiculed than she thought.

Kaoru glanced at Kaede. He knew he is a bit cruel to his other granddaughter. This is the same as humiliated both her and Chikane in front of the entire family. Though, he knew Chikane won't bat an eyelids to that. No one in the family members notice that he didn't specify any of his grandchildren. He merely indicates 'anyone who marry Himeko'.

Kaoru added. "Half of the Himemiya's asset will belonged to Himeko Kurusugawa, the other half will be for her spouse. Of course, minus any private properties that you all owned. I am content with living in this Japanese house and rest in leisurely."

Another huge murmuring broke inside the room. Some shocked, some dumbfounded, most are just bitter. Chikane still filled with rage, obviously for a different reason that have nothing to do with successor or property whatsoever. Akira on the other hand, his face is in contorted and nostril flaring. He had wanted Kaoru's asset for years, he waited patiently for the old man to die so he can obtain it, to think that a mere commoner girl get half of it. The other half, he isn't even sure if his only son Kyou can get the girl to marry him.

Kaoru knew he must have pissed off everyone already. The reason they wanted his position is so that they can get all of the asset, but how can they when half of what they wanted will belong to a girl whom they thought beneath them in status. Even if they only get half, it is still more than what they could asked for, after all, it is Kaoru's asset. That just mean a very huge amount that neither the main house nor branch can obtain. _if they manage to marry Himeko that is. _

"I have a question." Kyou asked. "What if she didn't choose any of us...?"

"Right, there is that possibility too". Kaoru smirked. "Then she will get all of the Himemiya assets, nothing too complicate is it?" What Kaoru said is literally the same as slapping everyone in the face- or worst, he literally just stabbed them, minus Chikane who actually a bit relieved at that.

Akira is not satisfy with the answer. "But father, this-this girl, she does not even belong to the Himemiya!" His mouth quivering before continue. "A-and, it just not fair!"

"It is my assets, I can do whatever I wanted to do with it!" Kaoru snapped. "What isn't fair is all of you think you can obtain my property after I died just because your ignorance believed that blood-related is everything. What isn't fair is that you all born in a wealthy family carrying an elitist attitude, belittle other people, while there are other just happened to born in the wrong house who deserved their happiness way better than you." He cleared his throat to calm down a bit before proceed further. "You all had your own money that you yourself earned. You all started in the best conditions possible to be where you are today. When there are those who struggled since the day they were born, with little or no avail, they never give up trying to reach the place that you all are already at since the moment you were born. I'm merely give up my property to the one who deserved it."

The whole room fell silent. Most still didn't acknowledge what the old man said but they didn't dare to speak further. Chikane might be skeptical to Kaoru's initial declaration. However, she has no protest when her grandfather said Himeko deserved that amount of property. She was in fact satisfy with it. However, she doesn't know why Kaoru did what he did, and what is Kaoru's relationship with her angel, but he just increased her workload _a lot_. Now the family members aka Kyou, Rikuto, Taichi will try to win over Himeko just for mere greed. She needs to do something to prevent that.

* * *

><p><strong>8:00AM<strong>

The family members are left in displeasure. Some tried to remain just to speak with Kaoru but he turned them all down excepted one. Chikane had requested to talk with Kaoru this time. No one suspicious about the azure hair woman and Kaoru anymore, after all, they thought Kaoru had eliminated Chikane from being the successor already. Akira doesn't settled well with that, two of his daughters got humiliated in front of the entire family. Kaoru had given Daisuke a very huge advantage in today's declaration. He doesn't know why Chikane choose to remained to talk with the old man, more surprisingly, the old man accepted. Maybe the child truly wish to become the successor but just pretend that she isn't interest in it all this time? Akira shakes his head. He is very mad still. If one of Daisuke's two sons managed to win over Himeko, Akira will lose this successor battle. If the girl in the picture rejected all of them, he will also lose this successor battle. He needed Kyou to do whatever it take to marry the girl.

Despite his declaration, Kaoru is still a bit unsure whether or not what he did is right. What if the child choose someone different? That is up to Himeko, whoever she choose doesn't matter. However, he know that her love for his granddaughter is genuine. He just afraid that his decision will be counter-productive. What if Himeko choose someone that merely wanted to marry her out of greed. What he did might ruin the child's life forever. Plus, who know what method Akira and Daisuke will do to Himeko. He snapped out of his thought when a footfalls approached. Chikane is here, and her face screamed 'please explain to me what are you trying to do'. That certainly wasn't a good expression.

_Oh dear...she doesn't look please at all. _"What is it that you need?" Kaoru said.

Chikane approached Kaoru's table and slammed on it. "Look, I don't know what is Himeko's relationship with you, however, I will not forgive you for dragging her into this ridiculous family fuels!"

Kaoru grinned. "Are you mad that you can't become the successor?"

"I don't care about your stupid asset or that title!"

"Oh? Then why are you so mad?"

"W-why...? If you wanted Himeko to inherit your wealth, why can't you just give it straight to her...in-instead of giving the option of marry the Himemiya."

"Why not?"

"I WILL NOT ALLOWED ANYONE TO MARRY HIMEKO OUT OF PURE GREED!" Chikane roared. This is possibly the loudest voice she ever raised, toward her grandfather nevertheless. Her entire being shook with anger. Right now, if she can't control herself, she doesn't know if she even care about the man's old age at all. She would punch him. She wanted to. "Do you know how much danger you put Himeko in? My father and uncle will use any mean necessary to force Himeko to marry!" Chikane lifted her hand on her forehead to calm herself, but it failed miserably. "Not to mention my brother and cousins...oh gods, what if they-"

Kaoru was taken aback, but at the same time, he is very amused. He admitted what Chikane said is right, but to think that there will be the day where he lived to witnessed her apathetic face turned into _this._ Right now her face is anything but indifferent. It showed fear, concern, paranoid, and desperate. He raised his hand to calm her down. "If they use any illegal mean to force Himeko, I will not forgive them. I will hunt them down even if I'm arresting my own family members so don't worry too much about it."

"Even if they can't use any dirty tricks, they will keep pestering her! Plus, there is no guarantee to your words! Also, what if she really fall for them..."

"How do you feel about that child Chikane?" He knew the answer. His granddaughter is obviously care for the young blond _a lot_. A lot might be an understatement.

"I used to be her friend..."

"Used to?"

"...She must hate me now, but this and that are irrelevant!"

"That's not what I'm asking though, I'm asking how do you feel about Himeko."

"I-I..."

"And what do you mean by 'not allowed', why would she need your permission?"

Chikane fell silent, she couldn't answer. She got a feeling her grandfather knew everything. The man always reads people like an open book. Every of his questions are twisted as if trying to force her feeling out.

"Do you love her?"

Her sapphire eyes widened at the question. She knew the man is sharp, but he can read her that much? The grandchild who barely even talked to him. She tried to keep her poker face on, but since this subject is about Himeko, it's futile.

Kaoru doesn't need an answer. Looking at his current granddaughter's face is an answer in itself. He got a smile swept across his face, he wished he could hold it in. "Why don't you marry her then."

Chikane is dumbfounded at Kaoru's statement. _So he knew..._"I can't!" She closed her eyes in remorse.

"Why not?" _Is there something else that I didn't know. _"It's fine even if you are both girls you know."

"That's not the problem...H-Himeko deserved someone better than me! I-I hurt her, what do you know anyway, you can't just conveniently decided things for other!"

"That's my line dear. You inconveniently decided things for Himeko do you not?"

"What...?"

"Oh please, what happened yesterday in front of your school, what exactly did you do?"

"I...I'm not suit to be with Himeko."

"See? You decided it yourself, what if Himeko think otherwise?"

"I am filthy, plus...I hurt her once."

"You mean when you choose to avoided her and made her cried in front of your university just because you are too much of a coward to face her?" He sneered.

"NO!" Chikane's eyes widened. "Wait how did you-"

"Let just say, I had someone filled me in, but what did you mean by no?" At this point, he doesn't care much about being called 'someone with a spying habit' by his granddaughter anymore. Plus, she already dropped her politeness the moment she stepped in here and yelled at him. Whether or not he is her grandfather, none of that matter when the topic involved Himeko.

Grimaced, Chikane bit her lips before answer. "Do you believe me when I tell you that I violated her once?"

Now that's an entirely different matter. Kaoru stunned_._ His face suddenly became serious as if in interrogation. "No, care to clarify?" He lower his voice.

"I violated and she doesn't remember it, that's all you need to know. Please considered your declaration today, for now I will keep Himeko away from harm." With one last look at the shocked old man, Chikane added. "At least now you know what kind of person I am. I will excuse myself grandfather." She said in a twisted and ashamed face as she closed the door without letting Kaoru questions her anything further.

The old man could only stared at his granddaughter. He didn't expect this, neither does he knows how to take this. There are just so many questions that he wanted to ask. He could only contemplated the situation. Did he just made a big mistake?

* * *

><p><strong>Let me clarify Kaoru's will. <strong>

1. Himeko will inherits all of Kaoru's assets and title if she didn't choose anyone or she choose someone outside of the Himemiya to marry.

2. Kaoru's asset will be split in half if Himeko choose to marry someone within the Himemiya.

3. There are three properties. Kaoru's property (Himemiya's property), main house's property + Akira and his family owned property, branch house's property+ Daisuke and his family owned property. Kaoru's property supposed to be pass down to the successor if he die, but since he gave it to Himeko, it is now invalid (why Akira was so mad).

The successor's property is the one from the main house, which is Akira's (since this guy is the current successor)

Confuse? I'm kinda confuse myself. Since I don't know if there are any plot holes, if you see one, please tell me I'll correct it. Excuse dem grammars again.


	11. Chapter 11

Another thing to clarify- the Tokyo University in my story and the one in real life are different. I'm only use the name because I'm too lazy to think of a new university name. I don't know how Japan college system work, but in my story, each students have different classes schedule, sometimes students don't have classes in workweek depended on their major.

To answer some of the reviews questions- If you didn't notice at their last date (aka swimming plan), Chikane actually regained all of her memories in previous life. So yes, the non-consensual sexual act is from her last life not the kiss (there's no way it's the kiss is there). Himeko didn't regain her memories yet so she _though_t the reason why Chikane avoided her is because of the kiss incident. I tried to stay in characters, so if you watched Kannazuki no Miko, Chikane is very angst- more like a blaming herself kind of way, plus, she never confess to Himeko until the end because of the self-esteem issues: _she will never love me, my feeling is filthy, there's no way she love me etc. _(leh, I _headdesk _so many times waiting for Chikane to confess only to fulfilled my wish right at the last episode- when she DYING) Yep, that's my rant.

ps: Originally I don't intend to put any past reincarnation memories in this, but then I strained myself trying to think of a valid reason to make Chikane avoids Himeko, so there you have it.

btw I corrected most of the grammars in Ch.10 (mostly does and do)- thx for pointing it out.

And yes to "guest?" I solved my writer block by watching several amvs ; as for the reason..._the awkward moment when you created too much conflicts in the story and don't know how to solve it._

* * *

><p>Ch.11<p>

Kaoru still haven't broke out of his contemplating. He kept thinking about his declaration, Himeko's confession, and what his granddaughter said is still ringing in his ears. Maybe it is a mistake for him to put these two together in what might possibly end up disastrous. He can't takes back the words that he said in utmost confident in front of his children. He doesn't regret the decision of giving Himeko his inheritance, but possibly he should be more discreet about it. He was confident that Chikane and Himeko had mutual feelings for each other, but he didn't expected his granddaughter to blurted out something like that in such a blunt way. She made it clear that she has no intention in getting together with the young blond. Though right now, he himself isn't sure if Himeko should be together with his granddaughter _at all_. He got a better opinion about Chikane just recently only to be shot down because of their last conversation. A sudden realization came to him, since he started this whole ordeal, he might as well see it through till the end. This is all he could do to help Himeko. He dialed his secretary's numbers. "Hello Mitsuru-san, I have a request."

* * *

><p><strong>9:00AM<strong>

Himeko slept in. She has one art class today at 2:00PM, other than that, she is pretty much free. Yesterday's event took a toll on her, all the crying and waiting had exhausted her to no end. She got out of her blanket thinking today would be a good day to veg out. She just wanted to forget it all, as least temporary for a recovery, if Chikane doesn't wanted to see her then fine, even though it still bugged her regarding Chikane's message, she still doesn't know what to forgive. A knock came to her door, surely whoever it is, she doesn't feel like greeting them today. She opened the door to see a tall middle age man, wearing a black suit, his black hair combed in a very neat way across the side. He looked intimidating enough for the young blond to feels uneasy. "H-Hello..?"

"Nice to meet you Kurusugawa-san, my name is Mitsuru Shirotani, I am here to inform that you had been chosen for a scholarship to Tokyo University."

Himeko's jaw threatened to drop. She couldn't believes what she just heard. That's the same school where her three most important people attending. "Excuse me...but what kind of scholarship?"

"It is for your photography."

"Oh...but why would you went all the way to my hous-"

The man interrupted Himeko softly. "We do not have much time, you are to transfer immediately, everything else had been taken care of."

Himeko became doubtful. The man himself looked suspicious enough. Another thing that roused her suspicion is that she barely showed anyone her photograph pictures before. Her current college is not well-known either, so how did these people noticed her that fast. She couldn't finish her thought when Mitsuru slowly lead her outside the limousine. "W-wait, what about my stuffs?"

"There will be people here at any moment to transfer your stuffs to your new dorm."

"Noooo, w-wait, my... underwear, pajama, toothbrush, bras, I need to get them myself!" Himeko blushed listing all the private items that she wasn't sure if she could let some strangers get them.

Mitsuru complied to her request. "Then please hurry up."

Himeko got back inside fidgeting, she still doesn't know if she should trust the man. Her best friend did warned her that she is too gullible, maybe this is one of those situation where it applied heavily. Her cell phone suddenly rang flashing Kaoru's number. "Umm-umm I need to take this call please?" She called out to Mitsuru and received a simple nod in return.

"Hello child, Mitsuru is already there I supposed?"

"K-Kaoru-san? This weird man is your acquaintance?"

"Weird?"

"An, I didn't mean that, I was a bit surprise but what did he mean by scholarship? And why the rush?"

"I'm sorry dear, I'm afraid I might had gotten you in some hassle. The scholarship is for your photography yes, Mitsuru should have told you that."

"Hassle? And Kaoru-san, I do not wish for you to help me so much. I really appreciate it but-"

"I sponsored many children and gave out several scholarships before, I am truly believed that your photography is exceptional. Do you not trust me Himeko? Rest assure that I'm not doing this out of friendship."

"Well...umm.."

"let just say, I scouted you." His tone is playful enough Himeko could felt the man smiling even though she couldn't see him. She resigned, part of it is because her friends had been praising her pictures endlessly, and somehow that lead her to gained a newfound confident so the idea of getting a scholarship for it seemed fitting.

"Also, your friends filled me in to what happened yesterday with you in front of Chikane's school."

"Ah..." She doesn't wants to be remind of it. It was quite embarrassing for her really, but this is a topic that she can't avoids forever. "Wait, is that why you transferred me?"

"No no, I told you dear, it has nothing to do with it, but..." He wondered if she should tell Himeko regarding what his granddaughter said in their last conversation. He decided not yet. "Nothing Himeko, I'll fill you in more later, please come with Mitsuru and have a good rest."

After the brief conversation with Kaoru, Himeko putted every necessary items before she went along with Mitsuru for a ride to her new dorm. She is excited and also very nervous. Happy at the fact that she is going to be with Makoto and Souma again, her childhood friend and best friend, her two most important people at early age. Nervous at the fact that she will faces Chikane again, there will be awkwardness for sure. She decided to put the matter aside for now, when the time come, she'll deals with it. That doesn't mean she is not happy at the thought of encounters her love. Poor Himeko doesn't know that beside Chikane, she got another problem at hand. Unknowingly to her, all of Himemiya children are attending Tokyo University, minus the fact that Kaoru didn't tell her about the inheritance yet.

* * *

><p>Kaoru was serious regarding the blond's photography. It is breathtaking indeed. Her work might belonged to a typical beauty and captured all the exact right moment and lightning, but there is something else, the vestiges in it are what rendered those pictures priceless and original. Though scholarship aside, his other intention is to keep Himeko under Chikane's watch in case his other grandchildren resort to any foolish behavior. He does not exactly trust Chikane now, but he believed she will not do anything that harm Himeko, at least not anymore.<p>

After finished talking to Himeko, the old man immediately dialed Chikane's new phone number that she gave him out of convenient in case things involved Himeko and they would need to contact each other. Out of past habit of checking on his children schedules, he knew exactly what time for their next classes and the time they'd be out of school. He informed his granddaughter about the transfer of Himeko, nevertheless to say, she was very mad, but then considering the current situation, it couldn't be help. Himeko needed this transfer as well as the scholarship in which the blond indeed deserved it.

Chikane was skeptical. Himeko might be under her protection, but at the same time, her other relatives will also have an easier time to interact with the young blond. She requested her grandfather to makes Himeko's schedules the same as hers. Therefore, they would come and leave school at the same. It involved pulling a few strings behind the scene of course. Plus, she needed to consider changing her own schedules as well, depending on which classes Himeko would choose for her major. Though, she will not be in the same class as Himeko. If possible, she does not like to reveals herself. She is too afraid to face the young blond now, afraid that her resolve would crumbles when she sees Himeko again.

* * *

><p>"We are here Kurusugawa-san" Mitsuru opened the door for Himeko and gestured for her to go inside.<p>

Himeko already expected that her new dorm is going to be very big, but she didn't expects it to be this big. It can be considered three times the size of her previous dorm. She wondered if she will has any roommate. Right when she thought about that, Mitsuru already gave her the answer. "You have one roommate but she will not coming back that often so you pretty much have this whole room to yourself."

"I see umm...thank you Shirotani-san." She noticed she hasn't greet the man properly since they met. He might be unfriendly sort of, but she guessed that is just his way of being polite.

The man putted on a small smile. "You are welcome." He then excused himself back to the car after he gave Himeko the instructions for her new school.

Himeko doesn't have any other close friend beside Makoto. It's not that she isn't sociable, but her shy nature and often time, people are the one who have to initiate their conversation with her. The athlete done a very great favor by staying by her side. So for this transfer, there is no regret. Not when she could be closer with Makoto again, and Souma, and...somehow solves the issues with Chikane if possible.

She wanted to calls Makoto, but figured the athlete must still be in class right now, she decided to takes a quick nap.

* * *

><p>Kyou Himemiya tried to tracks the address of Himeko Kurusugawa but only to find out that the woman had moved. Confident in his information network, he was quite piqued when they couldn't located where the blond had transferred to. All he managed to finds is she going to attends the same University as his. That's work too, he going to meets the woman sooner or later, his only problems is Taichi and Rikuto. His father had ceased in giving Chikane the attention, now all of that attention poured on to Kyou. He likes it, to think that his grandfather gave him such a chance, he will not fails this. No matter what it takes.<p>

* * *

><p>Chikane is currently having a tennis practice matches with all the members. She had successfully arranged Himeko's schedules based on the subjects that the blond previously took in her old college. Tomorrow, she herself will has a different schedules as well. She will needs to get rid of her archery and calligraphy to keeps a close eyes on Himeko discreetly in case something happen. The day that she regained her memory, it started to came back and tormented her at night. She tried to justify her action by reminding herself that her action is inevitable and it is the only way. But she was so foolish then, if she had a chance she wished she never did it. The bitter truth is when she reinforced hatred into Himeko so that her beloved could turn into a killer. The fact that Himeko actually loves her made it even worst. She experienced this once, to kills a love one is much more painful than being kills herself. And admits it, part of it might be for Himeko, but for the other part, isn't she just trying to escape the guilt of killing Himeko from their previous and previous life by having Himeko killed her in their last life? She didn't know Himeko was in love with her then, oh...if only she knew. However, what's done cannot be undone. She could not forgives herself, not when Himeko's screaming and shrieking in that fateful day still haunting her mind.<p>

A voice snapped her back to reality.

"Hey." Makoto said coldly.

"You are..." Chikane trailed off, having recognized this woman as Himeko's best friend.

Other students are wondering why a commoner athlete approached their Himemiya-sama. They didn't bother much by it until the brunette grabbed Chikane by the collar and lifted the woman up, resulting several gasps from the fans.

"Look, I don't know what you did that led Himeko to that state, but she had always been a sweet girl who stood by your side when asked...if you dare to hurt her then I'll shove the tennis bracket up your ass, anytime." Makoto lashed out. Her voice was hoarse and stern.

Chikane managed a chuckle. "Well, I'm glad Himeko had a friend like you."

The athlete loosen Chikane's collar and pushed the woman down. With one last look of scorned, she walked away- disregarded all the yelling from the fans.

Souma Ougami calmed the fans down. He was also here for the tennis practice. Chikane might had defeated Souma many times in tennis, but in this round, he won. With the same look as Makoto, he warned the Himemiya heiress to stays away from the young blond. After that, he walked to the brunette's direction.

Chikane held no anger. In fact, she was glad. She might harbored hatred for Souma in the past but it was undeniable that he did care for Himeko a lot. With Makoto and Souma by Himeko's side, she could perhaps rest easy a bit.

* * *

><p>Rikuto and Taichi were in the same situation as Kyou when they could not pinpointed Himeko's location. This is too much of a coincidence for them to bypassed this. The woman transferred right on the day their grandfather declared his will. They concluded that someone had moved the blond away. Obviously, the one they suspected are Kyou Himemiya and Akiya Himemiya. There could be no one else. <em>or so they thought.<em>

Himeko's quick nap turned into a slumber. She didn't noticed a hand gently caressing her right cheek. She stirred, feeling relaxed by the contact as she nuzzled against it. After the hand withdrew, the young blond whimpered in discontent resulted in a slight smile swept across Chikane's face. She lifted up the blanket to Himeko and slowly made her way through the door then quietly closed it.

* * *

><p><strong>9:00 PM<strong>

Himeko woke up, feeling totally awake because of her afternoon 'nap'. Now her sleeping cycle had turned upside down. The blanket fell into a heap as she got up, she didn't noticed it was there before. She picked it up and tucked it back on the bed, curious to where could her roommate be at this kind of time. She checked the note that Mitsuru gave her, there will be three classes tomorrow, each class last about two to three hours, she groaned. she didn't choose these schedules but they are all the same subjects that she took in previous college. She opened her phone and close enough, there are several missed calls from Makoto and Souma, and one missed call from Kaoru. She needed to calls them all back.

She wondered if Kaoru already asleep. It is late after all, but she needed to call him first, plus all the questions that she wanted to asks. Upon the first ring, the old man immediately answered as if he already expected the call. "Hi Kaoru-san, I'm sorry I overslept."

"Hello child, how do you like your new dorm."

"It's very big and comfortable." Himeko said cheerily, then her tone dropped for a serious conversation. "Kaoru-san, I-I don't think Chikane-chan would wants me to be in her school..."

"Let say this is your chance to make up ok? Also umm...Himeko, have you ever drunk or sleep over near my granddaughter?"

A bit surprised at the question, she got no idea what Kaoru trying to ask. "I don't drink, and I think I fell unconscious once at Chikane-chan's house."

"Unconscious? Are you ok?"

"That's like way back, I told you once remember? That Chikane-chan k-kissed me."

That's not what he meant. "Yes that, and well...do you felt something strange on your body when you woke up at that time? Like...umm-" Kaoru trailed off. Maybe he shouldn't asks this after all, what the point of bringing it up now, but he still can't believes his granddaughter could do something like that. "Nothing Himeko, it's late, at least try to sleep again."

"I will try too, thank you Kaoru-san!" Himeko giggled, she still innocently had no idea what Kaoru suggested, but she figured when it really necessary, the old man will brings it up.

Now she will needs to call Makoto and Souma. She didn't have to when right after Kaoru's conversation is over, her phone rang with the athlete's number. The athlete made a long ranted at Chikane Himemiya, something along the lines _'what did I told you about her?' 'She totally a stuck up in school' 'I swear I would smack her with a tennis bracket if it wasn't for all those annoying yelping from her fans'_

Himeko sighed, despite the long talk, it was all about how bad Chikane is. She did managed to talked a bit about Makoto's school life, the athlete only gave a vague answer in return and congratulated Himeko for the scholarship. When she finally dialed Souma's number, it was already 11:30PM. On the other side she could heard Souma groaning inwardly. Though the man still asked about the well-being of Himeko.

Himeko is ready for another sleep now. She still rolled around the bed for a bit wondering how her school life is gonna be tomorrow. Her eyes shifted over the other bed of her mysterious roommate, wondering where could the other girl be.

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday 8AM<strong>

Himeko woke up ready for her new school. She checked her schedules again to see where her class is. She been to this school before but it was on the campus and she never really did got inside, the school is so much bigger than she imagined. There is no dress code so she settled with jeans, simple white t-shirt, a red ribbon on the back of her head, and a gray jacket. She looked at her pink seashell a bit before decided to wore it again. She barely ever taken off the pendant, usually when she bathed that she was willing to took it off.

As she walked on the spacious hallway that she realized several stares from the students. She could heard their small whispers, some didn't even try to hide it. _'Is this the woman from last time?' 'The one crying in front of our school?' 'she totally made a fool of herself.' 'I heard jin-sama came out and consoled her' 'She associated with the other commoner' 'Miya-sama passed a note to her' 'really? That not fair'_

Himeko sighed inwardly, is this really in university? These students acted like middle schooler. Somehow she could understands what Makoto meant when last night the athlete warned her about the 'elitist' kids who love to bully despite their age. Though for now, they only whispered about her, probably several gossips been passing around already.

She sat in class when a young man approached and greeted her. "Hello there miss. Is this seat taken?" The man is around her age, he had sharp eyes, deep green hair. Pretty handsome she must says, no doubt a lot of girls swooned over these type. Himeko greeted back. "Hi, and no."

"I see." The man said as he took the seat next to the young blond. "My name is Taichi Himemiya, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, I am Himeko Kurusugawa."

"May I have the privilege of calling you by your first name? You can call me Taichi of course."

Some students overheard the conversation turned around in curiosity. One of the Himemiya offered someone to calls his first name and even approached said person is as rare as encounter a turtle got lifted on its back. Himeko noticed the weird atmosphere and the stares that increased, she answered back nervously. "Go ahead."

The man only smiled and settled back to the seat next to her. The first exchanged went well he supposed. Though, the blond doesn't seemed to be as perturbed nor taken in by his charm like any other women. He frowned a bit, this one might be a hard nut to crack. His father had investigated the woman's background for any further info. No one know why his grandfather chose such a girl for inheritance. It came out quite empty, the only clue is the usual vacation break where the old man came to Mahobora to visited a particular 'friend'. The young blond got absolutely no other connection with anyone in the Himemiya family. Though he catches a rumor about the blonde's association with his niece Chikane Himemiya just recently and found out they only met each other a few days ago. Chikane used to be such a huge threat for both him and his father, but now, she is out of the equation.

* * *

><p>The class finally over, Himeko tiredly sat up, the materials are harder than she thought. She was ready to exited the room when Taichi voiced. "May I have the honor of eating lunch with you?"<p>

Himeko wanted to refuses but the way he phrased it made it hard to do so. Then Souma came into the classroom along with Makoto asking Himeko for lunch. Himeko did told the brunette about her class schedules and where the classrooms located after all. _My life saver. _"umm I'm sorry but I will have lunch with them." The young blond said pointing toward Makoto and Souma.

Taichi's eyes widened recognized his best friend. "Souma?"

It is lunch time and Himeko is currently sitting with Makoto, Souma, and Taichi. Her table gained quite a few whispers around. Apparently two commoners with scholarships sitting with two of the most popular guys. Makoto simply rolled her eyes, she gotten used to the atmosphere while ago . Himeko just fidgeting nervously. She doesn't like to stand out at all, especially on her first day and it already became like this.

"So..." Taichi is the one who initiated the conversation. "You all know each other?"

"Ah yes, I am Souma-kun's childhood friend and Mako-chan's best friend."

Taichi whistled. "woo, so I'm like a stranger here? But hey Souma is my best friend!"

The black hair man could only smiled back sheepishly. _Yep, we didn't called each other first name just until recently. _

Makoto doesn't like Taichi. Well she was in fact doesn't like any of the Himemiya at all. She used to admired the azure-hair woman, but she holds truth to her words that acknowledge someone for their skill and like them as a person are two different things. As for the rest of the Himemiya, since the day she transferred to this university, all she seen of them wasn't a good impression. She questioned Souma about Taichi, what kind of best friend is it that kept asking him about establishes business contract and political party events instead of actually hanging out together. The rest are pretty much playing around with hearts and dumped them the next day. Even though all of them hold high ranking spots in the university, it is undeniable that their actions are far from 'good'. Who know what dirty tricks these family did behind the scene. Seriously, these relatives actually made Chikane Himemiya looks good.

While Makoto was contemplating with her lunch, Himeko spotted someone that made her heart skipped a beat. That hair, that figure, that gracefulness, it is Chikane. The blond excused herself from the table, resulting a _tsk_ from Taichi. Souma had an idea of where Himeko going, because he saw that same figure passing through the cafeteria area. But he decided not to stops the young blond, figured there are things that Himeko needed to settles with the Himemiya princess.

* * *

><p>Himeko ran through the hallway. She didn't know where Chikane disappeared to. The trails led her to an old music room. There were barely anyone here. It's quite a spacious place with no disturbance. Seeing as though no one is around, Himeko called loudly. "Chikane-chan!"<p>

No one answer.

Himeko pushed her luck again, this time more louder. "Chikane-chan! Where are you!?"

The silence wrenched her heart. She knew the azure-hair woman is there but this is clear that her love is avoiding her. She began to sobs and pleads. "I-I missed you, please don't run away...at least tell me what's wrong... I love you Chikane-chan." She had no intention of confessing like this, she was hoping for a more direct face to face confession, but this is something that she wanted to says it now.

Himeko slumped down on the cold wood floor. still sobbing as she tried to sense the other woman's presence. She looked around and the room was quite dark. A grand piano on the far corner, a small stage for the choir, and a few instruments cases lying around. Her attention turned toward a clicked sound of locking doorknob. Chikane is right there behind her.

* * *

><p>End here...<p>

So I intend to upload right at the part where Chikane caressed Himeko's cheek but then I realized wtf where is Chikane and Himeko real romance moment. Therefore I continued on without upload, for a million lives of me, I can't believe myself that it took so long to get them together.

The next chapter will be late than usual because I have to deal with my presentation project. Now I'm going to sleep again...


	12. Chapter 12

ps: If anyone have any question, or recommendation for story idea etc it's easier for me to reply with ff account.

Note: I'm currently check back old chapters for some corrections/ grammars etc but the overall plot is the same. (pretty sure ch.1 got a lot of modification- but you don't need to re-read it, every plot is still the same)

Oh, I don't know why...but originally this is intended to be a very fluffy fic, but it turned into a long unromantic stream of conflicts when I wrote it down.

I need more people to write KnM fic T.T (I realized that writing and reading are not the same thing (stating the obvious) , but hey, I enjoyed both-but I love reading moar :x

* * *

><p>Ch.12<p>

In the cafeteria, Taichi still poking his lunch boringly. Then he glanced a bit at his so-called 'best friend' and the brunette woman beside him. As far as he know, the athlete is just an average middle-class, what he and his family so often called 'commoner'.

"So..." He spoke. "Are you two lover?"

Makoto spitted her food and Souma became bright blush. The brunette choked for a bit then wrinkled her eyebrows in protest. "We're not!"

Souma waved his hand to supports the woman's words. "Nah...Seriously what make you think so?"

"You two reacted very funny for someone in denial." Taichi teased.

The two friends of Himeko stared at each other for a bit as they both turned back to Taichi and said in unison. "No, we're not."

Makoto is frustrated enough with her isolation in a huge school for being a middle class. It got worse when she literally grabbed and tossed the school's idol Chikane Himemiya on the ground. Then some rumor about her always hanging with Souma like she some leech. Now his best friend mistook her to be the 'prince's lover'. Seriously how bad could it get. Apparently there is another rumor about her stealing Souma from the Himemiya princess. Gossips are scary indeed. She shuddered at the thought contemplating whether she should hangs out with Souma anymore . He is pretty much her only friend in school until now, but luckily for her, Himeko also transferred here. Now that she thinks about it, where did her best friend disappeared to.

* * *

><p>Back in the old music room, Himeko heard the door locking. She turned around and she held her breath at the sight of her love.<p>

"...Chikane-chan?"

The beautiful woman did not looks at her. She went passed Himeko and sat on the old instruments, lifting up the fabric that covered it. And again, just for Himeko, the Himemiya heiress's danced once more on the elegant instrument. However, this song is not the same as the previous. It is fast, it is violent, it is madness. She played on it like an insane person.

Himeko's heart turned to turmoil. She recognized this melody. On the back of her head, she couldn't recalls where she had heard it, but she definitely felt the familiarity of the song.

And the song went on...

Then her body started to quivering. A fragment of her remembrance resulted to the scene on that fateful day. She needed to holds back her trembling as she desperately trying to get rids of those images that flowing to her mind, hurting Chikane's feeling is the last thing that she wants to do.

And the song ended...

Chikane sat up slowly approached the trembling blond who is trying so hard to stops her shiver. Her hand reached out to the young blond only to have it slapped away.

Himeko is surprised at her own action, she perked her head up to looks at Chikane with a frightening expression. Her complexions are of fear, dread, and most of all...guilt.

"I-I'm sorry Chikane-chan...I didn't mean to." Himeko's voice was small and constricted. Both of her hands already clamped up her arms in the previous attempted of calming herself down.

"Do you fear me Himeko?"

"N-no, o-of course n-not." She lied. Her stuttering voice said otherwise and the azure-hair woman caught that. Himeko knew she made the gravest mistake ever when she witnessed a bitter expression on her most dear person.

The sapphire eyes pierced Himeko likes an animal that hunting for its prey. It was a desperate attempted on Chikane's part in order to scares the young blond off. She reached out again for the quivering woman before her, this time, her hand didn't get slaps away but she could still felt how frightening Himeko is. Then slowly, Chikane placed her right hand on the blonde's hip, as it went up then slid down inside the woman's jeans in one swift movement, and it startled Himeko.

Chikane had no intention of making the same mistake again. She knew her limit, she would kills herself before she dare to violates her angel again. Hopefully, her beloved would stay away from her after this.

Himeko did not acts like what Chikane wanted nor expected. Moisture formed on the blond woman eyes, she looked at Chikane with an eyes of sorrow but not out of disgusted nor hatred. She gently lifted the beautiful woman's hand out of her jeans and slightly turned her head away, by now, the liquid already streamed down her cheeks. She murmured. "...why?"

Chikane smirked. "Didn't you said you love me Himeko? This is what you wanted isn't it?"

"True, this is what I wanted, but not like this." Himeko hissed, she sniffled her nose because it is now constricting her voice. "Why are you trying so hard to make me hate you?"

Chikane didn't answer.

"Did I do something wrong?" Himeko turned back to looked at the azure hair woman before her. Both of her hand now cupped Chikane's cheeks to looked straight in the sapphire eyes. "You did this once before..."

"...but worst."

Chikane's eyes widened. Apparently playing the same music did triggered a part of Himeko's memory, if not all. She thought her plan is working until Himeko continue to said.

"There is a reason for that isn't it? This scene simply just a fragment of it."

"Because you...you won't hurt me without a reason..."

Himeko tried to observes Chikane's complexion before she went on again.

"I don't know what are these images...and it kept flowing into me...it is scary, it is frightening but... are these perhaps your guilt?"

Himeko slightly shakes Chikane, prompted for the other woman to answer, but she didn't. It gave the blond no choice but to continue on. "Do you remember when I said I was waiting for someone?"

"Well...not anymore, it's you, you are the one I been waiting for!" Himeko cried. "Tell me Chikane-chan, if you truly hate me and don't love me, then say it. I will comply and stay away from you, but that better be the truth!"

"If you love me but only stay away for my sake then...It is not for my sake!"

"You are taking away my happiness, my love, my muse ! You hurt me, making me remember all these...these darkness! How is that for my sake!?"

"I thought you were smarter than that?" It was an insult, but Chikane took no offend. When it was Himeko who said it, it sound just so right. Because Himeko never got this mad before. Himeko never spouted insult either, she did now. Himeko never lies, there were no lie in her words. Everything that she said, the young blonde meant it.

Chikane putted two of her hands on Himeko's shoulders and gently pushed the young woman down. She stared back at those amethyst eyes that are now red and moist. It's her turn to talks now, but people just kept interfere when she heard a loud cracking noise, and the old door creaked as it fell down resulting in bunches of dust flying all over. Stood among them are familiar faces for both Himeko and Chikane.

* * *

><p>Makoto went searching for Himeko, and Souma decided to come as well. To her dismay, Taichi also tagged along with them. Oh man...she could totally felt another rumor slapping at her face. Something along the line like <em>'omg, jin-sama is not enough, she wanted Himemiya-sama as well?' 'how dare she' 'is she two-timing them?' 'how do we get rid of her' blah blah blah. <em>

She heaved a big sigh trying to get away as fast as possible from the cafeteria and outside the hallway. Souma and Taichi easily caught up when the three heard the yelling and crying of someone. The two friends of Himeko recognized the voice right away.

The yelling had now end, only the sobbing was heard. They came at an empty old building and not many students remained here, not a soul actually. She didn't know there is a place like this at school. Makoto came in front of a door that labeled 'music room', this is where the sound came from. She twisted the doorknob but it was locked. Taichi who was standing next to her made no hesitation in kicking the door down. The brunette gasped. "Hey! If the teacher asked, I'm not the one who broke that!-" But then she noticed the faces of both young men who are now carrying a dumbfounded expression.

She turned her head and spotted Chikane Himemiya first, then she looked down and saw a sobbing Himeko. They are in quite an uncompromised situation. No matter how one looked at it, this is just seemed wrong.

Taichi was the first to spoke. "well...what do you know, seemed like you want the inheritance so much that you'll do whatever it take..." He sneered. "Don't you get it that your attempt are futile? Grandfather already rejected you the moment he made that declaration on his will...and look at you now, that's disgraceful."

No one know what Taichi was talking about excepted Chikane. Her sapphire eyes stared at him as she slowly got up.

"Um...care to elaborated Taichi?" Souma asked. The Himemiya heir shook his head. After all, this is a private family matter, he couldn't risk letting outsider like Souma knows that the head of the family just choose an orphan poor person for the inheritance. It might ruined his connection with the Ougami along with the Himemiya's reputation. Even though people will know sooner or later anyway. He couldn't help but blurted it out, in a sense, it was fun to looked down at Chikane Himemiya.

Makoto clenched her fist, being someone who acts first and explains later. She immediately jumped into the conclusion that Chikane just did something wrong to the young blonde again. Especially not after what she saw, Himeko clearly looked displeased. She approached the azure-hair woman and raised her fist. What happened next shocked her.

She struck right on the face of Himeko when the blonde jumped in and attempted to covers for Chikane. It was a full blow. Himeko came crashing down, but Chikane managed to caught her."Himeko." Her voice was urgent and full of concerned.

The punch was intend for Chikane, the brunette didn't go easy at all.

Blood dripping down on the corner of Himeko's mouth. Her cheeks appeared a bright red mark resulted from the punch. The impacted was too strong for her. She attempted to sees, there are but 'stars' everywhere, she tried her best to keeps her consciousness up, but to her dismay, her awareness faded away.

Chikane gently but urgently lifted the young blond up, carrying the woman in both her arms. She glared at the brunette who was now dumbstruck and went passed everyone as she headed to the infirmary. Sure enough, she can't quite avoids the stares of all her fans and other students. But at least none of them dared to approach her right now. Her current expression is full of dread.

* * *

><p>"Hey...are you okay Makoto?" Souma asked. He took one look at Himeko's direction, contrary to the popular belief that he disliked the Himemiya heiress, he trusted the woman to takes care of Himeko and he can't quite put it into words as to why.<p>

"ohh leave it, she made the right decision but it just accidentally hit another person instead." Taichi voiced.

"Taichi!" Souma hissed. "It's not your fault Makoto, you just wanted to protects Himeko and...it went wrong." It was a surprised for him as well, the timid Himeko jumped into the punch to shielded someone.

Makoto who was now back from her shock, she looked at the trembling hand that punched the young blond, her hand was tingling, it just showed how hard she had hit Himeko. Her face twisted ruefully. "I need to go to the infirmary."

"Don't you have your next class?" Souma asked.

"I can skip this one, please go ahead to your class Souma." The brunette then walked away in a hurry, then she started to sprint regardless of the school rule of no running in the hallway.

* * *

><p>Makoto had arrived at the infirmary, breathless. She opened the door quietly as she peeked around for Himeko. There, she spotted Chikane Himemiya. The brunette then hid near a big shelf. She got no idea why she even need to hides, but the atmosphere just doesn't seems right to barges in. The Himemiya heiress was looking at Himeko with such endearment in her eyes. Makoto snorted mentally<em>. If only she could looks like that in front of other people. <em>

Then the brunette scanned for Himeko, the blond hair woman was laying there. The blanket covered her whole body only left with her head out and two of her arms at the sides. She was still unconscious but it was a peaceful expression that she carried. The window nears the edge of the bed was slightly opened to let a gentle breeze flowing through her golden stresses. Her left hand was...holding the Himemiya heiress's hand.

Makoto widened her eyes at the strange scene, is this where the weird atmosphere came from?

The Himemiya heiress then brought that hand up and slightly kissing it. Then she putted the hand on her right cheek and nuzzled in Himeko's palm. She then closed her eyes to enjoys that small moment of bliss and serene, her cheeks developed a pink tinge of satisfaction, perhaps she craved for this kind of contact for so long, but everytimes it kept getting cuts short by interference and it just wasn't enough. After all the yelling she received from Himeko, all her initial thoughts are flowing away. Right now she had no motivation nor the courage to stays away from her angel anymore. However, there are other things she needed to deals with regarding her family matter, plus, there are countless of other new thoughts that occupying her mind, she will needed to deals with them later as well. "Is that you Makoto Saotome?"

Makoto clasped on her mouth to kept any surprise sound, she thought she was being discreet enough to not makes any noise. Unsurprisingly, Chikane who used to her father constant spying and her awareness of the recent same habit her grandfather developed. Somehow she is conscious of her surrounding more than a normal person should.

Makoto turned into a basket case as she stepped forward to faced Chikane Himemiya. The azure-hair woman before her is beautiful and intimidating, she didn't acknowledge it before because of her anger. She knew this is the same woman that she was so rude to before. She had no fear then, her anger took control and before she knew it, she had grabbed the woman's collar and pushed her down. But now, all she felt is nerve wrecking, she wondered where all her previous confident went, perhaps the scene that she just witnessed had drained all her courage. She did felt a pang of jealously toward Chikane. She knew she was chasing rainbows the moment she laid eyes on Himeko, but really, the way Himemiya looked at Himeko, she can't helps but voiced out. "Do you l-love her?"

The Himemiya heiress just paused, she knew exactly what kind of love Makoto was talking about, a light smile swept across her face to acknowledge the question. "I do."

* * *

><p>Makoto is now sitting on the same spot the Himemiya heiress had sat on. Chikane left the room after answering the question. Her last phrase was <em>"you have something to tell her right? I'll leave you two alone."<em>

Makoto couldn't asks Chikane anymore question, that woman left too fast as if trying to avoided any questions throw at her.

She wanted to asks what exactly happened in that old music room, why was Himeko crying, and what did Taichi meant about will or whatever he was talking about. Plus, maybe she jumped to conclusion too fast. Now that she thinks about it, she always witnessed the scene one-side, and the scene somehow all ended up unfavorable to the Himemiya's heiress, she never knows the reason behind, nor something that can justify Chikane's action.

* * *

><p>Chikane walked on the hallway contemplating. There was a distance memory, the memory of them sharing their last moments. Himeko would takes pictures, and she would sitting there mesmerized on the angel before her. Then her angel came to her and hooked on her arm and they took a picture of the both of them holding each other. They love each other so much only to realized it in their last moment, it was a short and happiest moment of her life. Yet right now, how foolish is she to even dares and broke that. Their promise of recognized each other again, no matter what shape or form their love would stays intact. Himeko kept her end of the bargain, her angel had waited for her all these years in hope to be reunites with her again, yet she tried to destroys that hope.<p>

She smiled ruefully, they promised each other, against any eternity or fate, that they would meets and falls in love again. Perhaps she didn't regained enough memory to remember that, well now she did. Perhaps she did regained all of it but she was too foolish and let it slipped oversight. If Himeko didn't beats some senses into her, if Himeko choose to see her as nothing but stranger, if all her initial efforts actually worked, could she still goes on knowing that she had the chance to obtains what she wanted all along only to crushed it mercilessly?

* * *

><p><strong>Note<strong>

To ahhhh: Nah half of them aiming for the money not Himeko. Invalid~ The reason why I made Makoto fell in love with Himeko is because (what was it again?) the idiom of _'misery loves company'_. It provided me the reason to put Souma and Makoto together instead of starting from scratch for their romance. For some reason I'm not comfortable with Souma barged in and punch Chikane then accidentally hit Himeko or grabs her on the collar and pushes her down. In the anime/manga, Souma is too much of a gentleman for that. Makoto took the role instead.

As for Chikane- no spoiler. But she is no doubt my favorite character. And people misunderstood her the most.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kannazuki no Miko.

Thank for correcting my spellings and grammars. I fixed some of it again. And nope, not many people have time to fix my grammar in real life, everyone pretty much busy. I'm busy too but my urges for these stories are just too strong so I need to satisfy it by writing fanfic. u.u (If anyone notice any plot holes or _awk_ in my writing, kindly remind me)

* * *

><p>Ch.13<p>

Himeko slightly waking up, her vision was a bit blurry, and for a moment there she could felt Chikane sitting by her side. She was a bit disappointed to found out that presence is already gone. On the side of the bed, she saw Makoto looking at her in concerned. She tried to lift a smile to reassure the brunette that she is fine, the smile doesn't stretch for long when her bruise cheek turned it into a grimaced. Nevertheless, Makoto gets it.

She just woke up from a dream yet it seemed very real. There are scary times, sad times, and happy times. Perhaps these are not mere dreams but a connection to her remembrances in the old music room. She wanted to know the rest of it, the clearest memory she managed to keep were scenes of her and that special someone in their secret rose garden. They would drink tea, eat lunch, and talk together about various topics. Any topic was fine, because even the most boring subject turned interesting as long as they're together.

She casted about the room again, in hope for that warm presence to still lingered here. Makoto looked at her, as if reading her mind, the brunette informed. "If you looking for Himemiya, she left us alone for...some talk."

She turned her attention back to Makoto and registered the face the athlete had been giving her all this times, that gaze and that look. It resembled so much the expression of her special someone. It brought back another fragment of her memory. How she indirectly hurting people around her for her misunderstood of friendship and romance. How she failed to notices those little obvious hints but possibly she chose to ignore it. She was dense, but what did people say, the opposite of love is indifference.

She was afraid, what if her instinct is wrong? What if she thought too highly of herself and somehow shatters their current friendship? What if Makoto found her preference disgusting? More importantly, if Makoto is really in love with her and chose to kept it within herself, what's the point of bringing this out in the open? Because unlike Chikane, she knew that no matter how much her best friend loves her, she cannot returns that feeling. She would end up hurting her in the process. However, by keeps being Makoto's best friend, isn't that just hurt more? It's not good to just suddenly avoids Makoto without giving her the reason either. How do people deals with these issues anyway?

However, one thing remained clear, does she wanted thing to stays the way it is or not? She was oblivious to a feeling once that ended with drastic consequences. How she regretted it so much. But this and that are different, because at that time she is in love with Chikane. Maybe Makoto will moved on by herself as time goes by? But during that time, she will be with Chikane, do all things with her, stays with her, possibly as a lover. Maybe Chikane won't returns her feeling, but she can't imagine loving anyone else beside that person. She will grow old without dating anyone, maybe she will watch her beautiful goddess stepping on the aisle with someone else. She will watch her goddess cares for that person every day. She will cheer for her goddess right until the very end, then at night she will cry herself to sleep. Just the thought is enough for her to burst into tears, and she did.

If she can't even handle an imaginary rejection, how would Souma and Makoto felt? Somehow she can understood why Souma chose to transferred. But no one is entitle to anyone, this is a part of life.

Her self-esteem is very low, part of it came from her abusive relatives. However this time, she felt an immensely strong confident about her love. The confident that no one in this world can defeats her love for Chikane. No one can vanquishes it, not even eternity nor fate, why, she had defeated them already.

* * *

><p>At first it was uncomfortable that Makoto was feeling, but now it just plain awkward. The first thing Himeko did was definitely searching for Himemiya, it was quite obvious really, her disappointed face when she realized the other woman was not here. <em>I'm sorry I'm not your Chikane-chan. <em>But now she got no idea what Himeko is feeling.

The blonde had been giving off several different expressions. She was in a reminiscence state at first, then she stared intensely at Makoto agonizing over something, then she fell back into a deep trance before she turned back to the athlete with a pretty sorrow expression, finally she burst out crying!

One couldn't blame Makoto for feeling what she felt right now. Despite being Himeko's best friend for years, sometimes the athlete had no idea what the young blond thinking about. It's pretty random really. _Did I punched her too hard? _She did, but certainly that's not the cause is it?

She took out a napkin and handed it to Himeko. "Hey...I'm sorry for today, are you alright?"

The blonde turned away to blew her nose. A sniffled can be heard, she then turned back to look at Makoto with a determined face. "It's alright, it's not intentional." There was something else that she wanted to say.

Once again, silence took hold.

Makoto was usually the talkative one, but for once whatever the blonde is about to say, is not gonna be good. Should she leave now?

"Mako-chan, do you love me?"

_oh...too late. _

"Umm..." Uncomfortable is a foreign feeling for her, especially around her best friend. She bit her lips before she let out all of the feeling she hidden deep inside for years. "Fine, I love you ok? I knew you won't return it but ya... and I thought you would be gross out or something, and I don't want to broke our friendship and..."

She didn't finish her sentence before the blonde got off her bed and did a 90 degree bowed with her head touching the floor.

Makoto freaked out. "H-Himeko?"

"I-I'm sorry Mako-chan...for neglected your feeling, for unintentionally hurting you, for being so oblivious...for being such a bad friend, I-I should have notice sooner, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..."

If freaked out wasn't enough, the brunette was at a loss for words. She kneeled down to get Himeko up but the blonde just stayed there unless she say something. She heaved a sigh.

"Himeko, I know ok? I mean I think you gave me enough hint that you going to reject me even if I even confess anyway."

"H-hint?"

"oh come on, what kind of friend didn't notice you cried almost every night looking at your extremely old photo album. Remember how you rejected Souma? You even said it yourself. Oh wait!- it's not even a hint anymore, I think you rejected me indirectly already."

"Eh...?" While being a dork most of the time, if she beats her brain out, she could actually get what Makoto said. "I'm still didn't notice your feeling...so-"

" .ko. when is it that not noticing someone's feeling is a crime? I am a straightforward person, if I wanted to be notice I would have confess to you already."

And that brought another worry to the blonde. _Did I made a mistake of bringing this up. Oh crap. _She mentally cursing herself, following her instinct could be a bad idea sometimes.

By now, the brunette had literally dragged Himeko's head up to face her directly. Scratch that, she literally dragged Himeko's body up.

The blond made a starling yelped before she looks at Makoto in the eyes.

"Still...I wanted to be friend with you, and that's my choice, so don't stress too much about it okay?"

Himeko nodded. Her eyes are totally puffy. "Thank you Mako-chan."

"By the way Himeko, you're really heavy. Please exercise."

"Please don't tease me..."

* * *

><p>Akira Himemiya walked around his office in frustration. He had been calling Chikane for a while now but it never get through. He looked at the picture that his grandfather had distributed to everyone in the family. The picture of a blonde amethyst eyes Japanese woman. Those traits are pretty unique for a Japanese, he dug up some information and it is confirmed the woman is 100% Japanese heritage. He doubt there will ever be any other Japanese with these characteristics. He never seen any foreigner with those eyes' color either. Those are rare indeed.<p>

It led him to another doubt. He remembered the day when his second daughter carried someone home. He didn't get a good look at the person's face, but he did got a glimpse of those golden tresses. What are the chance of his second daughter associated with a foreigner? She never interest in social before. What if the woman is a Japanese instead? A more likely chance. Also, the day when his father called Chikane out for a private chat during family meal. Why?

Perhaps the person that his daughter carried home the other day happened to be the same woman his father chose? There are just so many questions that he wanted the answer for.

He asked some of the maids and apparently none of them know where Chikane is. That child is more and more like Kaede, who went out overnight and barely return home. Could it be because of her grandfather's will? What if the she really did interested in the inheritance but never show it? And now she became like Kaede because she got dejected and became rebellious?

Akira gave a quick smirked. That's could be it! Why else would she excelled at everything unless it is for the sake of something, and that something could only be for the inheritance. She had fooled him all this time with her pretentious! Now he needs to get in contact with her, and possibly asked her about that golden hair woman.

While Akira assuming things by himself, his son approached. The young man finished his class early, one of the perk for being the Himemiya is they could leave the classroom whenever they wanted without being drop. While it's not fair and people noticed it, no one dare to voice it out.

"Father, is something bothered you?" Kyou stood on the right side of Akira's office, slightly bowed.

"Right, find Chikane for me, I needed her right now!"

Kyou twitched "And may I ask why?"

Akira raised his eyebrows. "Since when did you start questioning me?"

"My apologize father, Chikane had been gone out as of late. She is just like Kaede, even mother couldn't contact her lately."

"I see…if you see her then tell her to come see me immediately, you may go now."

"I will excuse myself."

Kyou walked out of the office with both his fists clenched. Why is it even after what grandfather said, father still needed Chikane.

* * *

><p>Chikane had just finished her conversation with Kaoru. She had some favors to request of him, the man seemed skeptical enough toward her but still agreed anyway.<p>

_"So she knew it?" _

_"Yes, but she still accepted me and wanted us to be together. I will never make the same mistake again, I bet my life on it." _

_"I don't know what happened, but if she accepted you, I supposed it's not my business to interfere. As for your requests, leave it to me. It is for her sake after all."_

_"Thank you grandfather."_

* * *

><p>Himeko persuaded Makoto to go back to her class. As for her, she stepped out of the infirmary and went outside the campus, since she almost skipped the whole English class anyway, there was no need for her to go back now. She wanted to regain the rest of her memory. The only thing she was able to remember in the old music room is the scene of that fateful day, and the vague scenes of Chikane and her sitting in the rose garden with all their misunderstood going on. She knew there were something else. Something that made her had so much trust and love toward Chikane despite being treated like that.<p>

Even though none of that might matter and the past is the past. She felt it wasn't fair that her beloved is the only one regained all that memories. She felt it wasn't fair that her beloved is the only one remembered all of their happy moments. She felt it wasn't fair that her beloved is the only one carried all the pains and guilt. She wanted to know, and her only clue is the rose garden in Mahobora.

She called a taxi and went straight to the high school that she graduated from- Ototachibana Academy.

Taichi just finished his class along with Souma. He met with his brother Rikuto in one of their usual spot and Souma moves on to his physics class in ten minutes.

Unlike their rival family, Daisuke's family get along well with each other, especially Taichi and Rikuto, these two brothers barely ever fight, and they never disobeyed their father either.

"Hello Taichi." Rikuto said, his tone was somewhat depressed but he hid it well, though it could not escape his younger brother's perception.

"Are you displeased with father's decision this time?" Taichi inquired, it might be unnecessary since he knew exactly what bothered his older brother.

Rikuto got it the hardest as the first son. His happiness came second to his parent's wish. Rikuto already had a girlfriend and this time he is very serious about her. Taichi had no idea when it happened but suddenly he stopped going to any bars or clubs, instead he chose to plan his vacation with his girlfriend and made a trip to London to have their own happy private time. He still acted as the perfect first son of course, but when it concerning his happiness, he is now questioning his father's decision. He doesn't want to marry Himeko. However, he doesn't want Taichi to carry the burden either.

"Have you met her?"

"I did."

"Do you like her?"

"Well…she didn't respond to my advance. She is cute for sure, but my type is more like our cousin Chikane."

Rikuto rolled his eyes. His younger brother is into big boob women. A person can't choose whom to fall in love with, but they can have a preference, but when they finally fall in love with someone, they'll realize such physical trait is no longer relevant. He can't blame Taichi, everyone had certain preferences on whom they want to be their partner for life, whether the person should be rich, beautiful, handsome, certain races, certain ages, or certain personalities. But what'll happen if they fall in love with someone having none of the characteristics that they desired? Said person will still be the center of their universe and everything else just doesn't matter anymore. He admitted, his cousin Chikane is one gorgeous woman, but something about her is so contradicted to his current girlfriend. Talk about love, Chikane is the last thing that come to mind, maybe because she is his cousin, maybe because he already have a girlfriend, because he can't imagine himself to ever fall in love with that kind of person. Sometimes he wondered why the woman got so much proposals, maybe it's because people only look at her outer appearances and status. In some way or another, he pitied her. As for the one called Himeko, he hasn't meet the woman yet, but he seen the picture, and somehow she seemed...opposite to Chikane.

"So you don't want to marry her then?"

"Well, she is a commoner and I never gone out with one before…"

"A hem*" Rikuto cleared his throat and glared at Taichi. His girlfriend is barely a middle class herself.

Taichi waved in defend. "I mean I'm not experience with one, it's not like I look down on them." Ok he kind of lied a bit, but who could blame him? His family is too rich that it's hard to stay modest.

Rikuto rolled his eyes again, he used to be the same as Taichi, he wondered himself when did he changed, but at least he did changed for the better. He just hoped his younger brother could find the same happiness as him in life.

"By the way, you wouldn't believe this." Taichi whispered.

"hmm?"

"It's about Chikane and…umm the blonde woman that our grandfather chose..." Taichi told his brother what happened in the old music room and sure enough, the older man widened his eyes in perplexed.

"Seriously?" Rikuto didn't associates much with Chikane but he seen her in school often enough to know that the woman has no interest in anyone before, be it either friend or romantic partner. "She didn't deny it either?"

"Well…this is some interesting new to our father, we could totally destroy her reputation."

"We don't have proof or anything but at least we know her motive, to think that apathetic woman is actually an ambitious one."

* * *

><p>One of Kyou's personal assistance gave him a call regarding the current location of Himeko. Just like his father and most of the Himemiya members, stalker blood ran through them or something.<p>

"_Sir, the target had left the campus." _

"_Follow her and tell me where she is."_

"_Yes sir." _

He not going to stand here and do nothing. He not going to let either Taichi or Rikuto get ahead of him. What better chance to show his father what he capable of?

* * *

><p>She skipped her classes today. Normally as the class president and a reliable person, it is not something the Himemiya's heiress often does. She walked around the whole school, from the infirmary to Himeko's current class. The blonde was nowhere in sight. Even though she knew all of Himeko's schedules, where could the young blonde be?<p>

She attempted to contact her angel when she realized her current phone is the new one. All of her previous contacts are gone. She smacked her forehead, she should have memorize Himeko's phone numbers. It doesn't matter how smart she is, she doesn't have a photographic memory, and normally people don't bother to memorize something that they keep in their contact list. Especially she just met Himeko recently.

Both Makoto and Souma are in their classes still. Who else have Himeko's numbers? Oh right her grandfather.

She still didn't know what is Himeko relationship with her grandfather, as long as someone care for her beloved, that was all that matter. However, that doesn't mean she is not curious, especially this is involved Himeko. As far as she know, the old man avoided the question himself. She wondered why, there is nothing to hide anymore is it?

As far as she know, the old man met Himeko in Mahobora. He did told her they met each other by coincidence on the day that she brought Himeko on their first…date? More like he saw Himeko with her by coincidence, and he did dragged Chikane out to question about it during their family meal. Though, it could had been a lie, the old man might already knew Himeko before that.

Oh wait, this is not the time to think about that, she needs to find Himeko right now. She never did have the chance before because of her self-loathing issues. Right now all she wanted is to find her beloved, embrace her, and confess to her, then she could correct all her previous mistakes and possibly... Her fantasy went overboard a bit and she mentally slapped herself as she took out her phone to call Kaoru and ask for Himeko's phone number.

* * *

><p>Himeko stepped into her old high school campus, a sense of nostalgia filled her entire being. She noticed something poked her, oh it was a teacher with his bokken. "Why are you not in your uniform?" He asked.<p>

Uniform? Himeko looked young enough to be mistook for a high school student. She looked around 15-16 years old even though she is already 18. She has to lie, otherwise he won't let her pass.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm just transferred here, they hasn't measure my size for uniform yet..." Himeko fidgeted nervously. She always bad at lying, but oh well, since she came this far might as well go through with it.

The teacher looked at her suspiciously, the school bell suddenly rang and students started to exit. That somehow confirmed his suspicion, what is a student doing here without her uniform and not even in class before that. He narrowed his eyes at the blonde woman, Himeko looked at him a bit before she had an apologetic smile on her face and made a quick escape as she ran through the campus before the man noticed and ran after her. "Hey!" He yelled.

Somehow she got a feeling she knew the school like the back of her hand, she ran and ran as she turned around seeing the man almost catch up to her. She cursed mentally which is out of her normal behavior, she swears she should exercise more.

She passed by some fences. Something told her to hide there, and she did. She made a right turned at the building's corner and passed through the fences on the left side, she conveniently found a hole there as she went inside it. The bushes served as her hiding spot. She could heard the teacher yelling from the other side, thankfully, he didn't noticed her. The sound of his footsteps getting smaller and smaller until she no longer hear anything.

She heaved a sigh and turned around. Her complexion soften at her surroundings. All the roses are wilted, none are left. The only thing still standing is the huge tree in the middle of the rose garden. Her memory of Chikane started in this very place. She remembered their first meeting, a little puppy went through this very hole that led her to Chikane. At that time, she swears she just saw a goddess, the girl is so beautiful surrounded by blooming roses, sitting elegantly with her tea and bento. This very place is where they would meet again and again, until the day when everything changed.

She sat down on the exacted same spot from the one in her memory. She looked up at the sky and allowed herself to drift into reminiscent.

* * *

><p><strong>Note<strong>

**I must be trolling myself, where is my Himeko x Chikane moments q-q**

**Anyway, the entire point of this chapter is to tie up some loose end, like minor conflict and stuffs and leave the main conflicts for the next chapter. **


	14. Chapter 14

_**Sooo sorry for the late update! I was in a rush with this chapter since I wrote this right on the day of my final. Another reason why I wouldn't want to update is because… I spotted several plot holes in this story. However, since no one complained about it, I'm just quietly fixing them one by one. And of course, the story plot is the same still. Here is one example of the smaller plot hole. "When Himeko fainted, did Chikane changed her clothes?" *clear throat* well, I'll either fix it or verify it later on. **_

_**Beware this chapter had some bad words in here. I think Himeko is a bit OC, but because she gained back her memory plus her acquainted with Kaoru at an early age, I believed it add up to her maturity.**_

* * *

><p>Ch.14<p>

Himeko dozed off slightly before her head fell down on the side of the tree and woke her up. The soft grasses and the cool wind mixed among the leftover fragment from other flowers just felt so nice that she almost allowed herself to drift into a long slumber, such a shame the roses are no longer the same. The feeling of being woken up when she almost fall asleep is annoying though.

She heard the sound of footsteps approaching her, Himeko hastily got up, expecting the same teacher from this afternoon to found her. She guessed wrong, the person that appeared is a young man in black business suit with his assertive pose.

Kyou Himemiya made a rustling sound from the bushes, he stepped out with a grinned in his face trying to look suave as much as possible. He is an attractive man, but something about him doesn't sit right with Himeko. That eerily creepiness just made the blonde shuddered and took a step backward, that went unnoticed by Kyou.

"Nice to meet you Himeko." He greeted. Behind him appeared another man, quite bigger than Kyou, and more muscular with two of his hand clasped behind his waist. Himeko assumed him to be the stranger's bodyguard.

"Y-You know me?" She said nervously.

"Ah right, pardon me for not introduce myself." He exclaimed. "My name is Kyou Himemiya from the Himemiya family, surely you must have heard of us?"

"You are Chikane-chan's relative?"

Kyou lifted an eyebrows, unsure of the intimated way Himeko addressed his hatred little sister, if the suffix -chan was any clearer indication for that. "It appeared you are quite acquainted with my little sister, I am glad to hear that." _Not at all._

Himeko looked at the man with incredulity, the way he presented himself seem forced somehow. Though, the idea that he is Chikane's brother allowed Himeko to let her guard down. After all, she herself wanted to meet the rest of her beloved's family.

Kyou flashed a smile toward Himeko before proceeding further. "May I ask what is your relationship to my grandfather?"

"Your grandfather?" Himeko had no idea what the man talking about. Despite her shy nature and low amount of friends, she got along quite well with many elderly in her neighborhood. But who among them have the Himemiya last name? She couldn't think of anyone.

As usual, cellphone is a great interrupter when the sound from Himeko's phone rang interfering with the conversation in the process. She hastily picked it up, on the other side, the voice of Chikane showed the woman's full concern. "Himeko, where are you!?"

"C-Chikane-chan?"

Kyou perked up at the name. Himeko gave him an apologetic look before she moved a bit farther away creating her distance to talk with Chikane privately.

Kyou observed the blond woman with deep interested. He wondered how such an average person had an association with both Himemiya members. Not to mention one of them is apathetic, and the other is the head of the family with no discern for any stranger before, much less a no name like Himeko. In a way, Chikane resembled her grandfather.

As far as he know, Chikane only knew Himeko for a few days ago, as for his grandfather, since when did the old man met Himeko?

He sat back and wait patiently for the blonde woman to finish her conversation with his little sister. He got so many questions to ask, though none of that matter much since all he wanted is to obtain 'his' inheritance. He thought his firsthand introduction to his family's name would immediately bring the woman into flatterer mode like most people did. Yet, she didn't react to the Himemiya's name that much, she reacted strongly to his little sister's name however.

Himeko was painfully aware of the stare she receiving from Kyou. She felt like she was being judge from head to toes without being given any reason why. It would be too rude to move farther away. After all, the man is Chikane's brother, or so he said.

"Are you okay Himeko?" Chikane said softly, despite their distance, she could still felt Himeko's nervousness.

"I'm okay." Himeko gave a slight smile even though Chikane couldn't see it, now is not the time to be bothered with who watching her. Listening to her beloved's voice did wonder. Then she thought about her confession and what she said in the old music room, tinge pink appeared on her cheeks. If could, she rather not have this conversation through phone, she wanted to talk in person with the woman herself.

She could hear the relieved sigh of the azure hair woman, as if a burden just got off her. She wondered what the woman worried about, all Himeko did was…skipped a few classes. Well she never skip class before, not even in her past life, maybe that came as a shock for Chikane.

"Umm…Chikane-chan." Right, she did confessed, and Chikane didn't give her a reply _yet_. "D-Do you want to resume our last date?" Assumed their last swimming plan is consider a date.

A moment of pause took place, then finally, a light hoarse voice answered back. "Yes of course…" A sharp intake of breath could be heard on the other line. "I miss you Himeko."

That simple statement is enough to make the blonde flushes. If Chikane is here in person, gods know how much she would pay just to see the scarlet on her beloved's face.

"So where are you Himeko?"

Himeko smiled at the question, she wondered if Chikane remembers this place, surely the woman does. "Our secret lunch spot."

Chikane didn't answer. The blonde woman looked at her phone wondering if the signal was bad or it ran out of battery. "C-Chikane-chan?"

A long silent before the other woman gained her voice back.

"…So you remember everything?" She croaked. No matter how oblivious Himeko is, she could felt the fear in the azure-hair woman's voice.

"Why are you afraid Chikane-chan?"

"I did the unforgivable to you…"

"We had this discussion before." Himeko's voice was firm and clear. "What more, at that time I didn't even remember anything else besides…t-that night. Morever…" She gave a chuckle. "I told you that whatever you had done, there is a reason for it, and I was right."

"Himeko…I-"

"Chikane-chan, why must you tormented yourself so?" Figured the azure hair woman couldn't answer back, she added. "Is my words mean nothing to you when I said I'm no longer care about that?"

"T-That not it!"

"Then you have nothing to be afraid of. You did what you thought is for my sake."

Himeko leaves no room for further argument, she could felt a soft choked from the other line. This conversation should have been in person after all, yet maybe it worked better in Chikane's favor; the azure hair woman certainly didn't want her angel to see her sob. Himeko mused. _I guess I'm not the only crybaby. _

She wait patiently for Chikane to found her voice back again.

"I-I'm sorry Himeko."

"There is nothing to apologize for Chikane-chan. I rather you not say the words so often."

"I'm sorr- I mean-"

"It's thank you." Himeko stated.

"Thank you?"

"It's a simple way to break your habit, someone taught me that. Instead of 'I'm sorry I made you wait', it should be 'thank you for waiting', isn't it simple? If you didn't do the wrong thing intentionally that is."

Chikane gave out a laugh, Himeko did indeed changed into a stronger person. Not that the azure hair woman ever apologize to anyone before beside Himeko. She did apologized sometimes due to unforeseen incident that she herself caused, but they are barely sincere at all. One example would be sending her kendo members to infirmary one after another, and she regretted that.

"Well, I used to apologize a lot too _for almost everything_, I'm still now but it got better." Himeko added. "Don't you think 'thank you' just feel a whole lot better? Especially if you can't control the situation, I rather receive a 'thank' than a 'sorry'."

"Indeed it is" Chikane chuckled. "So who is this someone you spoke of?"

"Ah, he is one of my closest friend, his name is Kaoru, a very nice man."

Chikane flinched at the name, but all of her logic and deduction told her that this is one of the scenario where it is expectable. Usually when someone makes an introduction, they would give out their last name as well. Apparently, her grandfather didn't; she understood why and figured she had no need to inquire such matter. "Oh..? How long did you know him?" She tried to not make it sound as casually as possible.

The blonde woman is of course, replied playfully. "I think I know him for more than four years already, and he helped me a lot."

"Is that so..." She supposed she owe her grandfather now. _For taking care of Himeko._

The rest of their conversation revolved around their 'date' plan. It's hard for both of them to put the phone down. After all that happened, this is one of their moment when all the issues had evaporated. There are things that better say in person so they didn't mention it to each other. Even if the other side are miles in distance, right at this moment, holding the conversation with their beloveds brought an extreme amount of happiness. Especially when their guilt and misunderstand are resolved, or so that's what Himeko had hoped for.

* * *

><p>Kyou had waited for a while and the woman made no attempt to end the call. It wasn't a quick call at all. It seemed like the blonde had completely forgotten about him as she immersing in her conversation with his hatred little sister. Even if Chikane is a woman and an apathetic one at that, he can't help but felt the need to be threatened. The feeling of foreboding erupted warning him that the inheritance won't be so easily fall into his hand; the feeling that Chikane and the blonde woman weren't just mere friends. <em>Ugh, what am I trying to convince myself. <em>

He walked toward Himeko impatiently. "Are you done!?" He snapped.

His words made the blonde woman jumped. The voice was loud enough for Chikane to overhear it. "Who is that Himeko?" The man's voice was familiar to Chikane, but just to make sure her overly pessimistic self won't jump into conclusion.

"Ah, it's your older brother." Himeko replied.

"What!?" Chikane yelled. "Himeko! Whatever he said don't lis-"

Kyou heard loud and clear every of his little sister's words. He snatched the phone away from Himeko and turned it off. "I supposed you need a better phone, because any third party could overheard it so easily." He mocked.

Himeko decided she doesn't like this guy. The once polite man or 'acted' polite is now seemed to be very rude. She supposed it has something to do with her ignored him during her whole conversation with Chikane, but such behavior is not an excuse. "I don't use the phone that much. Plus, if you have trouble with Chikane-chan overheard it, maybe you should question yourself?" _And your voice is pretty loud too. _This might not be in her usual characteristic to talk like this, but Kyou hanged up on her and Chikane's conversation did the job to tick the blond woman off.

Kyou twitched, he didn't think someone like this dare to talk against him. "Excuse me, but you do know who I am right?"

"Excuse me, manner and identity are two different things."

Kyou growled, then he cleared his throat as it some revelation just hit him. He was not supposed to offend the person who will be 'his' future wife. He needs to calm down and back to his composed demeanor. He forced a fake smile to show the woman that he meant no harm.

Himeko took a step back with all her guard up. "Please return my cellphone."

"Only if you willing to come with me."

"Even if you are Chikane-chan's brother, you are not the same as her. She doesn't use these underhand tactic."

Kyou's vein burst under his skin, then he laughed hysterically, "You seemed to have this preconceived notion of my little sister, did you know that woman would do anything necessary to obtain what she wanted? You talked as if that bitch is some honorable person!"

He could say no longer when a slap sound was heard. He touched his right cheeks to realize someone just hit him. Coming from the blond woman before him, her face is a distortion mixed with anger and sadness.

"I have no intention of letting you spoke badly about Chikane-chan." Yet somewhere in the back of her mind, she knows this is true, otherwise the Orochi would never gained control of Chikane in the first place. Somewhere in her beloved's heart is a mass of darkness despite the original intention of making Himeko hates her on purpose.

"H-How dare you hit me you insolent!" Kyou spitted his words in a piercing growled. He gestured for his bodyguard to approach the blonde woman. "Grab her!" He snapped an order to the bodyguard.

Himeko knew better than to remain here. Now she knew why Chikane had such an urgent voice when she overheard Kyou's voice from the other line. This man had some temper issue. She turned her back and this time instead of the teacher, a six feet tall muscular man chasing after her. She went through the bushes in one swift moment while he crashed on the bushes and climbed over it ruining all the remaining flowers in the process. _There goes our secret entrance. _

The bodyguard was fast, sooner or later he going to catch up to her soon. Every students on campus had already gone home, Himeko saw the teacher from earlier and she ran straight toward him.

"Hey! You are that transfer student or whatever from this morning!" He hollered.

Himeko ran out of breath when she reached him, she gave him a slight smile and made a gesture toward the bodyguard.

"What are you doing!?" His question halted when he saw the muscular man charging toward him and Himeko. Just one look at the huge man and he immediately think this is a greater trespasser than the blonde woman.

"Hey you! Who are you? Non-personnel is not allow on this campus."

The bodyguard didn't answer. Instead, he single handedly lifted the other man up and throw him on the side with a thud.

Himeko yelped. Maybe she shouldn't expect much for a teacher to handle a bodyguard. She kind of feel sorry for the unconscious man, after all, he only did his job and got dragged into this unfortunate incident because of her.

She picked up the bokken that had rolled off the teacher's hand. Both of her hands trembled at the intimidating figure of the bodyguard. She couldn't outrun him, but better to struggle than never. She held the bokken firmly in her priestess stance despite the droplet of sweat rolling down her forehead.

The six feet tall figure charged at her and swung his right arm trying to grab her collar. Himeko moved her body to the side with two steps back as she raised her bokken over her head and struck down the man's arm then retreated it back fast enough so he couldn't catch it. She kept her distance so that he won't be able to come closer. A surge of memory from her past life had taught her the movement of sword. She did this before, all she had to do is let her body take its course.

She allowed her instinct took over and charged at the man in the same manner that he charged at her. She knew she would lose badly in term of raw strength, thus she halted back and swept the bokken under the bodyguard's left leg, in that momentum she used his strength against him. Unfortunately, the swept was not strong enough to make him fall, but it did made him loses his balance. She brought the bokken back up to hit below his chin, the wooden stick made a cracking sound before it split into half. Her eyes widened in horror.

The bodyguard fell down with a thud due to the previous impacted. Himeko looked at the broken bokken in her hand and heaved a relief sigh at the unconscious six feet man.

A clicked sound alarmed her. She immediately turned to her right and saw Kyou with a gun pointing at her.

Kyou kicked the bodyguard's head to the side and make way for himself. "Useless piece of shit, couldn't even handle one woman and you considered yourself to be my bodyguard." Kyou snarled his words, he looked up at Himeko in a distasteful manner. "I must admit I never expect this. This thing might be useless but he is still one of my top pick."

Himeko froze because of the gun pointing at her, but she still retorted back. "Y-You shouldn't speak of your bodyguard that way."

"Be quiet!" He barked. "What do you know? Everyone that worked for me are expendable. It is the lifestyles of the Himemiya."

"Chikane-chan is not like that."

"Chikane, Chikane, Chikane, is that all you ever whined about!?" His laughter once again turned hysterical. "Why does everyone kept comparing me to that bitch!?" His hand quivering as he drown himself into remembrance. He putted one hand on his head trying to recall various memories of his father, and all he saw was the disappointment face of the middle-age man. "You know…I tried hard, I always follow his order, pleased him as much as possible to the best of my ability…except of course, when he had no need of me, I would even willing to become his expendable, you know…all I wanted is acknowledgement…Y-Yet-"

The man seemed normal at first, but right now all she saw is a mad man. His voice is shaking and his hand didn't stay still at all, she got a feeling he going to 'accidentally' pull the trigger at any moment soon. She needed to distract him as much as possible, considered she herself is trembling badly.

"Have you ever live a life in a way that if someone spoke badly of you, no one would believe it?"

"What?"

"If you keep thinking that people are expendable at your mercy, whoever is it that you talking about is the same as you. The people that you casted away like trash, possibly some of them even tried to gain your acknowledgement, but I doubt you ever give them any." Himeko pause to observe his reaction. "…Do you think you deserve the acceptance that you wished for?"

"S-Shut up!" He shrieked.

Himeko might had said the wrong thing and it somehow agitated him, he probably couldn't accept nor process her words. However, she firmly believed in the belief that one should treat others the way they want to be treated. She had no regret telling Kyou that.

"What do you know anyway? You only know your 'Chikane-chan' for only a few days, what make you think that woman is any better than me!"

"It not just a few days…I love her."

Kyou's eyes widened, he tried to process the last three words from the blonde woman before him. "W-What does that mean…?"

"It meant exactly what I said." Himeko calmly said.

"Wait, wait, wait! Are you saying that bitch willing to engage in s-such sickos deviant behavior just to obtain the inheritance!? And she succeed!?"

His eyes dilated, he thought back to the day his grandfather asked Chikane out just to have a private chat. The woman knew Himeko way before the day his grandfather announced the ownership of the inheritance and its conditions.

Kyou's inner demon emerged coaxing him all the inequitable within his family. _Isn't this unfair Kyou? She obtained everything without even trying. Possibly grandfather had favored her and gave her the upper hand in this competition. This is why she was so calm during his announcement. This is why he willing to talk to her after the family meal, despite he himself turned down the rest of the family members. You should know that she is an expert in such underhanded tactic. She pretend she doesn't care, but in actual truth, she deceived us all. You knew about the bad deeds your father did, you knew she helped him conceal his dirty stain. This is not a surprise, you should already expected this, now what must you do? _

"SHE TRICKED YOU!" Kyou roared. "She coaxed you to fall into her devilish plan! She just wanted the inheritance! T-This whole bullshit were a part of her plan all along! WE never stand a chance in the first place!"

Himeko gulped, she wondering if the man is mentally unstable. Plus, what inheritance? And what is he even talking about. "I…think there a misunderstanding…?"

"NO!" His throat was dried, now the voice is hoarse as it turned into a snarling sound. "She never love you! That woman charmed both women and men. Hell, some straight women proposed to her because they fall for her asset and status! You are just one of them!"

"There is a misunderstanding…please listen to me…" The way Kyou waving his gun in front of her while he himself is in his unstable state was not reassure at all for the blonde.

He brandished his gun, scowling at the unfairness of his life. He didn't like other people comparing him to Chikane, yet he was the one who compared himself to Chikane the most. Why would the first son of the Himemiya main family complained about unfairness anyway? Sometimes the irony was just too much to handle, the situation would have been funny had it not been so ludicrous.

"What misunderstand? NONE! Nothing! I knew her since the day she born, I knew her way longer than you!"

"Quantity does not equal quality, if only you could spend quality time with Chikane-chan then-"

"SHUT UP!" His inner demon emerged once again trying to persuade him what he wished to hear. _Look, here's a way to ruin that woman's plan completely. Then maybe, just maybe, everything will start all over again. This one is too late anyway, look at how she is too infatuated with our hatred little sister. She completely fell for that woman's charm, such a shame. And look…no one else is here unless you counted those two unconscious men, you could dispose them as well if you wish. Grandfather will choose another person and you can work your way again. After the deed, this mess can be clean up easily for a Himemiya._

He looked up at the trembling woman before him. His hand is tired now, he been holding the gun up for too long. He began to chuckle, there is nothing else to contemplate, either he do it now or regret it later.

"Right…if you going to choose that bitch, you might as well disappear from this world." And he pulled the trigger.

* * *

><p>A loud bang was heard. Himeko squinted her eyes expecting a sharp pain on her body part or completely black out into a painless death, but none of those came.<p>

She slowly opened her eyes to see a quivering body of Kyou Himemiya crying in pain. He gripped his leg tightly, a pool of red liquid pouring out soaking a small part of his pants. That alarmed her.

His face was a complete fluster, he grunted, trying to get up to see his assailant. The shot was made from a far distance so there was no one in sight.

"Do you need an ambulance…?" Himeko asked after seeing how the blood doesn't seem to stop as it keep soaking his pants further and further. In fact, she should call one right now, but the man still hold a firm grip on his gun. Any wrong movement of Himeko would set him off to shoot her, he almost did but by a struck of luck, whoever watching them stopped it. Plus, he still got a hold of her phone.

What kind of criminal would give the phone to his soon-to-be victim just so she could call the police instead of an ambulance? Even if Himeko genuinely wanted to help him, all the logic doesn't point that way for Kyou Himemiya.

"You…! What was that!?" He growled in an extremely infuriating way.

_That's my line. _Himeko sincerely have no idea what happened.

"Arrgh..!" The pain is too much for Kyou and he could felt his leg going numb. His body jolted back and forth in an attempt to relieve his discomfort.

Even though he almost killed her, she felt bad for him. Apparently there was this misunderstanding and she got a feeling he was trying to persuade her or warn her about something, yet whatever it is turned him into an unstable mad man.

Himeko heard footsteps behind her, she doesn't know if she should be glad, scare, or surprise. Chikane arrived with a sniper and a group of unfamiliar people behind her.

Those people charged in, leaving Himeko in perplexed. They lifted Kyou up on the stretcher, putted pressure into his bloodied leg, sweat formed on his forehead. He struggled at first and spouting all the threats before one man snatched the gun away from him with no effort.

"Who are you people!? Are you responsible for this shit!? Do you know who I am!?"

"Sir, you are charged with attempted third degree murder, by the order of your grandfather, you are now in our custody." The man said.

"M-My grandfather…?" His eyes widened in shock, then he noticed Chikane and turned his sight onto her. "ARGHH! I knew it! It's you! This is ALL your doing! Can you see this!? She shot me! SHOT ME!"

"Indeed I did." The azure hair woman said. "Considered yourself lucky I didn't dig a hole through your head because of what you almost did to Himeko."

All the complexion one could spot on Kyou's face, there was nothing but rage and anger. He probably planned an attempt to lunge at Chikane but found no strength to do so. "Father won't forgive you for this. I am his first son after all…and be glad I didn't rat you out for father sake! You and father, what you both did!-"

He choked on his words before resigning himself back on the stretcher. With one last look at Himeko, he left her a short message. "You…be careful too."

* * *

><p>Himeko didn't bother to interpret what Kyou's message mean, it seemed there was more to his hatred than just a simply jealously between siblings.<p>

After such a stressful event, her legs gave out. Chikane immediately ran to the blonde to support, throwing the sniper on the ground in the process.

She gently supported the weight of the blonde woman. Himeko gripped Chikane's shirt tighter, her look is the look full of questions waiting to be answer. The azure hair woman didn't say anything, but instead, she apologized again. "I'm sorry Himeko, I should have come sooner..."

Amethyst eyes stared deeply into sapphire seeking for the truth. Then she settled with bury her head to the crook of the taller's woman neck. Inhaled the other woman's scent, then she closed her eyes, relaxing herself into a slumber because she knew she is safe by the protective hand of her beloved.

* * *

><p><strong>Note<strong>

**Guess what? To be honest, I didn't plan for the story to head in this direction. I think I was too stress for my final that I just typed whatever came to mind, but I post this anyway. **


End file.
